A Worthless Quirk
by TitaniumDragon22
Summary: Izuku Midoriya isn't quirkless. But considering his quirk, he might as well be. He didn't get a strong flashy quirk like All Might or Katsuki. Instead he got his mother's quirk. Attraction of small objects. Even so, this is the story of how Izuku Midoriya became the world's greatest hero...
1. Chapter One - Humble Beginnings

**"A Worthless Quirk"**

 **Chapter One - Humble Beginnings**

 **Hello World! I am here with the very first chapter of "A Worthless Quirk"! While this first chapter isn't very long, I hope that some of your readers can manage to enjoy it!**

 **(Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own "Boku no Hero Academia")**

* * *

All Might looked at the young middle schooler in front of him. The boy was staring down at the ground with a notebook tightly clutched in his hands. All Might placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and sadly said, "With your quirk, you can't be a hero..."

* * *

 _About 10 years earlier..._

* * *

A four year old Izuku Midoriya stared at his hands in wonder, "Mommy! I did it! I did it!" He ran to find his mother.

"What got you so excited?" Inko Midoriya asked as she looked up from the apple she was cutting.

"I got it! I got my quirk!" Izuku was bouncing up and down in his happiness, "Now I can become a hero like All Might!"

Inko smiled at her son warmly, "What quirk is it?"

Instead of speaking, Izuku dropped a pebble on the floor and held his hand out towards it. As if pulled by an invisible force, the pebble picked itself up and started floating toward the young boy's hand.

Inko's smile grew larger with motherly pride, "It's just like my quirk!" She told him, demonstrating on an apple that was sitting on the counter. Izuku stared in awe at the apple floating into his mother's hand.

"Will I be able to pick up big things too?" He asked with wide eyes.

"If you try hard enough, you'll be able to do anything!" His mother told him ruffling his hair.

* * *

*BOOM*

Izuku was knocked down by a large explosion, "That was mean Kacchan! Why did you do that?" The young boy asked, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

He had gone to go tell his friend Kacchan or, Katsuki Bakugou, about how he had finally gotten his quirk. But instead of congratulating him, he laughed at him.

"Deku, do you think you can be a hero with a pitiful quirk like that?" Katsuki held up his palms and let out a couple explosions, "With your quirk, you can't be a hero!"

Katsuki laughed and walked away, leaving a burnt and crying Izuku sitting on the ground.

* * *

 _About 10 minutes before, about 10 years later..._

* * *

A 14 year old Izuku Midoriya clutched his burnt notebook tightly as he walked home. The words of his childhood friend still rung through his head. Just earlier that day, Katsuki had blown up his notebook and tossed it out the window. But when Izuku tried to stop it from falling with his quirk, he got stopped by the teacher. Who told him that it was agains the rules to use quirks in school.

"Stupid teacher! Showing favoritism..." His monologue was interrupted when he was grabbed from behind and his mouth filled with water. Izuku tried to yell for help, but he couldn't speak.

"Oi! Keep quiet!" The kidnapper yelled at him, "Now what's your quirk? It better be something powerful!"

Izuku tried to escape but the kidnapper's grip was to strong.

"Ha! You won't be able to get out! My quirk turns my entire body into water!" The culprit, who was some form of sentient sewage, laughed at Izuku's struggle, "Now! Let's try out your quirk!"

Izuku felt his conscience fading.

"TEXAS... SMASH!"

* * *

"My boy, are you alright?"

Izuku opened his eyes and saw his idol All Might standing in front of him.

"All Might!?" He shot up, wide awake.

"That is right my boy! I apologize that you got caught up in my villain fighting!"

"No! It's fine! I'm just glad that I finally got I meet you!" Is what Izuku would of liked to say, but it came out as, "A-A-Al-All M-M-M..."

"Well crime never rests! I must be off my boy!"

"Wait! Could you-" Izuku grabbed his notebook that was lying next to him and opened it to the first blank page. But instead of it being blank, there was already a large English signature that covered two whole pages.

'He already signed it!' Izuku thought in surprise.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I've treasure it forever!"

"Very well my boy! Now, I really must be going!" All Might said with his signature smile. He turned around and got ready to jump.

"Wait!" All Might looked over his shoulder, "Before you go... Can I ask you something?"

"You already have my boy!" All might said with a laugh, "But very well! What is it you would like to know?"

"Well... I have a quirk... It allows me to attract light objects. But I can't attract things over 3 meters away from me, and it can't be over 5 kilograms... I was wondering... With this quirk, can I become a hero?" Izuku stared at the ground as he asked.

All Might looked at the young middle schooler in front of him. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and said, "With your quirk, you can't be a hero…"

* * *

 **And there you have it! Chapter one of what is sure to be a very very poorly written fanfic. If you have suggestions feel free to tell me, don't hold back!**

 **Also! I'm not sure about how to write grown up Kacchan. It wouldn't feel right for him not to be swearing, but I don't want to have to up the age rating. So yeah! Go ahead and tell me what you think! Or don't. It's your choice.**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	2. Chapter Two - Help

**A Worthless Qurik**

 **Chapter Two - Help...**

 **Hello world! I'm back! Aren't you so excited? Anywho, I decided on leaving the swearing to a minimum in order to keep the rating below M.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, and that is a good thing!)**

* * *

"With your quirk, you can't be a hero..."

Izuku felt tears spring to his eyes, barely being held back.

"Being a hero is a dangerous job and it puts your life on the line. I can't go around telling every person that they can become heroes." All Might looked away from the boy, "Your quirk isn't suited to be a hero's ability. I have an acquaintance who's quirk allows him to suck in things that are 500 meters away, and then disintegrate them. In comparison to that, you may as well be quirkless."

Of course Izuku knew who All Might was talking about. He always thought, "Number 13's quirk is so similar to mine. If he can use "black hole" to save all those people, maybe I can save people with my quirk!"

"Being a hero is hard work... If I were to tell you that you can be one and you get killed by a villain with a more powerful quirk..." All Might left his sentence hanging.

"Bu-but... I can still try! If I make my quirk stronger I can..."

All Might was about to respond when a small trickle of blood ran from the side of his mouth, "Shoot..." He thought as his entire body was engulfed in steam.

"All Might-" Izuku looked up at his idol, and standing there was a sickly looking skeletal man who looked like he hadn't seen the sun in several years. Izuku stared at the man, "All Might?"

"I am truly sorry, I believe you have mistaken me for another person. I will be going now..." The man turned to leave.

"W-wh-what h-happened!?" Izuku stared at the man's retreating figure.

"Who was that? Did I hallucinate about meeting All Might?" Izuku thought to himself as he continued on his trip home. There was an explosion a couple blocks away. "A villain!" Izuku started running towards the source when he remembered All Might's words.

"With your quirk, you can't be a hero..."

Izuku's running slowed down into a depressed walk, before halting entirely.

"Maybe I should just go..." Izuku muttered to himself. He began trudging back to his house. All motivation, crushed.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou wasn't having a very good day. First he learned that Deku was trying to get into the same college as him. Then he got attacked by a sentient blob of sewage.

"You have quite the quirk don't you?" The sewage asked as he wrapped his body over Katsuki.

In response, Katsuki let out another explosion that broke the glass of a nearby window.

"Nice! Very nice! With you I'll be able to beat that good for nothing hero that stole my eye! Do you have any idea how painful it is to have your eye ripped out of your body!?"

Katsuki, who was probably trying to respond with swears and curses, continued using his quirk on their surroundings.

"Kid calm down!" One of the heroes trying to help him called out, "With all of your explosions I can't get near enough to help you!" The hero, Kamui Woods, looked to the other heroes for help.

"I'd got my hands full, these fires are a bigger problem, there are still civilians in those buildings." Backdraft the firefighter hero, called out over the noise, "someone else needs to go!"

"I can't get in there, there's not enough space for me!" Mt. Lady replied.

As the heroes made excuses about why they couldn't go, Izuku walked over to the crowd of civilians.

"Oh, I was supposed to be heading home..." He muttered to himself, "Well, I might as well see what is going on..."

The sight was not a good one. Heroes bickering about who should do the saving while a sludge villain drowned a volatile teen...

"KACCHAN!?" Izuku pushed his way tithe front of the crowd, "That villain... Did All Might not get all of the body parts!?"

"I'm telling you, I can't land a solid hit on that guy. He's entirely made out of liquid!"

Izuku watched the heroes continue to do nothing.

"Why? Why won't you help him? Why won't you save him?" He asked faintly, "H-he needs help..."

"How is this so hard to understand!? Wood and fire do not-"

*AAUUUGGHHH* Izuku yelled as he charged the sludge villain.

"Kid wait!" Kamui Woods yelled out to him, but Izuku was to fast.

"What now? What now? What now!?" Izuku thought to himself, "His entire body isn't made out of sludge! He has a solid eye and mouth!"

"Ha! Back for more!?" The villain asked before Izuku threw his backpack at the villains eye, "AAAUGH!" The villain cried out in pain.

"Kacchan!" Izuku ran up to his childhood friend and ripped the villains mouth off of his face.

"What the hell are you doing here, Deku!?"

"It's just... YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU NEEDED HELP!"

"Again with the eye!?" The sludge man knocked Izuku away and continue drowning Katsuki, "I'll blow you to bits!"

Izuku stared in horror as his friend was drowned and he couldn't do anything about it.

"With this quirk..." Izuku glared at the villain, "I'll become a hero!"

He activated his quirk on the villains eye, tugging it out of its body.

"AAAUUGH!" The villain swung around blindly and dropped Katsuki.

"Catch!" Izuku yelled as he threw the villain's eye at the heroes."

"You brat!" The villain continued attacking without sight, "I'll kill you!"

"Kacchan! We need to go!"

"Shut up Deku! I'm gonna kill this sewage!" But before Katsuki could blow it up. Kamui Woods swooped in and restrained the body in a prison of wood.

"What the heck is wrong with you kid!? You could have been killed!"

"I-I, um..."

* * *

 _A 20 minute scolding later_

* * *

Izuku sighed as he finally began heading towards his house. He had been scolded by the heroes for acting so recklessly as Katsuki was praised for his powerful quirk.

"I didn't need your help Deku!" Katsuki had yelled at him once it was all over.

"Heh, I guess everything I did was pointless..."

"MIDORIYA MY BOY!" A loud voice yelled out of no where, "IS HERE!" All Might appeared around a corner pointing straight at Izuku.

"All Might!?" Izuku yelled in shock.

"Izuku my boy, I have done you wrong! I told you that you could not be a hero without even considering your motivation. After watching your fight on the T.V. I remembered what my old teacher once told me! Any one can be a hero... If they are willing to try hard enough!" All Might walked up to Izuku and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I was wrong my boy, the strength of your quirk doesn't matter... You can be a hero!"

Izuku stared at his idol with tears spilling down his face, "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes, Midoriya my boy. But first, there is something I must show you..."

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter two! I hope that some of you manage to enjoy it! Also, she hasn't appeared yet, but Ochako will be coming soon, just you wait!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	3. Chapter Three - Training Montage

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Three - Training Montage**

 **Hello World! Welcome to the third chapter in this story! If you enjoy it, great! If you don't I won't blame ya!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, nor do I own a Nintendo Switch(please buy me one!))**

* * *

"Show me what?" Izuku asked slowly.

"Do not be surprised Midoriya my boy! Dow what you are about to see may startle-" All Might didn't get to finish his warning, because he suddenly shrunk into a weakly skeleton of a man and begun spewing blood.

"ALL MIGHT!?" Izuku yelled as idol looked as if he was on the brink of death.

"Worry not Midoriya my boy!" The skeletal man continued, "It is quite normal for me to spit a liter of blood every day!"

"W-w-wh-what d-do yo-you me-mean!? How can you still be alive? One liter of blood? A human body only contains about five liters of blood. If you were to be surviving under conditions like that then the fact that you are still alive is more of a mystery then your quirk! But I you're weakened by that then-" Izuku's muttering spiraled down into incomprehensible gibberish.

"I'm more concerned about your sanity then my health..." All Might thought to himself.

"NONSENSE!"

"What!?" Izuku was snapped out of his muttering.

"I said, NONSENSE!" All Might continued to speak through the blood spewing from his mouth, "I showed you this form because I need you to do something for me!"

"All Might, is asking me for help?" Izuku thought to himself.

"That is right my boy!" All Might responded, making Izuku realized he was actually speaking, "Several years ago I receive this wound from a villain." He lifted up his shirt revealing a gruesome scar on his left side, "I can no longer work as a hero for over three hours in one day."

"Why... Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling this because I need you to be my successor. The next symbol of peace."

"But why me!? Why not someone like Kac- the boy who was attacked..."

"Midoriya my boy, in my life, I've come to the realization that it is easier to make a weak quirk strong, than it is to make a bad personality good."

"Kacchan doesn't have a bad personality..."

"NONSENSE! Anyways what I'm trying to ask is. How much are you willing to work to become a hero?"

"As much as it takes." Izuku responded instantly with determination in his eyes.

"That's what I like to hear!" All Might grinned, "Meet me at Dagobah Municiple Beach at 7:00 tomorrow!"

* * *

"I'm hom-"

"IZUKU!" Inko Midoriya rushed over to her son in a teary fit, "Are you ok!? Are you hurt!? Do you have any idea how scary it is, watching your only son fighting a villain surrounded by fire and explosions!? I nearly had a heart attack! Never do that again!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mom..." During his mother's worried rant, Izuku had moved from standing, to sitting on his knees and staring at the floor guiltily.

His mother sighed, "It's all right, as long as you're ok... Just please try not to scare me like that again..."

"I'll try Mom." Izuku said, trying, and failing, to give her a smile, "I'll try..."

* * *

 _The next morning at 7:00_

* * *

"Midoriya my boy! You are here!" All Might beamed at his new "apprentice" in his muscle form. They were standing on a sandy space of land, surrounded by mountains of trash.

"All Might! Try not to push yourself, you need to save your hero form for fighting villains!"

"Ha! I may be old, but I'm still old enough for you to be worried about me!"

"All Might, your not that old... I mean your we're born at 3:48 on June tenth-"

"Midoriya my boy, that is slightly disturbing..." All Might interrupted the beginning of Izuku's muttering, "Putting that aside, tell me, how much have you trained your quirk?"

"I try lifting heavier things everyday, but I can never get past 5 kilograms without getting a really bad headache..."

"Very well! How much have you trained your physical body?"

"What?"

"Your body my boy! How much exercising have you done?"

"I um..."

"There is your pro-" All Might's muscle form finally gave out, causing him to suddenly spew blood, "-blem. Before we train your quirk, we must train your body!"

"Why did you continue through your blood?" Izuku asked, slightly concerned.

"Never mind that! Your first step to becoming a hero is to clean this beach!" All Might yelled gesturing to the trash around them.

"This is a beach!?" Izuku asked in shock, "I always thought that this was just a junkyard! It's been like this for my whole life! But if there was always a beach-" All Might karate chopped the mumbler on the head.

"Enough muttering, get to work!"

And so, All Might began training Izuku Midoriya in order for him to become a hero. Everything was planned, sleep schedule, diet, training regime. Everything was scheduled for him to get into the best of shape.

* * *

 _Nine months later..._

* * *

"RAAUUUGHH!" All Might looked up to see a half clothed Izuku Midoriya standing on top of a piled of garbage, screaming at the sunrise.

"Oi, oi, oi! He finished one month faster then expected! This kid!"

"All Might! I did it!"

"Yes you did, Midoriya my boy! Yes you did..." All Might looked across the spotless beach, not a piece of trash to be seen.

"Do you think I can get into Yuuei now!?" Izuku asked excitedly.

"Not yet, but soon! Since you have trained your body, it is time to train your quirk!" Izuku stared at All Might with undivided attention, "A quirk is similar to a muscle, use it more, it grows stronger. So normally you want to use it a bunch so that it gets more powerful."

"That's what I've-"

"Do not interrupt me, my bo-"

"I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to inter-"

"Never mind... Your quirk can't be trained the same way... The way it works is it creates a pull force between you and whatever your target is. What happens if you try to target, a tree for example?"

"Well... Nothing happens, and I start getting a headache..."

"That's it! The headache is your brain telling you that you will hurt yourself if you go on!"

"What?"

"Ok, let me put it simply. If your quirk were to activate on a tree, instead of being pulled to you, you would be pulled to the tree. But since your hand cannot handle dragging the entire weight of your body, your mind prevents you from activation your quirk and gives you a headache."

"I understand..."

"So basically, you couldn't train your quirk to be stronger, because your mind wouldn't let you use it. Your weak fanboy body was holding you back!"

"What about now!?" Izuku asked, realizing where the conversation was heading.

"Now that your body is tougher it is time to train your quirk!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 _One month later..._

* * *

Izuku stood in front of the entrance to Yuuei. His legs were shaking and his hands were sweating. "This is the first step into the world of heroes... I've already taken my first step to becoming a hero, but this is on a whole different level..."

Izuku gulped, "Just one step..."

He brought his foot forward, only to have to catch on the back of his other foot. He tripped and began falling, face first. But he never hit the ground."

"What the!" He flailed his arms around, he couldn't feel which way was up or down.

"Sorry! I used my quirk without asking!"

* * *

 **Mwahahaha! I told you she would appear soon! But will I let you see their meeting? NO! Mwahahaha! I am an evil person!(just like Iida!)**

 **Anywho, thank you to everyone who decided this story was worth favoriting or following. And thank you guys so much for the reviews!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	4. Chapter Four - The SAT, With Robots!

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Four - The SAT, with robots!**

 **Hello world! With one week breaks in-between each episode of Boku no Hero Academia. There's only three things to do! Be lazy, not do homework, and write fanfiction! Obviously...**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, but if I did... The World would be a sad, sad place...)**

* * *

Ochako Uraraka looked up at the two letters in wonder. "U.A.", the two letter that represented the school that she had dreamed of attending since first grade. It was beautiful.

"Don't worry Mommy and Daddy! I'll definitely get in!" She turned and saw a green haired boy, around her age, who looked like he was staring down his worst nightmare.

"J-j-just o-one s-st-step!" He seemed to be muttering to himself.

Apparently he couldn't even do that. Tripping over his feet in the process of his "one step". The boy fell face first towards the ground.

Ochako tapped both the boy's backpack and his neck in one swift move.

"Shoot! I'm not supposed to do that..." Ochako thought to herself.

"Sorry! I used my quirk without asking!" She repositioned the boy so the concrete was no longer in danger of being hit by his face.

"I-I-I-I..." The boy seemed to be slightly nervous as his face changed to unhealthy shades of red and his tongue went on strike.

"It was probably disorienting to feel weightless, sorry! But it would have been bad if you fell before the test even started! Right?" Ochako smiled brightly and the boys face became even more red.

"Anyways, good luck!" She started walking towards the door thinking about what other kinds of people were gonna be taking the Yuuei entrance exam.

* * *

Izuku Modoriya watched the kind girl who stopped him from falling, as she walked into the exam building.

"I-I... I SPOKE WITH A GIRL!" He screamed.

"Shut up, Deku!" Izuku was violently pushed to the side with an explosion.

"K-Kacchan!" Izuku said in surprise, ignoring the fact that he was just hit by an explosion.

"You better not get in my way during the exams. I'll kill you."

"A-all ri-right..." Izuku got up and brushed himself off.

"Everyone here is gonna be trying their best to get accepted... I can't fall behind again!"

* * *

"ARE YOU READY!?" The exam's announcer, Present Mic, asked loudly.

"I don't believe it! The voice-type hero, Present Mic! I listen to him every week! His quirk, voice, allows him to increase the volume of his voice, giving him the-"

"Shut up!" Kastuki interrupted Midoriya, "You better not be muttering the whole test!"

"I'm s-sorry!"

"ALRIGHT LISTENERS, WHO'S READY TO HEAR THE RULES FOR THIS TEST!?" The pro hero's loud and overly enthusiastic question was greeted only by silence.

"Studious audience huh?" Present Mic asked, "WELL, LET'S GET STARTED! YEAH!"

No matter how hard he tried, the potential Yuuei students wouldn't respond to his enthusiasm.

"First off, we will be having a written test. This may be the hero course, but we don't want all of our future heroes to be idiots right? You listeners will have one hour to complete the test. After that hour is over, go to the designated training field, OK!?"

"Where the hell is your training field, Deku?" Katsuki suddenly asked Izuku.

"Huh!? M-me? Field B!"

"Tch... Looks like I won't be able to kill you..."

"Wait, you're at a different field? Even though they sat people from the same school together? I see... So they're trying to separate friends or people who would work with each other."

Present Mic continued his monologue, "Once you're there we'll have a special battle segment! We've scattered several types of enemies across the battlefields. Each of them have a different point value, 1-pointer, 2-pointer, and 3-pointer! You listeners have to rack up as many points as you can before time runs out! But no attacking other test takers, we're training to be heroes at this school!"

"Excuse me!" Izuku and Katsuki turned as a bespectacled black haired boy stood up, "I have a question!"

"Ask away, listener number 7111!"

"You listed three different enemies, but the sheet that was handed out lists four! If this is some form of mistake, as the world's greatest hero academy this school should feel ashamed! They have the duty to guide us fledgling-"

"Calm down, listener 7111!" Present Mic interrupted the tirade, "There is a fourth villain, but that one has no point value. It's merely a obstacle put in there to slow down testers."

"Very well! I apologize for my rudeness! And you!" The boy turned around and directed a finger at Izuku, "You've been mumbling ever since you got here! Would you-"

"Just sit down already, 7111" Present Mic interrupted once again, "Anyways, before we start I will present you with a quote! A hero by the name Napoleon Bonaparte once said, A true hero never stops overcoming the misfortunes in life. Go beyond, PLUS ULTRA!"

* * *

 _One hour later_

* * *

"It's HUGE!" Izuku thought I himself as he stared at training field B, "If they can afford more than one of these... Where on Earth does Yuuei get all this money from!?" Izuku looked at the people he was going to be competing with, he recognized the girl who had helped him out earlier, "It's the nice girl! I should probably say thank you..." He started to head towards the girl only to have someone roughly grab him on the shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?" It was the boy who had called him out earlier.

"I um... I-I w-was go-"

"If you were going to talk to that girl I would advise against it. She looks like she's trying to focus."

"Oh, r-right..."

"I've been thinking, were you sent here by someone?"

"What?"

"We're you hired to distract us from the test? Are you a part of the Yuuei staff!? As excepted of the greatest hero academy. They've really thought of everything!"

"W-wait! I w-wasn-"

"START!" Present Mic's voice came out of nowhere. Everyone simply froze and stared at him, "What are you listeners waiting for!? GO! There are no countdowns in a real fight!"

"Wait! We've already started!?" Izuku turned and saw that the rest if his group had already left, "I'M ALREADY IN LAST PLACE!?"

* * *

Ochako ran as fast as she could but, she couldn't keep up with the rest if the students.

"They're all just to fast!" She yelled as she turned to find a different route. After running for a bit she ran into a robot with a two painted on it.

"There's one!" She rolled under it, lightly tapping it in the process, and sending it high into the air. But before she dropped it to destroy it. A sparkly blue laser shot out of nowhere and blew it up.

"We made quite a good team! Did we not?" The source of the laser beam, a blonde boy who seemed to be surrounded by sparkles, asked.

"Hey! Whatcha do that for!?" She yelled angrily, her accent slipping out.

"I bid you adieu!" The boy ran away from her sparkles flying everywhere.

"I won't get any points at this rate!" Ochako thought to herself as she continued searching for the robotic villains. She rounded a corner and froze. Standing in front of her there were three 1-pointers, two 2-pointers, and five 3-pointers.

"Why are there so many?" Ochako asked, ready to run away. But the she remembered her promise to her parents.

"Alright, don't worry! I can do this!"

* * *

 **So yeah... That's chapter four... Sorry if I'm bad at writing Ochako! But I find her character kinda hard to write...**

 **Anywho, thank you guys for so much support! I'll definitely be back with chapter five... Within 10 years!(probably)**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	5. Chapter Five - SMASH!

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Five - SMASH!**

 **Hello world! You know the drill!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia)**

* * *

"Where are all of the robots!?" Izuku was still running by himself, searching for the mechanical villains. He had only seen one 1-pointer but that was stolen by a strange boy who shot lasers from his navel.

"48 points!" He heard someone yell.

"48!?" Izuku turned the corner and discovered where most the fighting was going on. There were at least 15 testers all destroying robots and yelling ridiculous numbers.

"27 points!"

"That makes 35!"

" _Trente-huit!_ "

"Just one more until 40!"

Izuku couldn't keep up, "Everything that All Might did for me! All of it is going to go to waste!"

"Help!" Izuku turned to the cry. A small boy with purple balls sticking out of his head had fallen to the ground. The 3-pointer robot he had been fighting was about to crush him.

"Why me!? Why me!? I'm still a virgin! I haven't lived to the fullest yet! I swear! If I make it out of this alive, I won't hold back! I'll live life like I've always should have!" Before the small boy met his unsightly end, he was yanked backwards into Izuku.

"Are you ok?" Izuku asked him.

"THANK YOU!" The boy began crying tears of joy.

"Good! Now I'll see if I can beat that ro-" The 3-pointer was hit by a sparkly blue laser.

"AGAIN!?"

" _Merci_! We have made a good team once again! But it appears that I've hit my quirk's limit!" The blond laser user clutched his stomach with a pained expression in his face. Izuku walked over to him and helped him limp to a safer location.

"Why would you do that!? If you're at your limit don't keep using your quirk!"

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!" Present Mic warned.

"ONE MINUTE!?" Izuku left the two guys he just saved and got ready to beat one of the faux villains. But he was distracted, once again, by a huge robot rising out of the ground, "0-pointer..."

"What the heck!? That thing is way to big!" Someone yelled.

"Is that the 0-pointer!?"

"Run!"

"I've gotta get out of here!" Izuku thought, "I've gotta-"

"Help!"

He heard it again, the cry that people make when they need someone to save them. The cry for a hero…

* * *

Ochako had been doing fairly well. She had racked up 27 points with all of the robots she had beat. It would have been 33 but that one sparkly laser shooter kept stealing her kills.

"I wonder if he does that to everyone..." Her thought process was interrupted when she heard Present Mic's announcement.

"ONE MINUTE LEFT!"

"That ain't good!" Her accent gave away her worry, "I's better- Oof!" She was suddenly knocked down and pinned by the rubble knocked down by a giant robot that appeared out of nowhere.

"What the heck! That thing is way to big!" The others began to panic.

"Is that the 0-pointer!?"

"Run!"

"Wait! Can someone help me up!?" Ochako called, but the rest of the testers began fleeing in their panic, "Help!"

No one had heard her plea... Is what she thought...

"AAAAUUUGGGHHH!" A blood curdling scream ripped through the dust. A green haired boy jumped up towards the 0-pointer's face, hand outstretched. Ochako couldn't see what he did, but suddenly the robot stopped moving. It began leaning backwards until...

"What the!?"

*CRASH*

The robot fell onto the ground leaving a huge crater.

"What did he-"

"AAAAUUUGGGHHH!" She heard the same boy screaming, but this time, it sounded like he was screaming in fear. She looked up and saw her savior, falling, with tear streaming out of his eyes. She ignored the lurching in her stomach that signaled that she was at her limits and used her quirk on the boulder pinning her down. Getting up and limping over to where he was falling she used her quirk again, but this time on herself. All the weight from her body disappeared and she jumped towards the falling boy.

"I've got you!" She yelled as she grabbed him and erased his weight as well.

Ochako Uraraka's quirk allowed her to negate the Earth's gravitational pull on someone or something. But it didn't negate all force that was placed upon her target. Such as the force built up from jumping or falling for an extended period of time. This is what the "zero gravity" user learned when she attempted to catch Izuku Midoriya when he was falling towards the ground at 9.81 m/s^2.

"TIME'S UP!"

* * *

 _Slightly less than one minute earlier…_

* * *

"AAAAUUUGGGHHH!"

Izuku belatedly thought, "Who's screaming?" before realizing that the scream was coming from his own mouth. He was using his quirk on the robot's face and basically flying towards it.

He remembered All Might's words, "You're quirk isn't telekinesis. It creates a pull force in-between you and the target. Usually the target will be puled to you, but when it weighs more or is more firmly planted than you, you will be pulled to the target instead. Now that your arm can handle your own weight, you can lift yourself with your quirk!"

"I'm up here, but what am I suppose to do now!?" Izuku thought as he dangled from the face of the robot. He had both of his hands on it and was using his quirk to stay on it.

"That girl is going to be killed if I don't stop this thing!" Izuku climbed on top of the robot in a way similar to spid**man. Suctioning to the back of the 0-pointer's head with one hand, he reached out with the other hand and began "attracting" a building behind it.

"It hurts." Izuku wanted to be screaming in pain but he couldn't seem to say anything else.

"It hurts." It felt like his arms were being ripped from his body, but he kept doing it.

"It hurts." The robot began leaning backwards due to the boy hanging onto it.

"It hurts." Izuku realized the it wasn't just his arms, but his head also felt like it was splitting in two from the migrane he was having.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" The robot's center of gravity was pushed far enough back that it began falling. Izuku, ignoring the pain, climbed back onto the top in order to avoid being crushed.

"AAAAUUUGGGHHH!" He screamed as he lurched forward and fell off of the 0-pointer.

"I don't want to die!" he thought as he rocketed towards the ground gaining speed by the second.

"I've got you!" he felt someone wrap their arms around him. He suddenly felt lighter, but he was still falling towards the ground and now there was another person with him. Wrapping his arms around the person who had grabbed him, he rotated so that his body would hit first.

"TIME'S UP!"

* * *

Ochako opened her eyes and looked around. She was back on the ground.

"Ouch…" She realized that she was not actually sitting on the ground, but on the person who saved her.

"Are you alrig-" her worried question was abruptly cut off by the overwhelming nausea that came with using her quirk to much.

So she began promptly scurried to the side and began vomiting on a broken robot.

"Good job! Good job to all of you!" A short old lady walked up to the group of testers that hadn't been scattered by the 0-pointer, "Here, have a gummy!" She sad cheerily as she handed out sweets.

"Oh dear! Are you alright sweetie?" She asked Ochako.

"I'm fine…" Ochako replied faintly, "But the boy over there is very hurt…"

"What a sweet little lady!" The old woman walked over to the green haired boy's broken body, "Oh my! What did you do? Two dislocated arms, a broken tailbone, bruised back, a concussion!? I always tell them at the staff meetings! This exam is too dangerous!" She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

Ochako watched in wonder as his arms relocated and his bruises began disappearing.

"W-what ha-happened?" He asked wearily, "Recovery Girl!?" He was wide awake now.

"You need to be a bit more careful dearie! I can't heal your injuries everytime this happens!"

"Yes! I will! Thank you so much!" He stood up and began bowing repeatedly.

"Recovery Girl?" A boy with purple balls on his head walked up and asked.

"This is Recovery Girl! She's Yuuei's nurse! Her quirk, recovery, allows her to amplify and speed up the human body's healing process. With this Quirk, she was able to quickly heal-"

"Never mind that! All of you kids go home, the test is over. Especially you, dearie. You need a lot of rest!" Recovery Girl shooed the testers away, "You'll get the test results within a month, now go home!"

Ochako turned to leave but then froze when she heard what the green haired boy whispered.

"W-wait… I didn't even get one point…"

* * *

 **And there we have it! Chapter five! This is kinda an experiment with how well I can write while jumping back and forth between Izuku and Ochako. It's gonna be a lot easier when they know each other's names…**

 **I feel like it could have been written** **a lot better, but this is the best I can do as an amateur author...**

 **Well until next time!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	6. Chapter Six - Deku

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Six - Deku**

 **Hello world, and oh my goodness I am sorry about this chapter. I literally rewrote it five times... Seriously this gave me trouble.**

 **Anyways I hope you readers like the result, and thank you for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **(Disclaimer: If you are under the impression that I have ownership of the "Boku no Hero Academia" franchise... You are sorely mistaken!)**

* * *

Izuku stared at the meal that his mother made for him with a blank expression.

"Izuku?" Inko Midoriya asked nervously, "Are you alright? You've been staring at that fish head for the past 30 minutes."

Izuku snapped out of his stupor, "I-I'm f-fine!" He picked up his dishes, "I think I'll go for a jog, thank you for the food!"

* * *

Ochako Uraraka stared at her boring blank white ceiling.

"I'M BORED!" She yelled to no one in particular. Being a very social person, living alone was particularly boring. She had lived with her parents lived in the Mie prefecture, but she had to move out to start attending high school. It would be preferable for her to attend Yuuei, considering how close it was. But even if she didn't make it in, there were a couple other schools nearby that had good hero courses.

"Come on! What am I suppose to do while I wait!?" She was getting moody since there was no one else to talk to. All Ochako could do was wait for Yuuei's response and hope for the best.

"I guess I'll go for a walk..." She muttered as she got up.

* * *

Izuku sat on the beach staring at the waves. He absentminded threw a tennis ball and pulled it back towards him with his quirk. It was a basic training exercise that All Might had taught him to develop his quirk. But by now it was like second nature, no longer training just something he did to occupy his hands.

"OI! DEKU!" Izuku turned at the sound of his nickname.

"Kacchan!?" He recognized his childhood friend.

"What the heck did you do!?" Katsuki looked furious.

"W-what d-do you mean?"

"I mean... WHAT DID YOU DO TO ENTER YUUEI!?" His hands started smoking, "You ruined my plans! I was going to be the first one from our crappy school to enter Yuuei! But you just had to go and cheat your way in with your pathetic quirk!"

"Kacchan! I don't know what you're-" Katsuki stopped Izuku by holding up a burnt sheet of paper. It read,

"Yuuei entrance exam scores.

1st place: Katsuki Bakugou

Villain points: 77 Rescue points: 0

2nd place: Eijirou Kirishima

Villain points: 39 Rescue points: 35

3rd place: Ochako Uraraka

Villain points: 28 Rescue points: 45

4th pla-"

"WHY ARE YOU SO SLOW!? SEVENTH PLACE, DEKU!"

"A-alright!" Izuku skimmed down to seventh place before continuing to read,

"7nth place: Izuku Midoriya

Villain points: 0 Rescue points: 60..."

Tears began spraying from Izuku's eyes, "I'm in! I'm in Kacchan! I actually made it into Yuuei!"

Katsuki glared at him, "I KNOW THAT DEKU! WHAT I WANT TO KNOW IS HOW YOU GOT IN WITH THAT WEAK QUIRK!" He blew up the results paper.

"I-I uh-" Katsuki shoved Izuku down with an explosion.

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Katsuki raised his palms, small sparks already erupting.

"Umm... Is this a bad time?" The sound of a nervous feminine voice made them both turn. Standing there was the brown haired, rosy cheeked, nice girl who had stopped Izuku from falling onto the ground, both before and during the exam.

"Just stay out of my way, Deku!" Izuku watched as Katsuki stomped away in a rage.

After pausing for a moment of confusion, the nice girl spoke, "You're the guy from the Yuuei exam right!? I'm Ochako! Ochako Uraraka! And you were... Deku was it?"

"Deku" blushed at this comment, "Ah, t-that's n-not my actual n-name! It's an i-insult that Kacchan calls me..."

"Really? Why would a that nickname be an insult?" Ochako asked innocently.

"W-well.. A d-deku i-is, one who c-cannot do a-anything..."

"What!? Really? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to insult you! I actually like the nickname! I thought it was the "You can do it!" kind of Deku..."

"YOU CAN CALL ME DEKU!"

Izuku's lack of experience with the opposite gender became painfully obvious with this comment. But despite being more obvious than a shiny blue laser shot from the navel of a sparkly French boy, Ochako failed to notice it.

"So you live around here? I didn't know you were so close by! Also do you know what happened to this beach? I was here like two months ago but it was nothing but trash... I was going to come here to train my quirk but now there's nothing to lift! Oh yeah! What's your quirk!?" Ochako's bottled up extrovert energy finally broke free in a torrent of questions.

Izuku, being the silver tongued devil he is, responded to all of her questions eloquently, "I-I-I-I-I-I-"

"What's wrong?" Ochako tilted her head in confusion. The additional cute effect added by the head tilt was enough to push Izuku over the tipping point.

"I-I-I-I-I- I NEED TO GO! GOODBYE!" He broke into a run leaving a thoroughly confused Ochako in his wake.

"And just when I got someone to talk to..." She muttered to herself.

* * *

"Izuku! The letter is here!" Inko rushed over to her son the second he opened the door, "And Katsuki came looking for you, he seemed a little upset..."

"I-I did it now..." Izuku's blank expression had only gotten worse.

"Izuku! What happened!?"

"I-I-I... I ran away from a girl..." His eyes looked like those of a dead fish, "And it was the first girl I've talked to in over a year..."

Inko ignored the fact that her 15 year old son had run away from another girl and instead focused on the end of his sentence, "My little Izuku... Talking to a girl!? I'm so proud of you son!" Both mother and son began weeping, one out of joy and the other out of regret.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

* * *

Ochako was bored once again and was sitting on the shore of Dagobah Munciple beach.

"G-g-g-go-goo-good-" Ochako turned at the sound of what seemed like a broken tape recorder.

"Deku-kun! Good morning!" She smiled warmly at her new friend, "Do you come out here everyday?"

"N-no, I-I just w-wanted to apologize f-for yesterday..."

"What for?"

"I'm s-sorry for running away!" Izuku bowed his head.

"It's fine! Besides, you had somewhere to be right?" Ochako patted the sand next to her, "Come on and sit down! I've wanted someone to talk to for a while!"

"Ok, Uraraka-san..."

"You can drop the formalities! Ochako is fine!"

* * *

 **This was definitely the hardest chapter to write so far... (The devil lives in the number 6...) I wanted Izuku to meet Ochako earlier then school but I also wanted the "Deku scene" but that couldn't be added without Katsuki... And seriously, I rewrote this chapter so many times...**

 **Anyways, I'll try to make next chapter come out faster but I have no promises... I want a fast release, but I don't want to sacrifice quality for speed.**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	7. Chapter Seven - Exposition Chapter!

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Seven - Exposition Chapter!**

 **Hello World... Yeah, that is what I named the chapter... Sort to those who have actually been waiting for this to come out. It doesn't have any interesting fight scenes or anything interesting at all... It's mainly a chapter to set up the chapters to come... Plus Ultra?**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, and most likel** **y neither do you!(well I guess there's a tiny chance you do...))**

* * *

"Mom! I'm leaving now!" Izuku tugged on his shoe as he rushed to the door.

"Izuku, where have you been going all this time? You've been leaving everyday!" Immoral asked with motherly concern.

"Don't worry Mom! I'm just hanging out with Uraraka-san! We're going to be working on our hero outfits!" Ochako had tried to get him to call her by her first name, but since that attempt had rendered him nearly unconscious, she decided that Uraraka-san was fine.

"That's what you keep talking me, but who is this Uraraka-san?"

"Well... Starting tomorrow we're gonna be classmates... We met at the Yuuei exam!"

"That's nice, you should invite him over sometime!"

"Him? Oh! Did I not tell you? Ochako Uraraka is a girl!" Izuku opened the door and waved, "I'll be back before dinner! Bye Mom!" He left his mom there, staring into space with a blank look of disbelief on her face.

* * *

"Sorry! Did you wait long?" Izuku called out as he jogged over to his new friend. Since Izuku had been spending a lot of time with her, he had mostly gotten over his stuttering.

"No, I just got here! Did you bring your ideas?"

"Yes! I have a couple sketches written down here!" Izuku pulled out one of his infamous notebooks, "They aren't very good though..." He handed it to the brown eyed girl and she began scanning through the pages.

"Deku-kun... These look like bad All Might cosplays..." Ochako bluntly stated as she stared at the sketches. All of them had two spikes sticking out of the head and some form of a smile over the mouth.

"W-what!?

"You'd be better off without the hair thingies... But this one with the shoulder pads good idea!"

The outfit was a green jumpsuit with two caps that covered the shoulders. They were designed to support the shoulders to make sure they didn't dislocate. Besides that there were also special boots with a mechanism that dug spikes into the ground to give him a better footing. And there was obviously two green spikes sticking out of his head.

"You think?"

"Yeah... All Might's hair looks cool, but not as cloth. Your curly hair looks better!" Ochako's careless comment sent Izuku back into a stuttering mess.

"T-t-tha-thank y-you Ura-ra-ra-ra..."

"So what do you think of mine?" Ochako shoved a piece of paper in front of Izuku. It depicted an outfit that looked like kinds like an astronaut. There were braclets, shoes, and a helmet all designed for the purpose of decreasing motion sickness.

"So your quirk can only be activated with your hands right?"

"No... My quirk allows me to make anything I touch with these pads on my fingers weightless." She hesitantly showed Izuku the little pads on her fingers, she was still slightly self conscious about them.

"Cool! So that's why you have fingerless gloves! So it makes gravity stop affecting whatever you touch right? Do you control whether or not you use it!? Can you use it on things through fabric!? How much can yo-" Izuku realized he was going on a nerd rant and quickly covered his mouth.

"You're really interested in other people's quirks aren't you?" Ochako grinned, "My quirk, zero gravity, makes whatever I use it on weightless. I can control it but I have to wear gloves when I sleep because I've made my bed and stuff float before. Umm... I can't effect things through fabric!"

"S-sorry..."

"Quit apologizing Deku-kun! You're just curious, that's all!"

"Sor-"

"Anyways!" Ochako interrupted Izuku's apology, "Let's get similar designs on our costumes!"

"W-what!?"

"Y'know! Like a crest or something! To show that we designed them together!"

"Uraraka-san... Won't people mistake that for-"

"It'll look cool! Please!" Ochako begged.

Even though Izuku had gotten past the point of stuttering over every little thing and was on the path to calling Ochako by her given name. He was still a noob when it came to dealing with girls, especially cute ones who were saying please, with puppy dog eyes.

"A-alright?" He managed.

"Yay! How about a red circle that looks like a swirl?"

"I think we might get sued for that..."

"Fair enough."

* * *

 _The next morning..._

* * *

"This is it..." Izuku was once again staring at the gates to Yuuei, "I've made it this far... There's no turning back now... I can do thi-"

"Hey Deku-kun!"

"Augh!" Izuku jumped in surprise as Ochako walked up behind him.

"Uraraka-san, please don't startle me like that!"

"Sorry! But aren't you excited!? It's out first day at school! I wonder what we'll be doing..."

"I'm not sure, but I'm kinda scared about who's gonna be in our class..."

"Don't worry! It'll be fine! We're both in 1-A right?"

"Yeah... But there also might be people like Kacchan or that one guy who called me out during the exam..."

"You worry to much! I'm sure our class will be-"

"DIE FOUR EYED BASTARD!"

"Wha- I will repeat myself, placing you feet on the desk insults both the creator of the desk and the great men and women who used it before you!"

"And I'll repeat myself, TAKE THE STICK OUT OF YOUR-"

"That isn't repeating yourself!"

"Don't mind them Deku-kun..." Ochako guided Izuku away from Katsuki who was being "scolded" by the bespectacled boy who Izuku hadn't wanted to be in a class with.

"Hey there!" Before they could take their seats, they were both greeted by a cheerful blond boy. He had no outstanding characteristics except for his golden eyes and a black lightning bolt dyed into his hair(or it may have been natural, with quirks you never know).

"Hello!" Ochako replied brightly.

"Good morning..." Izuku replied nervously.

"I'm Kaminari Denki! I figured I might as well introduce myself since we're gonna be classmates from now on! So... Let's get along!"

"Yeah! Let's be great friends! I'm Ochako Uraraka and this is Izuku Midoriya!"

"Nice to meet you!" Izuku said politely.

"Cool! Where are you guys sitting? The teacher left a note that says we can sit wherever."

"Shouldn't the teacher make the seating arrangements?"

"No I shouldn't and I won't." A voice from above them made them all freeze and look up. Attached to the ceiling of their classroom appeared to be a hammock housing a what appeared to be a large yellow bug.

"What the he-"

"Just go take your seats already, I can't sleep with all of your yammering." The voice sounded muffled and lazy, but for some reason Izuku felt a chill go down his spine.

"Y-yes sir!" Izuku took the seat behind Kaminari and Ochako took the seat next to him.

Slowly the rest if the class began to trickle in as Izuku, Ochako, and Kaminari talked quietly.

"So you have an electric quirk?" Izuku confirmed with the blond boy.

"Yup! It was real handy when dealing with the robots! I can electrocute anything I touch and discharge electricity from my body. But once it's out, I can't control where it goes..." Kaminari finished sheepishly, "What's more is-"

"Home room is starting..." The lazy voice cut through their conversation. The entire class looked up at the hammock. The yellow thing inside of it began squirming and fell into the aisle between the desks with a thump. It stood up and revealed itself to actually be a sleeping bag with a scruffy looking man inside.

"Alright, welcome to Yuuei, I'm your home room teacher. Yada yada yada- Plus Ultra..." Though no one said it, they all wondered how a teacher could say the school motto with such a lack of enthusiasm.

"We'll begin class immediately..."

"Sensei! Will we be attending the opening ceremony!?" The tall black haired boy was yelling again.

"Opening ceremony? Who cares about that stuff. I feel like the entrance exam didn't give me enough information on your guy's abilities. So we will be doing a physical analysis on you and your quirks... Any questions?" He paused for a second, "Good, now come with me to the training field...

* * *

 **Leave it to Aizawa to have the best entrance ever! Falling from the ceiling in a yellow sleeping bag! I know it's a bit random.**

 **Anywho, I'm gonna be making Kaminari more of a main character than Iida in this fic. Sorry to those who like Iida, but I don't really like writing him as a main character. He's too... Predictable?**

 **Well, I'll see you guys sometime soon, probably...**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	8. Chapter Eight - Potential

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Eight - Potential**

 **Hello World! This is actually a rewrite of chapter 8, it was really bad at first so now I'm coming at it again hoping for better results...**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. Then again, none of you guys think I do, so it really doesn't matter if I write this part or not.)**

* * *

"Good, everyone is changed." Shouta Aizawa, class 1-A's homeroom teacher, looked at his class, "I see very little potential in. This group..." He muttered under his breath.

"Sensei!" One of the students called out.

"What's your name again?" He asked with usual lack of enthusiasm.

"My name is Iida Tenya! I would like to know what we will be doing to evaluate our ability!"

"We will be doing a physical. 50 meter dash, grip strength, long jump, side stepping, all of that stuff."

"I see! Thank you very much! Please continue!" The passion Iida poured into all of his sentences was insane.

"Alright... Katsuki Bakugou!" The student in question raised his hand, "What was your distance for the ball throw in middle school?"

"67 meters."

"Alright, try it again, but this time with your quirk."

The class watched Bakugou as he launched the ball to insane distances. They began chanting amongst themselves about how much "fun it would be".

"How annoying..." Shouta directed his voice to his new students, "If all of you are so excited about this, how about we add a punishment?"

This got their attention

"The person with the lowest overall score will be expelled."

* * *

Izuku stood in line waiting for his turn for the 50-meter dash. He was to nervous to take notes on his classmate's quirks, "E-expelled!?" His voice cracked, "But I barely got in here, and my quirk is hardly suited for a physical examination. Honestly the fact that I passed the exam was pure luck, how am I supposed to utilize my quirk properly in this scenario..." Izuku's mumbling spiraled out control.

"Are you ready Deku-kun?" Ochako asked him, she was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Uraraka-san... How are you so excited!? We've been threatened with expulsion!" Izuku asked incredulously.

"Well... All we have to do is not get in last place right? And besides, I bet if we all do really good he won't expel any of us!"

"You are incredibly optimistic you know..."

"Next pair!"

Ochako and Izuku walked up to the starting point, "Go!" The little robot proctoring the dash yelled. Izuku and Ocahko took off, Ochako wasn't weak, but she wasn't much compared to Yuuei's standard. On the other hand, Izuku was a bit above average due to his beach training with All Might and he still had his quirk, "Hup!" Izuku jumped in the air with his hands forward. His quirk kicked in and began pulling him towards the finish line. His target was a building that was a distance behind the finish line, but flying horizontally was pretty difficult because he had gravity against him.

"Oof!" Izuku's feet hit the ground and flipped him forward onto his face.

It took a lot of effort for Ochako to ignore him and continue the dash. Izuku ended up finishing behind her.

Izuku couldn't do very much in the long jump, he was going to use his quirk, but the nearest target was to far away for him to lock onto, "Darn it..."

"Are you ok?" Ochako asked him with her hand covering her mouth. She had used her quirk to float as long as possible before dropping from nausea. She, impressively, held a higher score than Asui Tsuyu, a girl with a frog quirk.

"I should be asking you that! Did you over use your quirk again?"

Ochako's face warped into a nervous grin that was obviously meant to be a mile, "I'll be fine... Just shouldn't be using my quirk for the next one."

The "next one" was rapid sidestepping. Izuku used his quirk to the best of his abilities but it wasn't quite enough to beat Asui or the sidestepping champion, Minoru Mineta(one of the boys he had saved back in the exam.), his quirk was one that couldn't be explained without sounding perverted. He could pull his ball like hair off of his head and they could stick to anything with the exception of himself, of which they bounced off of. Izuku's attraction quirk wasn't enough to beat Minoru's balls.

In the ball tossing section, Ochako made up for her failure at sidestepping by placing fist place with an infinity sign.

"At this rate I'm going to be last..." Izuku thought nervously. There weren't many ways to apply his quirk to the test.

"Izuku! You're next!" Izuku snapped out of his trance and walked over to the circle, there was a small soft ball sitting there.

"What should I do?"

* * *

The class actually had a bit of potential. But there were still a few students who weren't doing to well. There was a red haired kid with a hardening quirk. A very useful quirk, just not one made for this exam. Another example was a girl who seemed to be perpetually invisible. She would be very good at stealth infiltrations, but she was one of, if not the, least athletic ones there. Last and certainly least, was a green haired boy who, if the files he received were correct, had "Attraction of small objects" an incredibly useless and worthless quirk.

"No potential..." He muttered to himself as the green haired kid, Izuku Midoriya stare at the ball in his hand.

"Excuse me?" Izuku was asking.

"Yes?" Shouta responded.

"I can do anything right?"

"As long as you stay in the circle."

"Alright then!" Izuku turned around and got ready to throw.

"Kid, you're supposed to throw it in the other direction, the computer will give you a negative score." Izuku seemed ignore him and pitched the ball in the wrong way. Shouta watched the score shoot into negative numbers.

"No potential..." But then the ball stopped. It turned around and began soaring backwards.

"What!?" Shouta looked back at Izuku. He was holding his hand towards the rapidly speeding up ball. Once it reached him he spun around and launched the ball in the right direction with all of the force it had built up flying towards him.

"This kid!"

The robot called out his score, "405 meters."

The ending score was surprising. The invisible girl was pretty close to last, but she also was the most flexible amongst the class, with or without quirks.

The hardening quirk boy had some ridiculous physical abilities so he wasn't very last.

The actual last place score was Tokoyami Fumikage. He was a boy with a bird shaped head. His quirk was a dark shadowy beast that lived inside him. It was honestly one of the most powerful quirks, but it happens to be a very sunny day making it weaker than Tokoyami himself.

"Well I can't exactly expel him without a guilty conscience..." Shouta thought to himself, "Class dismissed!" He said out loud.

"Wait! What about the expulsion!?" Iida yelled in a concerned voice. Tokoyami flinched, obviously hoping to avoid the topic.

"Ah... That was... A ruse in order to have you use the most of your abilities."

"What! A Yuuei teacher that lies to his students!? How disgraceful!" Shouta ignored the passionate black haired boy's rant and walked away.

"That Izuku was a surprise... His quirk is actually similar to Katsuki's in terms of power, it's just that instead of pushing away objects, he pulls them in closer..." Shouta grinned a bit to himself, "I guess he has a bit of potential..."

* * *

"DEKU-KUN!" Izuku turned to see Ochako barreling her way through the crowded halls to get to him.

"Uraraka-san! Be a bit quieter! You'll annoy the other classes..."

"Sorry, sorry. Anyways! Let's go home together!" Ochako's smiles may have blinded a couple innocent bystanders, and given Izuku a sunburn, or a blush, it was hard to tell.

"I- uh... Ok! I mean-"

"Are you guys going home? Can I tag along?" Denki poked his head out of classroom 1-A and asked.

"Sure!" Ochako readily agreed.

"Thanks! Let's go!"

"Ah, Kaminari-san. Ho did you get such a high score on the test?" Izuku asked, wanting to document his friend's quirk.

"Hehe. I messed with the ball throw and grip strength test!" Kaminari gave them a 1,000,000-watt smile(Izuku belatedly thought about how all of the people around him had such bright teeth), "I shocked the machines and had them give me scores of 9,999!"

"Wow! How did you do that?" Ochako asked astonished.

"That's a secret!"

The three friends casually talked as they walked to the train station. Izuku grinned, "I'm glad I made it into Yuuei."

* * *

 _The next day..._

* * *

Izuku, Ochako, and Denki sat anxiously at their seats. The subject that the entire class had been waiting for was just about to begin.

"I... AM..." Everyone braced themselves, "COMING THROUGH THE DO- OOF!" There was a loud crash agains the door of the classroom, "Curses, American doors are so different from these sliding doors..." All Might opened the door correctly and walked into the class room.

"It's All Might!"

"So he is a teacher here!"

"I'm kinda tired..."

"He's wearing his silver age costume!"

All of the students whispered amongst one another as All Might looked over a note card.

"Let's see... Hello class, welcome to hero training 101. I will be your teacher- Oh who cares about these introductions! I am All Might! Everyone, grab your hero costumes from the wall, get changed, and follow me!"

After getting changed...

Izuku ran to catch up with the rest of his class. He had a bit of trouble putting on his hero costume, the shoulder supports were hard to equip.

"Sorry I'm late!" He yelled to his classmates.

"Deku-kun! You look great!"

"Thanks Urararararararararrara-" Izuku's brain froze when he saw his friend's hero costume.

"Haha... I didn't mean for them to make it like this..." Ochako's costume was based off of astronauts. It was supposed to be a poofy pink outfit, similar to number 13's but there was some kind of a mistake, or a perverted designer, and the costume ended up being a skintight body suit.

"Rarararararara-" Izuku continued.

"But yours looks good! It came out great!" Izuku's costume was a green tracksuit, that had a black exoskeleton covering his shoulders and feet. His shoes were made so he could activate his quirk from his feet as well as his hands.

"Rararararka! Y-you l-look g-g-great!" Izuku got over his initial stuttering and complemented Ochako, while his hands were covering his eyes.

"Hero costumes sure are great!" Minoru, who had appeared out of nowhere, gave Izuku a thumbs up.

"Alright! Everyone, we will be having a simulation. It's time to choose teams!"

* * *

 **Ok! That is chapter 8(rewritten) if you want to read the original. Too bad! I deleted that crap!**

 **Anywho, I'll be releasing the next chapter pretty soon so stay tuned!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	9. Chapter Nine - Deku vs Kacchan

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Nine - Deku & Round Face vs The King of Explodo-kills & Four-eyes**

 **Hello World! It's that time again! To shamelessly leech off of a popular manga's universe in order to twist the world in whatever way you see fit!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own the popular manga of which I am leeching off of.)**

* * *

"What we will be doing is a training simulation in which two teams of two go against each other. The teams are villains and heroes, the villain's goal is to guard the atomic bomb that every villain seems to have, and the heroes job is to defuse it. Since this is a simulation, all you have to do to "defuse" the bomb is touch it, but if the bomb isn't "defused" in ten minutes, it's considered the villain's victory. Any questions!?"

"Isn't this cape absolutely fabulous!?" The Japanese-French boy of the laser navel asked.

"Yes, Aoyama my boy! Capes are a very good addition to have to your hero outfit!"

"Sensei! What about Thunderhead? He snagged his cape on a missile!"

"What about Stratogale, she got her cape caught in a jet turbine!"

"And don't forget Splashdown! His cape made him get sucked into a vortex!"

The class began yelling about different cases in which heroes died because of their capes. All Might glanced at the fabric attached to his shoulders suddenly very self conscious.

"Ah, about that... Let's choose the first two teams! Katsuki Bakugou and Iida Tenya vs Ochako Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya!"

"Who the hell is Iida Tenya!?" Katsuki yelled at his classmates.

"Disgraceful! How can you not remember you own classmate's name-" Iida, the tall bespectacled boy, responded hotly.

"Listen up. I don't want you dragging me down! I'm gonna beat the enemy team and you will stay out of my way!"

"This is a team exercise! You can't run off and battle two other students at once!"

"Shut up! I can do whatever I want!"

"Katsuki and Iida! You two will be the villain team, get ready to defend your bomb!" All Might stopped their bickering.

"Fine."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Looks like we're together again! Just like the exam! It's like fate. Or something!" Ochako levitated a small pebble.

Izuku replied, "Well we were with a lot of people in the exa-"

"Just accept it Deku-kun!" Ochako chucked the pebble at him., "We'll totally beat Kacchan and Four-eyes!"

"Um, Uraraka-san... His name isn't four-"

"START!" All Might's loud boisterous voice rang through the training field and interrupted several classes back in the main building.

"Let's go, Uraraka-san!" Izuku held out his hand and Ochako gave him a high five. He used his quirk to attach to the wall and began climbing.

"It's on floor 5!" Izuku called back down to his female partner.

"Got it!"

"Wait Uraraka-sa-" Izuku was knocked backwards into a neighboring building.

"HOW THE HELL ARE YOU FLOATING UP THERE DEKU!?" Katsuki was leaning out of the 5th floor window with a smoking palm.

"Kacchan!" Ochako yelled in surprise.

"Kacchan... WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING KACCHAN!? MY NAME IS KATSUKI YOU-" Katsuki began climbing out the window.

"Calm yourself, Bakugou-kun! You can't jump from this high!" Iida yelled as he restrained him.

"Deku-kun, are you ok?" Izuku pulling down himself back to the ground with his quirk.

"Yeah, I'm fine... But we won't be able to go in through the fifth floor window."

"Bakugou-kun!" Both Izuku and Ochako turned up to see a furious, blond, red eyed, volatile, teenager of mass destruction and explodo-kills, come falling down towards them.

"DIE!" Katsuki yelled at them.

Izuku grabbed Ochako and pulled them both into the building in order to keep their heads from disintegrating into a pile of ash.

*BOOM*

The door collapsed into rubble sealing their exit.

"Ochako!? Are you alright!?" Izuku asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Haha... You finally called me by my first name!" Ochako got up and brushed herself off, "Let's go Deku-kun! To the fifth floor!"

"WHERE ARE YOU DEKU!" Katsuki's voice echoed around the narrow halls.

"Shoot... We're trapped..." Izuku and Ochako carefully snuck through the hallway trying to determine where Katsuki's voice was coming from.

"DKEU!"

"What should we do? The time limit is running out..." Ochako glanced at Izuku nervously.

"DEKU! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Um... I'm not sure..." Izuku replied as he poked his head around a corner.

"GET OUT HERE YOU COWARD!"

"We can't make it to the fifth floor with Kacchan here. We need to get around him." Izuku suddenly had an idea, "Uraraka-san! I think we win!"

"DEKU! WHERE THE F-"

* * *

"Oi! Kacchan!" Izuku yelled at his childhood friend, "I'm right here!" He stood at the end of the hallway with his hands balled into fists.

"You finally showed up." Katsuki's hands began smoking, "Where's round face?"

"Round fa- You mean Uraraka-san? Well she's-"

"It doesn't matter, she's going to defuse the bomb right?" Katsuki's hands were now not only smoking, but also making sizzling noises "Tell me Deku, what did you do to get into Yuuei? Did you have a guy on the inside? Did you cheat on the test?"

"No Kacchan, I-"

"SHUT UP!" The sizzling turned into crackling, "Let's have a little fight! Just like we did in the old days!"

"Wait Kacchan! Let me explain myse-" Katsuki rushed in at Izuku and swung out with his right hand. Izuku raised his fists and deflected the blow with his arms. Katsuki was unfazed as he flew over Izuku with an explosion from his left hand. Grabbing Izuku's arm wit his right hand, he landed and flung Izuku over his head and onto the ground.

"You're surprisingly light Deku... Did round face do something?"

Izuku was knocked away once again by Katsuki's quirk.

"Come on Deku! How did you get into Yuuei with this crappy performance?"

Izuku raised his fists in an attempt to block Katsuki's relentless attacks but it wasn't enough the stop the explosions from knocking him back.

"Kacchan. You don't understand!"

"I guess if you won't show me your real strength... I just need to force you to fight!" Katsuki raised his hand and pointed it at Izuku, "Let's see if the support teams made my gauntlets correctly..."

"Bakugou my boy, wait!"

"DIE!"

* * *

A huge explosion went off and made Ochako turn around. She hiding behind a pillar on the fifth floor, "What happened?" She wondered if loud.

"Ha! You're finally here? Hero..." A "villainous" voice called out to Ochako.

"He found me!?"

"No that doesn't sound right... Have you come here to defeat me hero!? No that's not right either."

Ochako peeked around the corner and saw Iida looking at a mirror with a "bomb" sitting a couple feet away from him.

"We meet again! Heroes... No! That doesn't work!" He was practicing his villainous voice.

"Pfft! How is he so serious about this!?"

"Who's there!?" Iida spun around, "Shoot! I was supposed to say my line!" Ochako deactivated the gravity on herself and jumped at the nuclear weapon.

"Stop right there Uraraka-kun!" Iida shot forward in a burst of speed and moved the weapon. Ochako kept flying and hit the opposite wall. She floated in midair with her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong!?" Iida asked in concern, his good nature making him forget about the villain act.

"Nothing... I'm fi-" Ochako had to stop talking to cover up her mouth.

"Is this your quirk's drawback!? Turn off your anti gravity if you feel sick!" Ochako didn't respond, "Why are you going this far!?"

"I... I need to help... Deku-kun..."

"Midoriya-"

"HERO TEAM... WINS!"

"Release!" Ochako fell in to the ground.

"Huh!?"

* * *

 _About one minute earlier..._

* * *

"DIE!" A huge ball of fire filled the narrow hallway.

"Shoot!" Izuku un-balled his hands and pointed them at a wall. He flew there at an abnormal speed narrowly avoiding the blast which shot past him and destroyed the wall to the outside.

"A opening!" Izuku, using his quirk flew out the hole and attached himself to the next building.

"DEKU!"

"Sorry, Kacchan! But I want to win this!" He kicked off and shot towards the fifth floor window like a bullet.

He flew inside and, ignoring the screams of fury from behind him, surveyed the scenario. Ochako was floating on the opposite side of the room and Iida was right beneath him next to the bomb.

"Is this your quirk's drawback!? Turn off your anti gravity if you feel sick! Why are you going this far!?" Iida asked Ochako.

"I... I need to help... Deku-kun..."

Izuku pushed off of the roof and placed his hand on the bomb.

"Midoriya-"

"HERO TEAM WINS!"

"Release!" Ochako released her quirk and both Shan and Izuku fell to the ground. But when Ochako landed on her feet. her boots designed to withstand the impact, Izuku was lucky enough to bounce off of the bomb, fall backwards, and hit his head, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

 **Wassup! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm not very good at writing battle scenes so I hope it turned out ok...**

 **Anywho! I may skip the other student's battle because first off, there is no change, and second, Izuku may or may not be unconscious for the entire event...**

 **I'm out, peace!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	10. Chapter Ten - The Lunch Rush

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Ten - The Lunch Rush**

 **Hello World! If you have been reading this for a while I have a warning to make. I edited chapter Eight and changed a bunch of it(because it sucked!) anyway you can read that if you want to, there shouldn't be that much of an impact on the story though.**

 **(Disclaimer: I'm sure in some parallel dimension I own Boku no Hero Academia, but it is not this dimension!"**

* * *

"What… What happened? Izuku sat up and looked around. He was in Yuuei's health room.

"Hello?" He called out, there was no one there, "I'd better go find Recovery Girl and tell her I'm okay-" Izuku pushed himself up only to realize there was an extra weight on his legs.

Peacefully sleeping across Izuku's legs was no other than Ochako Uraraka.

"URARAKA-SAN!?" Izuku yelled in shock.

"Good morning…" Ochako raised her head and yawned, "Ah! Deku-kun! You're awake!"

"Yeah, what happened when I was out?"

"Well… You missed the rest of All Might's class." Izuku's face morphed into the expression of, one who heard that their pet dog had died in a car accident.

"Wait! It's ok! He'll be teaching us all year!"

Tears threatened to spill out of Izuku's eyes, "I missed All Might's first class… AAAUUUUUUGHHHH! He picked up the lamp next to the table and began banging his head against it.

"Deku-kun! Calm down!" Ochako tried to pry the lamp from the emotionally crushed fanboy.

"But! But!"

"It will be fine. There weren't any interesting fights anyways! Except for that one ice guy… Oh! Aoyama actually did pretty good! And Mineta's way of utilizing his quirk…" If Izuku did't look depressed when he heard about missing All Might's class, he most certainly did now that he heard that he missed out on adding his classmate's quirks to his notebooks.

"AAAUUUUGGHHHH!"

* * *

 _Some screaming later_

* * *

"Thank your for taking care of me…" Izuku bowed his way out of the nurse's office and headed towards his classroom.

"Are you alright?" Ochako asked nervously.

Izuku, who had calmed down significantly, replied, "Yeah, I'm- ALL MIGHT!"

"What?" Ochako looked at him concerned that the fanboy had injured himself with the banging.

"Hahaha! It is good to see you are ok, Midoriya my boy!" All Might was standing next to them in a striped suit.

"I'm sorry I missed your class!" Izuku immediately bowed.

"It is all right, Midoriya my boy! It is, all might!" Unlike Izuku, All Might meant to make the pun, but it still wasn't very good.

"All Might-sensei, what is the next class?" Ochako asked.

"The next class? It's still lunch period! But more importantly, I'd like to discuss what you did in the fight against Katsuki and Iida, would you two come with me to the staff room?"

"Of course!" Izuku and Ochako followed All Might to the teacher's lounge.

* * *

"So first off," All Might had a mug of coffee in his hands, "Why didn't you fight back at Katsuki?"

"Ah!" Izuku perked up, "Well, I didn't want to give away that I was floating."

"You were floating all that time? I didn't notice!" All Might looked at him in surprise.

"You see, I had this hero outfit made so that I could use my quirk from my feet, it's just I need to keep my hands balled up to do so, and I'm still not used to it... So I couldn't really fight him without revealing that Uraraka-san had erased my gravity."

"I see, that's how you flew out of the way so quickly!"

"Yup! And I snuck past Kacchan to distract Four ey- I mean Iida! I needed to get him and the bomb near the window so that Deku-kun could get to it without him knowing!" Ochako added excitedly.

"I see... Very good! Also..." All Might paused, seeming to have difficulty wording his next question, "Why do your hero costumes have matching rabbits on them?"

Izuku froze.

"They're cute aren't they?" Ochako grinned happily with her eyes closed, imagining the bunny designs that she and Izuku put on the right shoulders of their hero costumes.

"Well, um... About that! Uraraka-san said that we should get matching emblems to show that we worked together to crest our hero costumes and then she suggested bunnies because of the original design on my costume and I didn't want to offend- no I felt like it was ok- I-" Izuku went into muttering mode.

"Hahaha! All might(no that was not a typo), I think I understand the circumstances." All Might stood up, spilling coffee on his pants in the process, "Oops, I'm going to change, you two go ahead and get some lunch!" All Might rushed out the door, leaving Ochako and Izuku behind in the staff room.

"Well are you ready to go-" An alarm suddenly started blaring.

"What is this!? A fire alarm?" Ochako asked.

"I don't know but we need to go!" Izuku grabbed Ochako by the hand and led her out of the room. But they were in the staff section of the school. Whatever was going on was dangerous enough for the school to go into lockdown mode.

"Shoot, why are there kids here! They should all be in the hallways right?" A voice asked from behind them. All Might was already no where to be seen and there were two strangers standing down the hallway.

"Tomura Shigaraki, we don't have much time until the mass media is taken care of, we must hurry." One of them said, he looked like a black mist with piercing yellow eyes.

"Kurogiri... Why don't we just kill these mobs? I could finish them in one move!" The other replied, he had a black hoodie on and bluish grey hair hanging over his eyes.

"Well we can't leave any witnesses... Make sure you deal with them quickly, though once the teachers realize their students are missing we'll have a harder time with the invasion."

Izuku and Ochako stared at the two suspicious looking characters in confusion. They were to far away for them to hear what they were saying.

"Um... Are you two teachers?" Ochako asked uncertainly. Izuku was still nervously staring at them: He didn't recognize them. He may not have recognized Aizawa-sensei's identity as eraser head at first; But the idea that there were two more heroes, famous enough to teach at Yuuei, that he didn't know about, was unlikely.

"Uraraka-san... I'm not too sure that we should be trusting these two... There's something wrong here..."

"What do you mean?" Ochako turned to Izuku and asked. Tomura suddenly appeared in front of them in an insane burst of speed.

"You pesky mobs are so annoying." He stated in a bored tone as he reached towards both of their faces.

* * *

 **And I'm tired, so I'll stop here! I'm not sure what time of day All Might's class is, and I'm not to sure how many days are in between the first class and the mass media invasion, but cut me some slack! I don't think it needs to be that specifically accurate!**

 **Anywho, I'll write the next chapter whenever I feel like it(and I have time...)**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	11. Chapter Eleven - Run Away

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Eleven - Attack, Magic, Item, RUN AWAY**

 **Hello World! I'd first like to say OH MY GOODNESS I HAVE OVER 100 FAVORITES! But when I'm done saying that, here is the eleventh chapter of a worthless quirk, I'm glad that all of you guys are reading this despite my obvious lack of experience in writing!**

 **(Disclaimer: You know what, I'd be fine being sued by Kohei Horikoshi! It would be cool to meet him and I'm lazy, so I'm not gonna even bother writing a disclaimer for this chapter!)**

* * *

Izuku watched in abject horror as the hooded stranger reached out for Ochako's face. There were many dangerous quirks scattered around the world, a lot with different ways of activating. But, as a general rule of thumb, a good 80% of quirks that affected another person required direct, physical contact; The other 20% sometimes required blood, or a simple response.

But with that information in mind, Izuku watched the stranger's dry pale hand thinking only one thing, "I can't save her."

"Hmm…" The black hooded stranger stopped, "Huh? Another challenger has appeared?" He turned around, prompting Izuku to follow his line of sight. Staring at them with furious red eyes, Shouta Aizawa stood at the end of the hallway. The bandages that usually rested around his neck were wrapped around the black haze's body which was revealed to be wearing a waiter's outfit.

"Ah… I didn't want to battle any bosses yet! Kurogiri… Why is there a mini-boss here?" The villain next to Izuku and Ochako stopped reaching out towards them and started complaining to his bound companion.

"Tomura! You need to deal with the children!"

Izuku saw a pair of yellow goggles around his homeroom teacher's neck and immediately recognized his hero identity,"Aizawa-sensei… You're Eraser-head!?"

"Right now that's unimportant! Midoriya! Uraraka! Go get the the rest of the teachers, I won't be able to hold back both of these villains at the same time."

"Yes sir!" Izuku, still leading Ochako by the hand, ran away from the fight.

Despite what he said, Shouta was actually doing an extremely good job at holding back both of the villains. He had Kurogiri tied up, lying on the floor, and he had Tomura's quirk disabled. He was also violently lashing out at the villain with his bandages in an attempt to restrain him.

"Tomura, we may need to retreat. If the other teachers arrive we won't be able to win!"

"Aww… Run away? I don't want to…" Tomura scratched his neck absentmindedly while leaning away from Eraser-head's attack.

"Think about this! We need to escape!" Kurogiri yelled at Tomura

Tomura hit his hand onto his palm, "I've got it! How about I kill those two mobs that just ran away! Then we can continue without interference." Tomura's arms were suddenly constricted to his sides as one of Eraser-head's attacks landed.

"Where do you think you're going?" Shouta's red eyes were threatening enough to strike fear into the hearts of the strongest villains, but not Tomura.

"There wrappings are annoying… Kurogiri, teleport me to the brats that ran away." Shouta turned to prevent Kurogiri from teleporting Tomura, but as soon as he wasn't looking; Tomura used his quirk to disintegrate through the bandages that Aizawa had used on him.

"Darn it!" Shouta tried to retrain Tomura again.

"Not so fast!" Kurogiri's hands shot out to warp Shouta away.

"I'm sorry Midoriya… You need to deal with him yourself…" Shouta clenched his fists in anger at his own incompetence.

"Deku-kun! Where are you going?" Ochako struggled to keep up with Izuku's desperate dash for help.

"We need to find one of the teachers! Aizawa-sensei's quirk won't be able to hold them back for very long!" Izuku yelled back as he opened the door to the staff room

"Well what about All Might? He was just here a few minutes ago right?" Ochako said, gasping for breath; Unlike some people, she did not go trough a 10 month physical training regime designed by the one of the most muscular men in Japan.

"All Might?" Izuku thought for a second, "All Might rushed out of the room pretty quickly, so he might be busy…"

"What can he be busy with that is more important than villains breaking into the building!?" the student's conversation was cut off when Tomura came around a corner and lunged at Ochako with an outstretched hand.

"I found you!"

"OCHAKO!" Izuku used his quirk on Tomura redirecting the attack onto himself. Izuku then balls up his fist and punched Tomura with all of his might. Tomura, who didn't expect the extra force or the push, flipped over Izuku and landed behind him on his back.

"Ah… A sneak attack! That's why I shouldn't underestimate weak mobs… They can still get critical hits sometimes…" Tomura stood up, unfazed.

"Deku-kun… What should we do?" Ochako asked nervously.

"We need to incapacitate him! We won't be able to run away…"

"Oi, oi! Don't talk about your plan right infront of your opponent!" Tomura's eye's held a psychotic glint in them; they were the eyes of a murderer.

"Ochako, we need to run…"

"Right!" Ochako understood his request and quickly used her quirk on the green haired boy, who in turn, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled them away with his quirk.

"Oh! You two have some impressive speed stats!" Tomura noted gleefully before vanishing in a blur, "But you're still not fast enough." His voice came from inform of them.

"Darn it!" Izuku lashed out with a kick. Tomura raised one hand and caught the kick easily.

"Ah… Is that all you got?" Izuku's pant leg began disintegrating into ash, "And here I was hoping for a bit of a challenge!"

"AUUGH!" Izuku cried out in pain as his skin began turning into dust and flaking away from ankle.

"AWWWWWWWWW…. YEEEEEEAAAAAH!" Tomura lost is grip as he was knocked away from the two students by a sound wave so loud, it was visible to the naked eye(I don't know how it works either!)

"What have you done to my cute listeners?" Present Mic's voice was very calm, but his eyes held a sea of rage.

"What is with these hallways and their high encounter rate?" Tomura asked no one in particular from his position on the ground.

"Mic-sensei!" Ochako called out desperately, "Deku-kun is injured!"

"Go down that hall and turn right, you'll find the teacher lounge, co in, close the door, and lock it! Don't open it until the alarm stops ringing!" Present Mic didn't once take his eyes off of his opponent, "You two did well escaping so far, now let me handle this game obsessed freak."

Ochako nodded her head in confirmation and picked up, the now weightless, Izuku, "Good luck Mic-sensei!"

"No no no… I don't want to here a Good luck" Present Mic turned and smiled at them, "I want to here a, AW YEAH!"

Izuku and Ochako smiled at their eccentric teacher, "Aw yeah!"

Present Mic's smile couldn't be any bigger, "Now!" He rolled his neck, "I feel like I can take on an army!"

Ochako ran away with Izuku in her arms while Present Mic used his quirk to yell obscenities at Tomura.

* * *

 **I always felt a bit bad for Present Mic. He always tries to get his audiences enthusiastic with extra energy, but he is always met with cold silence. He deserves an "Oh Yeah!"**

 **Anywho, I hope that this lived up to your expectations, assuming you had any, thank you all so much for 100 favorites(Though I seriously don't deserve it)**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	12. Chapter Twelve - Class President

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Twelve - Class President**

 **Hello World I'm back from a long long break! More specifically three days!**

 **(Disclaimer: If I would to come into the possession of Boku no Hero** **Academia, you guys would be the first to know!)**

* * *

Ochako held the rapidly reddening cloth over Izuku's leg. During their brief spar with Tomura; the villain used his disintegration quirk to dissolve a section of Izuku's ankle.

"Don't worry Deku-kun! You'll be just fine!" She reassured her injured friend.

"I-I'm alright!" Izuku had tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Ah! You're crying! I'll get some bandages right away!" Ochako stood up.

"Wait! It 's not that!" Izuku stopped her, "It's just... Eraser-head usually battles alone at night and Present Mic has been teacher for the past few years so I haven't really had the chance to watch either of them battle and it was a good chance to see their fighting styles-"

"That's what you were crying about!?" Ochako stared at him, "You are literally missing part of your ankle! How are you thinking about heroes right now!?" Izuku blushed and looked at the ground, "Deku-kun, just wait there and I'll find some gauze."

"Thank you... O-Ochako..." Izuku's face went red as the blood flowing out of his leg.

Ochako grinned, "No problem!"

* * *

Kurogiri was in a predicament. He was being dragged across the floor by a pro hero without being able to use his "warp quirk". His partner Tomura had run off after two small students and judging by the swear words that could be heard all across the school, he had run into the voice hero, Present Mic.

The pro hero that had captured him was Eraser-head. His quirk allows him to temporarily "erase" the quirk of anyone he stared at. His hair, which had been defying gravity and falling upward, fell back down into its normal shaggy position. But jut as fast as it fell, it suddenly stood back up.

"Oi villain... Who sent you here?" The hero asked. Kurogiri averted his eyes.

"You know, even if you don't talk here you'll still have to talk eventually..." Eraser-head's hair fell again.

"Check." Kurogiri activated his quirk and made a warp gate beneath Eraser-head's feet.

"Shoot!" Shouta Aizawa fell through the gate and appeared outside of the building. Kurogiri closed the gate and cut off the bandages that were still wrapped around him, "Now to get Tomura."

* * *

Present Mic was still screaming profanities at Tomura.

"Tomura! We need to leave, the reinforcements are coming!"

"Aw.. It looks like a game over... Let's go home..." Kurogiri opened up a gate for Tomura to walk through.

"Like I'll let you ESCAPE-" Present Mic changed his sentence into an attack, the sound wave shot towards the two villains.

"Kurogiri, use Mirror Move!" Tomura yelled.

"Tomura, please do not treat me like one of your video games." Kurogiri responded while forming a warp wall that Present Mic's attack hit directly. It then came back out right being him, hitting him in the back. The two villains then left, leaving an injured Present Mic in their wake.

* * *

 _The next day..._

* * *

"-then we all heard someone swearing at the top of their lungs. And during the brief pause, Bakugou used an explosion to get everyone's attention. Then he yelled-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'VE TOLD THIS STORY A MILLION TIMES!" Katsuki interrupted Kaminari's retelling of what happened during the day before's lunch period.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kaminari replied with an unapologetic expression.

"So it was just the mass media?" Jirou Kyouka, one of the girls listening to Kaminari's story, asked.

"Yup! There was nothing to worry about!" The door slid open gaining all of their attention. In walked Izuku with his ankle in a cast. Class 1-A burst into a state of chaos.

"Midoriya-kun! Are you alright!?

"Shoot! What happened man!?"

"Deku-kun, how are you holding up?"

"Are you ok? Midoriya-chan?"

"Ah! I'm fine! Izuku quickly reassured them, "Just an injury during yesterday's mayhem!" Aizawa had told them to keep quiet about the villains breaking in, he didn't want the student base to freak out.

"Alright everyone return to your seats." Aizawa had returned, "Um... Class president go ahead and take these papers to the office..."

"Excuse me! Sensei! We never chose a class president!" Iida stood up and informed the homeroom teacher passionately.

"Oh... Everyone play rock paper scissors until there is one person left. Go ahead and use any methods you want, I won't care."

* * *

Izuku watched all of the other rock paper scissors matches progress. He had been wiped out in the first round by simple means, and now he was very glad he did.

They were no longer playing rock paper scissors...

"Take this!" Kaminari yelled as he electrocuted Kirishima who was about to beat Kaminari's scissors with rock.

"Is this really ok?" Iida, asked. He had been paired against Mina who had said that she didn't want to be president and would use rock... She used scissors...

"I'll allow it..." Aizawa said sleepily.

"Rock... Paper.. Scissors... SHOOT! What the heck! That has to be cheating!" Mineta yelled out angrily. He had been paired against Shouji, a boy with six arms...

"I'll allow it..." Aizawa repeated.

* * *

The game progressed smoothly, Shouji being taken out by Momo, a girl who created ten of each item, who was in turn taken out by Katsuki who blew away all of her creations with paper(and a rather large explosion)

"We have come down to the final match! Katsuki Bakugou vs Mina Ashido! Kacchan has won most matches by threatening his opponent while Mina has won relying on deception and luck. Who will take on the job of class president!?"

"Uraraka-san? Why are you announcing?"

"Me? Well it seemed like fun!"

"ROCK!" The entire class turned to the last two opponents.

"PAPER!" They all held their breath.

"SCISSORS!" Katsuki's eyes held a fire in them, Mina's eyes shimmered mysteriously.

"SHOOT!" Katsuki used paper and unleashed a large explosion at Mina. Mina, with her insane reflexes, leaned backwards and avoided the blast. Her hand was mostly coiled with the pointer finger and thumb raised.

"Gun?" The whole class asked in confusion.

"Meh, why not?" Aizawa gave her the green light.

"YAY! I WON!" Mina jumped for joy.

"DARN IT!" Katsuki screamed in rage.

"Well! Let's get along! Vice President!" Mina reached out her hand.

"Curse you..." Katsuki growled while glaring at Mina.

"Good... Now both of you take these papers to the office." Aizawa handed then a stack of papers.

"Huh?" It was then that Mina realized that the Class President had to work.

"No! Please someone trade with me!"

"That's no good... You two won! Now get those papers to the office..." Aizawa's red eyes were threatening enough to scare All Might.

"Yes..." Mina and Katsuki said submissively.

* * *

 **So I was having trouble determining which name to write the characters as... So now it's just a mess...**

 **Anywho, I think I'll stick to calling Eraser-head/Shouto, Aizawa, and I'll call Denki, Kaminari..**

 **That's all!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	13. Chapter Thirteen - An Unlucky Field Trip

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Thirteen - An Unlucky Field Trip**

 **Hello World! I am back once again! And since none of you guys came here to read the Author's Note so I'll just start the chapter! Also I will be posting the next chapter very soon so be ready!**

 **(Disclaimer: While I may not own Boku no Hero Academia, I bet I own the same amount, if not more, of the Boku no Hero Academia manga then you!)**

* * *

"Urp!" Ochako held her hand over her mouth to prevent her lunch from spilling across the bus' floor.

"Are you alright? Uraraka-san?" Izuku asked nervously, handing her a bucket.

"I'm… Fine!" She replied nauseously, "I'm just naturally susceptible to motion sickness…"

"That's strange… I thought if you were already used to being nauseous from using your quirk you would have somewhat of an immunity to regular motion sickness…"

"Well, feeling weightless and moving around are different kinds of stimuli…"

"Hey Lovebirds!" Kaminari leaned in from the seat behind theirs. Class 1-A was riding on a bus to go to some form of rescue training.

"L-lovebirds!?" Izuku asked, his voice cracking in the process. Ochako on the other hand, did not hear, due to the fact that she was quietly puking into the bucket.

"Well… Isn't it obvious?" Kaminari asked, "I mean, you two are nearly joined at the hip, you both seem to be paired up in all of the events we've had…"

"What!? No we haven't!" Izuku quickly denied.

"Seating arrangement, All Might's hero training, Present Mic's english conversation class, ultimate frisbee after school…"

"I don't see what ultimate frisbee has to do with anything…"

"Well I'm just saying, you two are already marked as the class couple! You even have matching emblems on you hero costumes!" Kamari pointed to the bunny symbol on Izuku and Ochako's shoulders.

"T-there's a-a r-reason f-or t-that!" Izuku's speech was slowly breaking down, "Y-you s-see… W-we b-b-both h-have t-them b-be-because-"

"Because they're cute right?" Ochako joined their conversation, feeling slightly rejuvenated after emptying her stomach.

"URARAKA-SAN!" Izuku jumped at her sudden recovery, "H-how much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Hmm? Just the part about the our bunny crest. Why?"

"Ah! It- It's nothing!" Izuku quickly covered up.

Kaminari began snickering,

"Everyone!" Most of the class ignored Mina's voice, "Hey! Class!" No one paid attention to the class president, Mina whimpered, "Why is no one listening to me..."

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU USELESS IDOTS! RACCOON EYES HAS SOME STUPID ANNOUNCEMENT!" While the class president was ignored, the same could not be said for the vice-president, who easily got the attention of the rest of the class.

"Uh, yeah! I believe I'm supposed to run you guys through the emergency escape protocol, in case there's a fire, or an earthquake, or a villain attack, or a typhoon…" Mina started listing off.

"Don't worry. You don't need to do that." Aizawa said from his position on the floor, he was once again wrapped up in a poofy yellow sleeping bag.

"B-but-"

"We won't need the safety protocol, and besides, we're already here." Aizawa somehow stood up and shed his protective layer, "President, lead the way..."

"Let's go everyone!" Mina yelled.

* * *

The location that they went for training looked very much like a theme park. It had different zones, colorful walkways, and a mascot character.

"Hello class and welcome to the Unseen Simulation Joint! Or USJ!" A short man wearing a sort of astronaut outfit said cheerily.

Izuku gasped in surprise, "It's-"

"NUMBER 13! The gentlemanly hero that utilizes his quirk in many scenarios to save people! While he isn't very good at fighting like All Might or Eraser-head, people say due to his high intellect and precise use of his quirk he saves nearly as many people a month as All Might himself!" Ochako squealed.

"Ochako! Are you alright!?" Jirou grabbed Ochako by the shoulders, "What's wrong! Have you been spending to much time around Midoriya!?" Since Jirou Kyouka sat directly in-front of her, the two of them has gotten pretty close.

"Huh? N-no! Of course not! I've just always like Number 13 a lot!" Ochako's response fell on deaf ears.

"Ochako! You stuttered! Ok that's it!" Jirou rounded on Izuku, "You will stay at least two meters away from Ochako at all times for the rest of today! I don't want you corrupting her

"C-corrupting!?"

"It's fine!" Kaminari slung his arm around Izuku's shoulders, "You can hang out with me instead!"

"I'm confused about what's going on..." Ochako muttered to herself as she looked back and forth between Jirou and Kaminari.

"Today we will be preformng rescue simulations!" Number 13 regained the attention of class 1-A, "USJ is divided into six zones that are all connected by a central plaza. The ruins zone, landslide zone, mountain zone, conflagration zone, flood zone, and downpour zone, these areas were created so that students could practice rescuing people from natural disasters!"

Eijiro Kirishima raised his hand, "Excuse me?"

"Yes, Kirishima?" Number 13 answered.

"What is the middle zone? Miasma or something?" He was gesturing towards the central plaza where a ominous black mist was forming.

"Everyone get back!" Aizawa's usually lazy voice was brisk and serious, "Those are villains…" Surely enough, people began walking out of the mist, "Kaminari!"

"Yes!?"

"Contact someone at the school! We need backup."

"Yes sir- Wait… I can't make connection with anything, my signal is jammed."

"Tch- They've thought this through… Iida! Kouda!"

"…"

"Yes sir!" The passionate Tenya Iida and the silent Kouji Kouda both stood at attention.

"Iida, run back to the main campus. Kouda, I want you to try to contact the school with a carrier pigeon." Kouda's nodded, his quirk allowed him to talk to animals.

"Yes sir!" Iida activated his engines and began running towards the gate.

"Quickly everyone, get ready to defend, from the looks of it a lot of the villains are weak pawns with no real impact on the story!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Number 13 asked.

"Right now it doesn't matter!" Aizawa took the pair of goggles hanging around his neck and put them over his eyes, "Right now we need to stick together an defend ourselves!" Aizawa was cut off by a black portal appearing beneath him. Instinctively he jumped backwards.

"Very nice! You have much better reflexes then when I battled you before!" Kurogiri sounded impressed as he rose out of the portal.

"I merely underestimated you… It won't happen again." Aizawa yanked on the bandages around his neck as his hair floated up out of his eyes. His eyes turned red behind his goggles as he disabled Kurogiri's quirk.

"HAHAHA! MAN! You heroes really are pretty dumb!" The villain's quirk faded away, and standing in the black mist's place was a black haired man wearing a orange t-shirt and beat up jeans, "I ain't Kurogiri! My quirk just lets me look like other people!" He laughed some more, "You'd do well to remember my name. For I am-"

Aizawa grabbed the guy and flung him into the ground knocking him out. But it was to late.

"AIZAWA-SENSEI!" Eraser-head spun around and saw all of his students being consumed Kurogiri's warp portals.

"SENPAI!" Number 13, who wasn't able to activate his quirk without hitting the students called out for help; he was scratching at the ground uselessly trying to not fall into Kurogiri's portal.

"Number 13!" Eraser-head threw out a bandage an pulled his junior out of the portal.

Number 13 got up and brushed himself off, "Thank you senpai… But all of the students have been captured…"

"It will be fine… " Aizawa turned to Kurogiri with his furious red eyes, "Those kids will be alright. They may not look like it, but they're al very strong."

"I hope you're right." Number 13 said as he raised his fingers at the villain.

"Are you ready?"

"Let's do this, Senpai!"

* * *

 **Omake: A President's duties…**

"Oh! Class is over! See ya!" The substitute teacher rushed out of the room. Since Present Mic was suspended(due to amplifying profanities all over the school) they had a substitute instructor come in. He was a lazy guy with a quirk that let him cancel all other quirks in a certain range.

"That was one of the best classes I've had my whole life!" Kaminari yelled as he stood up.

"Shut up!" his seat mate Kyouka kicked him forcing him back into his seat, "All he did was assign self study!"

"IT IS UNACCEPTABLE! FOR A TEACHER AT THIS PRESTIGIOUS SCHOOL TO SIMPLY WALK IN AND ASSIGN SELF STUDY!" Iida screamed in a fiery rage that rivaled Katsuki's.

"Calm down!" Moms Yaoyozoru told Iida, "If you didn't like the lesson that much why didn't you tell him?"

"I DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO QUESTION THE TEACHER'S TEACHING METHOD! THAT RESPONSIBILITY ONLY BELONGS TO THE CLASS PRESIDENT!" Iida rounded on Mina who was happily napping at her desk, "PRESIDENT!"

"AUUGH! What!? What happened!?" Mina shot up like a bullet, her "Acid" quirk activating on reflex, dissolving a bit of her desk.

"AAAAAUUUUUGHHH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Iida stared at the desk in horror, "OUR BELOVED SENIORS USED THESE DESKS AND YOU'VE DAMAGED ONE OF THEM!"

"You know… I haven't actually met any of our seniors yet…" Iida ignored Ochako's comment.

"I MUST APOLOGIZE IMMEDIATELY!" He ran out the door.

"Ah! No running in the hallways!" Mina called out.

"CURSES!" Class 1-A heard Iida call from down the hall.

"Well… I feel like I fulfilled my duty as class president today!" Mina used her quirk to make it look like she wiped sweat from her brow(The acid fell and left another mark on her desk)

* * *

 **Some of you may be wondering why I wrote an Omake for this chapter… My answer is, I just felt like it… There was no where to fit it in the chapter and it felt like a waste to delete it, so I just tacked it on to the end. I hope you guys didn't mind!(Also, how many of you guys recognized the substitute teacher?)**

 **Anywho, I'd like to dedicated a moment of silence to the pawn wearing a orange hoodie, though you only appeared for a moment, I'm certain we will remember you with a great fondness… Who were we talking about again?**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	14. Chapter Fourteen - The USJ Attack

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Fourteen - The USJ Attack**

 **Hello World! Skip the formalities.**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero)**

 **Done!**

* * *

Izuku's feet hit the ground and he immediately took in his surroundings. He was standing in a city that was being consumed by flames within a circle of nameless villains, "This must be the conflagration zone!"

"From the looks of it yeah!" Said Kaminari who had been standing next to him had been pulled into the same portal.

"Just you and me?" Izuku asked, keeping a close eye on the villains surrounding them.

"Seems like it! Let's do this!" Kaminari raised his fist for a fist bump only to have it knocked away by a floating glove.

"You guys are so mean! I'm here too!" Apparently Tooru Hagakure had also made it into the conflagration zone. And from the looks of it, she was waving her arms around angrily.

"Hagakure-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you were there!"

"It's fine... Let's just beat these guys!" Tooru Hagakure was one of the six girls of class 1-A she also happened to be perpetually invisible.

"DON'T LOOK DOWN ON US, BRATS!" A villain with tusks coming out of his mouth charged at Izuku. Izuku, using his reflexes along with All Might's self defense training, used his quirk and pulled the villain closer than the villain was prepared for and grabbed him by the tusk. He then drove his weight into the tusk driving it into the ground, rendering the villain immobile.

"Don't underestimate these kids, they're training at Yuuei!" Another, smarter, villain told the others.

"Ready?" Izuku asked Tooru and Denki.

"Uh well... I can't exactly use my quirk without hurting you guys!" Kaminari gave them a thumbs up, "So yeah! Good luck fighting the villains!"

Tooru may have been nodding, "I'm also very weak when it comes to fighting! But I believe in you!"

"What!? I can't fight this many villains by myself!" Izuku yelled hopelessly.

"Fight!" Tooru yelled more encouragement, but judging by the sound of her voice and the discarded gloves and boots, she was sneaking away.

"Hagakure-san!" Izuku grabbed the invisible girl(luckily on her shoulder(or not so luckily, depending on how you think about it)), "I've got a plan! But I need you to help out!"

"Fine..." She turned to face them, "What is this plan?

* * *

"DIE!" An explosion blew a villain into a wall and covered him with rubble.

"LOOK OUT! BAKUGO-" Katsuki raised his hand and blew up the villain who was trying to drop down from the roof on him. The villain was sent through the roof.

"SHUT UP! DON'T TELL ME HOW TO FIGHT!" Katsuki yelled at Mina.

"I'm just trying to help!" Mina suppressed her urge to complement his reflexes, "What if he got you?"

Katsuki, in response, shot towards a her and made an explosive palm strike right next to her head.

"What the!?"

"He wouldn't have, so pay attention Raccoon Eyes." Katsuki turned back around and got ready for the next wave of villains. Mina glanced behind her and saw a the villain that was about to attacke her, with a huge burn mark across his face.

If it were a normal person she would have thanked them, but Katsuki was not normal, "QUIT CALLING ME RACCOON EYES! MY NAME IS MINA, AND YOU SHOULD BE CALLING ME PRESIDENT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!? I'L CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT PINKY!"

"PINKY!? THAT'S PRACTICALLY RACISM!"

"DOES THAT EVEN MATTER BY THIS POINT!? I'M JAPANESE BUT I HAVE BLOND HAIR AND RED EYES!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE JAPANESE!?"

"WHAT THE HELL!? OF COURSE I AM!"

The villains watched the two bicker, "What the heck is wrong with them..."

* * *

"Tokoyami?" Hanta Sero asked nervously, he and Fumikage Tokoyami, and had been dropped off in the downpour zone. The only problem is, that it was near pitch black in there; Fumikage's quirk, dark shadow, was significantly stronger in the low lighting, but it was a bit too strong.

"R-Run... RUN AWAY!" Tokoyami yelled in fear. His dark shadow quirk quickly consuming his body, "I CAN'T CONTROL IT!"

"Tokoyami!" Sero called out, "We can help you!"

"RUN!" Dark shadow had lost interest in the weak villains, he swung his fist at Sero.

"Éclat!" A sparkly blue light shot out and pierced Dark Shadow's fist, "You appear to be in a bit of a pinch! Need me to lend a hand?"

* * *

Mineta Minoru was in pain. He was surrounded by villains, all by himself, and not a single one of them was a girl.

"Why are there no girls in my group!?" He screamed to the sky. He was in the landslide zone.

"What the heck Kurogiri!?" One of the villains yelled, "Why did he send one kid?"

"Who knows he may be the strongest in the group!"

"Yeah right, let's just beat him up and go get All Might!"

"Can we really beat All Migh-"

"Kyaa! MOMO! YOUR CLOTHES! YOUR CLOTHES!" Mineta turned to where the sound came from. The mountain zone.

"Hey guys... There's something I really want to see over in the mountain zone..." He turned to face the villains, his eyes bloodshot, "Will you kindly get out of the way?"

"LIKE HELL WE WILL!"

Mineta disappeared in a burst of speed that no one knew he had, he dashed past every villain, sticking one of his pop-off balls on their faces, arms, and legs.

"What the heck!? It won't come off!" The villain's tried prying off the balls but they only got their hands stuck to them.

"Those are explosive balls. If I snap my fingers," Mineta readied his fingers to snap, "They'll blow up."

"What!? No!"

"Please no! You put it on my face!"

"No, this can't be happening!"

Mineta grinned, "Well, I'm a hero in training, and I don't want to blood on my hands. So I'll give you a choice..." The villains stopped crying and looked up hopefully, "If you guys let my out if here and to the mountain zone, I'll let you live."

"Yes!" The villains jumped at the chance.

"Yes, we'll let you go!"

"Please don't hurt us..."

"Hmph! Very well, I shall allow you to live." Mineta walked out of the landslide zone without a scratch on him, "Now to... Help out at the mountain zone!" He ran towards the mountain zone, his nose already bleeding.

* * *

 **You know what... I'll just end right there. Don't worry I already have a plan for the next chapter! Be prepared!**

 **Yeah, I'll be back!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	15. Chapter Fifteen - The World of Pros

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Fifteen - The World of Pros**

 **HELLO WORLD I AM BACK! WHY AM I WRITING ALL CAPS YOU MAY BE ASKING! WELL THE REASON IS DIFFICULT TO EXPLAIN…**

 **BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't not, not have the rights to Boku no Hero Academia.)**

* * *

Jirou, Ochako, and Momo had all been teleported to the mountain zone. They had landed and then they were attacked.

"How's that plan coming along!?" Jirou asked anxiously as she knocked back a couple villains with an amplified sound wave.

Jirou's quirk allows her to manipulate the elongated micro pins coming from her earlobes. They are very versatile, allow her to hear many things, and can project her explosively loud heartbeats into things. Her hero costume was designed in a certain way to amplify the heartbeats even more.

"Just a little bit longer! Uraraka-san! Here!" Momo tossed Ochako a metal club.

Momo's quirk allows her to create anything from her body fat. She can only accomplish this with a deep understanding of the thing she is creating, it's kinda like alchemy.

"Thanks!" Ochako tossed it up into the air.

"I can't hold them much longer!" Jirou yelled at her two teammates.

"I'm ready! Momo yelled. Ochako and Jirou got closer to Momo. But they were still surrounded by villains

"Now!" Momo yelled as she created a sturdy metal table over them.

"Got it!" Ochako put her fingers together and released all thirty of the clubs that she had been holding above their heads. Needless to say, they were very heavy.

* * *

"DIE!" Surprisingly enough, the person who yelled the death threat was none other then Izuku Midoriya. He raised his hands and sped himself towards one of the villains in the circle around him. Using the extra momentum he drove a solid kick into the villains face, knocking him back, into a burning building.

"AUGH!" Izuku dropped his act, "I didn't mean to kick him into the fire!"

Denki called out to him, "What the heck man!? We are literally in the middle of a fight with our lives on the line! You don't have the time to be worrying about the villains!"

"I know but-"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The villain that Izuku had kicked into the building came running back cover in scales.

"What the-"

"See!" Kaminari said, "He's fine!"

The scale covered villain raised a clawed hand and swiped at Izuku's face. Izuku leaned backwards to avoid it, keeping his balance by running his quirk through his feet.

His suit was designed with special tubes running from his hands to his feet so that he could create a vacuum while his hands were balled up into fists, effectively suctioning him to the ground.

Izuku then did a back-handspring, kicking the villain in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

"Darn it, they just keep coming!" He complained as he knocked out another villain, "Help out a bit Kaminari-san!"

Kaminari stared at Izuku in shock, "Of course I can't! I don't know how a nerd like you can be so athletic, but I am a regular nerd! I don't have your stupid strength or ridiculous flexibility."

"I still need you help!" Izuku yelled as he quickly avoided a fireball shot from a villain's nose, a very disgusting quirk.

"Midoriya-kun!" Tooru's voice came out of nowhere, "It's done!"

"Kaminari-san! Now!"

Denki looked at what Tooru had set up and grinned, "No hard feelings if I hit you guys right?"

"Don't worry about it!" Izuku replied.

"Well… Might as well let it all out!"

Kaminari sent forward a huge shockwave that all traveled straight in-front of him.

"What the heck!" The one villain who avoided the blast yelled, "They were just messing with us! How is he so strong!?"

Tooru knocked out the villain with a brick, "Hehehe! We're safe, all thanks to me!"

Izuku fell to the ground exhausted, "Thank you Hagakure-san! You really saved us!"

"No prob!"

"Whey—" Kaminari walked past them with two thumbs up.

"What's up with him?" Tooru asked.

"Ah, you see. Kaminari's quirk allows him to discharge electricity from his body, but if he goes overboard, he short circuits his brain. He also can't control the direction of the electricity."

"Oh! Is that why you had me set that up?" Tooru asked.

"Um… Hagakure-san, I can't tell what you're doing without your gloves on…"

"Sorry! Is that why you had me put up the metal fence?"

"Yup!" Izuku got up and brushed himself off, "Those wires you picked up from the fallen telephone poles were used as lightning rods to attract Kaminari-san's power. That way, he can unleash the lightning without hitting us!"

"Oo- Smart! Albeit a little simple…"

Izuku scratched the back of his neck, "Hehe… That's a very good way to put it… Anyways, we need to see if any of the others need help."

"Sure! Let's go!" Tooru probably stood up or nodded, but without her gloves and boots on it was impossible to tell.

"Whey—"

* * *

"MOMO!" Jiro yelled in fear, "Cover up! You don't want all these perverted villains staring at you!"

"Kyouka-san… They're all knocked out…" Surely enough every single one of the villains were unconsciousness.

"Well you should still cover up!" Jirou took off the black jacket that was a part of her hero costume, and cover up Momo's ruined hero costume, along with her more private areas.

"Thank you Kyouka-san… But I can just make a new one!" Momo protested.

"Do you girls really have time to be arguing about fashion?" A cold voice asked them. They both turned and saw a new villain who kicked both of them away and grabbed Ochako by her hair. The "Zero Gravity" quirk user was to nauseous to fight back.

"But you three really did a number on my comrades... Why don't you tell me what you did?" The villain was a tall man with a skull mask on, but from the look in his eyes, Jirou and Momo could tell; He was a killer.

"And why exactly should we tell you?" Jirou asked as she snuck her ear jack down her leg.

"I'd stop if I were you." The villain discharged some electricity from his hand, "You're not in a position to be arguing against me."

"Tch..." Jirou retracted her ear jack.

"And you too missy. Put down the sword."

"Darn it..." Momo set down her weapon.

"Honestly you two are naive, thinking I wouldn't notice such simple tricks..." The villain was suddenly hit in the back of the head with what felt like a rock.

"Are you girls ok!?" Eijirou Kirishima had arrived.

"Kirishima-san!" Momo said in surprise.

"DON'T LOOK OVER HERE!" Jirou stood in-front of Momo, blocking her from Eijirou's eyes.

"What!? I would never! That kind of behavior isn't manly at all!"

"WHERE IS YAOYOZORU!?" Mineta had also arrived.

"Anyways..." Ochako had recovered slightly, "We should head back to the central plaza, that's where everyone will be. Speaking of which, where did you come from Eijirou-kun?"

"Me?" Eijirou asked, "I was at the shipwreck zone, but Todoroki froze the entire lake, so that place is already taken care of."

"Very well." Momo had finished recreating her outfit, "Then let's all go see if we can help at the central plaza!"

* * *

Kurogiri had been quickly overwhelmed by the two heroes. He was now hanging from the dome that covered USJ.

"Darn it. I didn't think he'd be this strong..." Eraser-head was staring at the villain to prevent the him from escaping.

"I really hate villains like you... I can't take my eyes off you for one second or you'll break free."

Kurogiri sighed, "You really don't have the time to be restraining me... Your beloved students and junior are probably about too be killed."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they can't stand up against strength that rivals All Might himself!" Kurogiri's eyes gave away his mirth.

Eraser-head glared at Kurogiri, "What do you mean by, rivals All Might..."

* * *

Izuku, Denki, and Tooru carefully made their way to the conflagration zone's exit.

"You know, they might not actually need our help..." Denki protested, he had recovered from his initial idiot mode, "I mean, it's Eraser-head we're talking about! I'm sure he can handle them by himself!"

"Eraser-head is better at surprise attacks and sudden captures. He won't be as strong in a large battle." Izuku reasoned.

"Yeah! And if we beat these villains I'm sure we can be a little bit of help right?" Tooru said happily.

"But Izuku did most of the fighting..." Denki's comment went unheard.

Izuku paused and placed his hand on his temple.

"What is it Midoriya-kun!?" Tooru's voice asked in concern, "Is it your spider sense tingling!?"

"No, I just may have used my quirk a bit too much in the last fight... I have a small headache, nothing to worry about!"

"Anyways let's just get this over wi-" Denki stopped as soon as he was able to see the central plaza.

It was a hell-scape, Kirishima was lying in a crater, blood pouring from his head; Todoroki was lying on the ground, his entire right side encased in ice; Mineta had blood pouring out of his forehead; Momo, Kyouka, and Ochako were all standing in-front of a monstrous beast. It was a black muscular monster with a bird like face and an exposed brain, while there were a lot of strange looking people due to their quirks, the look in the monster's eyes were far from human, it had the look of an insane creature.

Tomura was standing a bit to the side with a DS, "Noumu... Finish them off."

The beast named Noumu let out a screech and raised his fist to crush the Yuuei students.

* * *

If you were to ask Izuku what happened after that, he wouldn't be able to tell you. He'd most likely say that he heard someone screaming in rage, desperation, and fear; After saying that, he would probably remember, the unearthly scream was coming from his own throat.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"

* * *

 **Yes, I am ending the chapter here.**

 **Yes, I know it is a stupidly huge cliffhanger.**

 **And yes, I am a troll.**

 **But then again, I've been waiting to find out what happens to Eri for a ridiculous amount of time. WHAT THE **** KOHEI HORIKOSHI!? WHAT THE **** HAPPENS TO ERI!?**

 **And with that angry thought left in your mind, have a good day!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	16. Chapter Sixteen - Hysterical Strength

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Sixteen - Hysterical Strength**

 **Hello world... You know, a sympathetic person would feel a little sorry for subjecting his/her readers to a cliffhanger like chapter 15...**

 **But I am not a sympathetic person, and apparently neither is Kohei...**

 **WHY!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO ADD EIGHT VILLAINS!? WAS IT JUST TO MAKE IT LONGER!? DID YOU WANT TO TROLL US!? WH-**

 **I'll end the rant there.**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia, and if I did, I wouldn't be writing here would I?)**

* * *

Hysterical Strength; A phenomenon in which a regular human accomplishes a feat that would normally be impossible. Whether it be someone having a sudden burst of speed to defend from an incoming frisbee, or a mother lifting a car to save her child pinned under it. While never truly documented due to the rarity of such an occurrence, scientists have proposed theories on how such a phenomenon may occur.

Many scientists believe that a human is never actually using 100% of their strength. This can be shown by cases of people touching a live wire and having their hand clamped down on it due to the electricity making them lose control of their muscles. But to create a scenario where a human could have access to more then the small percent of muscles that they usually control, there would need to be an outside force.

That force would be adrenaline and noradrenaline; The hormones that create a state of fight-or-flight have been documented to, raise heart rates, dilate pupils, increase respiration, slow digestion, and allow muscles to contract more then they usually would. It would be theoretically possible for one to access this state if they are experiencing adrenaline; For instance if the person happens to be jumpy, nervous, or in some way filled with fear for themselves or for others.

Bringing it back to the universe in which this story takes place. Quirks are merely an extension of one's body, a muscle; So going by this theory, in a scenario in which one has adrenaline pumping through their body for one reason or another. It would be possible for them and their quirk to go into overdrive mode. And with that trivia aside, back to the story...

* * *

Ochako took a step back. Her feet gave way, making her fall on the concrete ground. The beast in front of her could in no way he considered human. She closed her eyes as the monster picked her up by her wrist. She felt a couple of her bones break.

Then she heard it. A scream.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Izuku's voice pierced the air. He came flying in at an unbelievable speed, punching the monster right in the face.

*CRACK*

There was a sickening snapping noise as Izuku's entire body weight transferred into his right arm. The beast, Noumu, stood unfazed by the punch that managed to shatter Izuku's arm. Noumu knocked Izuku away like he was batting away a fly. "I'M NOT DONE YET!" Izuku yelled as he went flying back with his quirk. His broken arm dangled behind him as he struck out with his left arm.

*SNAP*

Now that one was in shards too. Ochako noticed that her hair was floating and pointing towards Izuku. "What's going on!?" She thought.

"RAAUUUUGH!" Izuku screamed as everything began moving towards him. His quirk was going into overdrive.

Noumu let out a scream of annoyance and punched Izuku. The green haired boy was knocked away. He fell and rolled across the ground, garnering several bruises and gashes.

Noumu turned away from the battered boy and looked back at Ochako.

"Kill her already Noumu." Tomura commanded, not looking up from his game.

Noumu raised his fist. "Not... Done... YET!" Izuku raised his broken right arm, the adrenaline nullifying the pain. Using his left hand to root himself on the ground and his right to restrain Noumu, the power from his quirk began dragging the beast towards him. Noumu's abilities allowed him to absorb shocks in forms of physical attacks. But it did nothing against pulling forces... Or electricity.

"I CAN'T LET YOU STEAL ALL THE COOL PARTS CAN I?" Denki jumped in from behind Noumu, grabbing him in a headlock, "LET'S SEE HOW YOU DO AGAINST ALL OF MY POWER!"

The sound that came out of Noumu's mouth was indescribable. It sounded like a wounded eagle dying.

"DENKI! LET GO!" Izuku yelled over the screech.

"WH-" Denki's question was abruptly stopped by Noumu grabbing him and throwing him across the room.

"DENKI!"

"Take that!" Tooru's voice came out of no where, she stabbed him with a sword that she must have picked up from Momo.

Noumu spun around and punched her.

"TOORU!" Izuku cried out, "Why... WHY DO YOU KEEP HURTING MY FRIENDS!?"

"Kill him." Tomura said emotionlessly.

"I heard this thing was made to fight All Might..." A calm friendly voice spoked through the chaos.

"What!?" Tomura looked up from his game.

"But... You really shouldn't make something for a specific task, then try to make it do other things..." The amiable voice was starting to waver.

"Who are you?" Tomura asked angrily.

"Me? I'm a teacher! And I'm also a hero... And you... HURT MY STUDENTS!" Number 13's voice broke apart revealing the sea of wrath bubbling inside of him. He activated his quirk with all ten of his fingers. What he said was true. Noumu was made specifically for battling All Might; It was not prepared to fight a completely different quirk.

"NOUMU!" Tomura screamed as he waited for his game to save.

The beast was trapped between Number 13's black hole and Izuku's pull. Noumu's regeneration wasn't strong enough to counteract Number 13's deconstructing. The beast, who was still stunned by Denki's shock, was quickly destroyed.

"Thank you for helping Midoriya." Number 13 said kindly, "Now let the pros handle the rest." He turned to the other villain, "Now... What should I do with you?"

"You've got to be kidding me... Noumu was beaten by a pitiful mob and a mini boss? What the heck!?" Tomura began scratching his neck, "I guess I better find my escape rope... But first off." Tomura stretched, and disappeared Ina blur of speed, "I should grind a few levels."

The kindly astronaut's back was suddenly turned into dust by Tomura's quirk as Tomura appeared behind him.

"Number 13!"

* * *

Tomura was having a bad day. His plan to kill All Might was falling apart, Kurogiri had left him alone in the middle of a dungeon, and most importantly, his game had a corrupt save file and he was still trying to make up for the lost progress. All in all it was a pretty bad day. So he felt like venting.

"Ugh... Now I have to take on this monster party without Kurogiri's support..." Tomura thought to himself, "Maybe I should call in my summons... Oh wait. I used all of those dealing with the mobs, and they still weren't enough... Man today is the worst..." Tomura sighed.

"Oh wait! I may be able to beat all of them if Kurogiri keeps the other mini-boss occupied..." Tomura turned to Izuku, "I may not be able to beat All Might... But I do think I can ruin his pride as a teacher!"

"DIE!" Katsuki jumped in and nearly blew up Tomura's head.

"Seriously? Another one?" Tomura asked.

"SHUT UP YOU WEAK MOB!" Katsuki yelled.

"Weak mob!?" Tomura was appalled.

"Katsuki! You can't go around the place calling people mobs!" Mina came running up, "And don't just leave me like that!"

"QUIT BOSSING ME AROUND!" Katsuki yelled at her.

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS YELLING AT ME!?"

"I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

Tomura used their argument as an opening to attack Katsuki.

"Shoot!" Due to his hack level reflexes, Katsuki managed to mostly avoid the attack, but he was still grazed, "My gauntlet!" The gauntlet that stored Katsuki's sweat in order to unleash huge explosions crumbled away into dust.

"Listen up..." Tomura got Katsuki's attention, "I'm pretty tired and I don't feel like fighting. How about we settle this peacefully?"

"NEVER!"

"Wait!" Mina interrupted him, "Let's hear him out." She looked around, Izuku, Number 13, Kirishima... A lot on their side needed medical attention as quickly as possible.

"Fine..." Katsuki might have been prone to anger, but he wasn't an idiot, and if they fought some of class 1-A could get even more hurt then they already are.

"Good... How about we settle this with a Noke'mon battle?" Tomura asked pulling out his DS.

"What!? A video ga-"

"Deal!" Katsuki readily agreed, pulling out a DS of his own.

"You had that in your hero costume!?" Mina asked in surprise.

"SHUT UP! I GET BORED WHENEVER PEOPLE ARE FIGHTING AND I HAVE TO WATCH!" Katsuki angrily replied, turning the device on.

"THEY'RE STILL AGAINST SCHOOL RULES!"

"WHO CARES!?"

"I CARE! I'M THE PRESIDENT!"

"What are the stakes?" Tomura asked, ignoring the screaming pink president.

"When I win, you have to surrender and be arrested."

"Deal, when I win, you have to join the villain's alliance."

"Deal."

"Katsuki... There's no way you can trust him. It's just a bet made over video games..."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Katsuki and Tomura yelled at her.

"I never go back on a promise made over video games. And for your information, I could kill half of you slimes before the other pro heroes arrive." Tomura glared at Mina, "So shut up, Tutorial NPC..."

"Yes..." Mina took a step back and watched quietly.

"Let's go."

* * *

Katsuki growled as Tomura took out his Charizard, "What the heck man... How the hell did you beat my Charizard with a Magikarp!?"

"Well you see-" Kurogiri appeared in front of them.

"Tomura, we must be leaving."

"Hold on, I'm in the middle of a match." Tomura responded without looking up.

"Tomura..." Kurogiri's voice grew more desperate.

"Just give me a minute!"

* * *

"Darn it!" Aizawa thought as he ran towards the central plaza, "I didn't realize the other guy was still awake." The villain with the imposter quirk had woken back up and attacked him from behind. It was obviously not enough to hurt him but it was distracting enough to give Kurogiri a second to escape. Kurogiri then helped the imposter quirk villain escape back to their base and he warped over to Tomura.

"You're not getting away!" Eraser-head skidded to a stop and looked at the scene ahead of him.

"WAIT! I'M ABOUT TO WIN THIS!" Tomura was desperately pushing buttons on his DS as Kurogiri dragged him into a warp gate.

"TOMURA WE NEED TO GO!"

"NO!" Kurogiri and Tomura escaped leaving class 1-A, Number 13 and Eraser-head all alone.

* * *

"Quickly." Eraser-head organized the students, "Yaoyozoru, make four stretchers, Uraraka, can you still use your quirk with your wrist?"

"Yes, I can still move." Ochako said lifting her unbroken hand.

"Good, pick up Todoroki, Kirishima, Midoriya, Hagakure, Kaminari, and Number 13. We need to bring them to the entrance.

The class, organized by Aizawa, regrouped and brought the injured to the entrance. Besides the six on stretchers, only Mineta, Ochako, and Yuga were injured. Mineta had overused his quirk, Ochako had a broken wrist, and Yuga had a stomach ache from holding back Fumikage, who regained control after making it into the light.

Aizawa treated Eijirou, Denki, and Shouto's injuries and made splints for Izuku; Number 13 was to injured for him to help, but he was in no immediate danger and could wait for treatment at the school hospital wing; The main issue was Tooru, the class tried to patch up the wounds that were still bleeding, but it was hard to tell with an invisible patient.

"You all did a wonderful job today. I'm especially proud of Kirishima, Minoru, Todoroki, Kaminari, Hagakure, and Midoriya, who all got injured fighting against the beast, Noumu.

"Sure..."

"No prob!"

"It was the manly thing to do..."

Katsuki grumbled slightly.

"Don't worry Bakugou." Aizawa pulled him aside, "You did well, distracting the villain from injuring your allies."

"What are you talking about? I just wanted to play a round of Noke'mon..." Katsuki said as he turned away.

"Alright everyone! We're going to be going back to the main campus. I want someone to be watching Hagakure to make sure her banda-"

"IT'S OK! BECAUSE I AM HERE!" All Might burst into USJ.

"All Might!"

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

The class began yelling complaints at the #1 hero. All Might ended up helping with the clean up afterwards.

* * *

 **Was this chapter supposed to be serious? I'm not entirely sure...**

 **BUT ANYWAYS! Next up I'll be writing the sports festival arc! I may be taking a little bit of a break from this because, first off, I want to make sure the sports festival is really good, and second, I have been neglecting my other fic "Last Ones"**

 **Anywho, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the long trivia on hysterical strength... And see ya!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	17. Chapter Seventeen - The Aftermath

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Seventeen - The Aftermath**

 **Hello World! I am back from my little break, sorry to keep you waiting!**

 **Anywho, I'm still alive and I'm getting ready for the sports festival, so yeah, plus ultra or something.**

 **(Disclaimer: I still do not own Boku no Hero Academia.)**

* * *

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ochako asked over the phone.

"Yes, don't worry about me! I'm nearly completely recovered! More importantly how is your wrist?" Izuku's voice was full of concern.

"Recovery Girl patched up that injury in an instant!" Ochako replied, "But the fact that she didn't heal your injuries means that they're bad right!?"

"No! I was just really exhausted so she couldn't heal me at the time! They should be fine after I rest and she heals me again, I'll just be left with a couple scars-"

"Scars!?"

"I told you it's fine!" Izuku tried to calm his anxious friend.

"Alright... Shoot! I still need to complete math homework!"

"Do you really think they'll care after all that has happened?"

"This is Yuuei! They would want you to get your homework in even if you're put in a coma!"

"If you say so... I'll see you tomorrow "

"Yup! See you tomorrow! I love you, bye-bye!" Ochako hung up.

"I-I-I lo-love y-you!?" Izuku stared at his phone in shock.

"Hehe... Talking with your girlfriend huh?"

Izuku looked at the curtain next to him, "Are you on the other side? Hagakure-san?"

"Sure am!" Hagakure's bubbly voice was muffled by the curtain in-between them.

"Are you alright?"

"Yup! Yuuei really is a great place! If I were injured somewhere else I may have died since no one can patch me up! Recovery Girl really is something!"

"That would be troubling... What would happen if you had to go through surgery?"

"Surgery? I would probably die, or they may just go in blind- Oh... That actually would be very bad..."

Izuku's phone began ringing, it was Ochako again.

"He-"

"OH MY GOODNESS I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY I LOVE YOU! I SAY THAT WHEN I'M GETTING OFF THE PHONE WITH MY PARENTS AND I DIDN'T MEAN IT! NO WAIT, IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU, NO! Um... This is all coming out wrong... I do love yo- I mean, I do care for you, but I didn't want you to misunderstand what I said earlier-"

"Don't worry Ochako, I understand!" Izuku quickly said, "I did it to Kacchan before... He blew his top!"

"Ah... Thank goodness, sorry about that... I'll leave now."

"Yup, see you tomorrow!"

"I lov- Bye!" Ochako cut off the connection once again.

"So you two are already on a first name basis?" Tooru asked innocently.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asked confused.

"I mean, you called her Ochako..."

"Ah!" Izuku redialed her number, "OCHAKO!? I-I mean Uraraka-san!?"

Tooru giggled, "They're so cute together!"

* * *

"Good morning class..." Shouta Aizawa said lazily as he inched into the classroom, not wanting to get out of his sleeping bag.

"Good morning!" The class responded.

He gave up on moving half-way through the door, "Um... So, we're going to be having a sports festival soon and-"

"YEAH! A SCHOOL-LIKE EVENT!" Eijirou stood up and yelled.

"I'm getting pretty excited!"

"What foods do you think they have there?"

The class broke into a bunch of different conversations, leaving Shouta lying on the ground with nothing to do.

"I guess I'll sleep then..."

"So what are you most excited for?" Denki asked Jirou, Ochako, and Izuku.

"Well, I'm looking forward to intermission! They always have awesome artists play in-between the three different grades!" Jirou twirled her earjack around her finger, her love to music clearly showed.

"Really? I'm looking forward to the games! What do you guys think?" Denki turned to Ochako and Izuku who were both blushing and avoiding eye contact. They were embarrassed about the night prior, in which they both hung up and redialed each other over ten times, due to various things they wanted to clarify.

"Well... I guess I'm excited to see the types of quirks that class 1-B has..." Izuku thought about his notebook, "Come to think of it, I haven't actually met any of them..."

"Really? I've bumped into one of them during lunch time!" Denki grinned, "She was a pretty nice person... I think her name was Kendo..."

"Wow... I never seem to talk to people outside of our class..."

"I-I... Want to win..." The look of determination on Ochako's face was downright scary.

"O-Ochako!?" Izuku asked, scared of the look she was giving.

"First name basis huh?" Denki grinned at Izuku, "You two sure are close!" He turned to Jirou, "What about you and me? Mind if I call you Jir-" Denki's question was interrupted by Jirou's earjacks poking him the eyes.

"Ochako, what's wrong?" Jirou asked, concerned for her friend.

"Wrong!? Nothing! I'm just gettin pretty pumped for this event!" Ochako's usually bright and cheery smile was warped by the determination that took control of her facial muscles; Apparently the determination also took control of her arm and leg muscles because suddenly she began shadow boxing.

"Come to think of it!" Denki recovered from Jirou's attack, "You've never told us why you want to be a hero!" He grinned mischievously, "I'm sure a certain someone would be very curious!" He glanced in Izuku's direction.

"M-me!?" Izuku asked pointing to himself.

"Who else! Don't you want to know the secret ambitions that Uraraka keeps locked up deep inside her heart!?"

"Oh, I already know. She wants to be a hero so she can earn money and help out her parents."

"Huh!?" Denki and Jirou stared at him in shock.

"You two have already talked about your life goals?" Denki grabbed Izuku by his shoulders and began shaking him, "No fair! I already know you two are a couple, you don't have to rub it into my face!"

Ochako did not hear the conversation since she was to busy going around the classroom telling the other students that she was going to do her best.

"Cool it, Idiot." Jiroukarate chopped Denki on the head,causing him to release Izuku.

"Thank you Kyo-"

"But seriously Izuku," Jirou continued Denki's argument, "Try to avoid flaunting your relationship. A lot of boys here are the jealous type."

"Kyouka-san..." Izuku was thoroughly depressed.

"DEKU-KUN!" A voice yelled from the other side of the class room. Izuku turned and saw Ochako by the door. She pointed and him, then at her, then down the hall; Grunting with every gesture for emphasis.

"WHAT!? WHAT WAS THAT!?" Mineta yelled after watching the exchange, he moved to Izuku's side so quickly that it seemed like he had a teleporting quirk, "IZUKU! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE INNOCENT ONE IN A RELATIONSHIP! THE ONE WHO WAS SO HONEST AND PURE THAT YOU WOULD BREAK UP AND I WOULD SWOOP IN AND-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Mina interrupted him, "First off, if you go any further, you'll corrupt Izuku's innocent mind! Second! I'm sure there is some legitimate, not perverted, reason for Izuku and Ochako to be going somewhe-"

"OBJECTION!" Katsuki stood up and pointed at Mina, his hair was slicked back and he was wearing a blue suit.

Eijirou looked at him with unimpressed eyes, "Man, you've been playing to many video games. Where did you even get tha-"

"SHUT UP HAIR-FOR-BRAINS!" He turned back to Mina, "Izuku isn't innocent, he's a hardcore fanboy who spends his free time scouring the deepest depths of the Internet for more information on All Might! No one who spends that much time on the Internet can be innocent!"

"I'll just excuse myself..." Izuku snuck out of the room while the rest of the class debated his level of innocence.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako said happily as he entered the room.

"Ocha… Uraraka-san!" Izuku looked around, they were in one of the rooms that Yuuei had designated to training, "Did you need me for something?"

"Yup! I want to be ready for the sports festival, so I want to train!" There was a shuffling of feet, Izuku turned and saw that the rest of class 1-A had come to watch, "Would you, do it with me?" Ochako asked about training innocently.

"AUUUGH! I KNEW IT!"

"Shh!" Mineta was silenced.

"Sure! I'd love to TRAIN with you!" Izuku readily agreed, emphasizing on the training part, but Mineta still managed to interpret it in the wrong way.

"DID YOU HEAR THAT!? THEY'RE CALLING IT TRAINING!"

"Is someone over there?" Ochako asked glancing around Izuku.

"Nope! No one! Uh... We should get started."

"WAIT!" Iida stepped into the room with his hands twitching, "I may not be the class president... BUT THIS IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT(did anyone get that reference?)!"

"Really?" Ochako asked, still thinking about quirk training for the sports festival, "Alright... We'll have to wait till after school!"

Iida gasped, "NO! INDECENT RELATIONSHIPS BETWEEN STUDENTS IS NOT WELCOME IN A SCHOOL ENVIRONMENT!" He stood in-between Izuku and Ochako.

Izuku tried to explain, "Iida-kun, you've got it wr-"

"There's nothing indecent about it! We both want be ready!" Ochako was getting annoyed, "And besides, you shouldn't care about what we do outside of school!"

"Ready? Ready for what!? Izuku!?" Iida rounded on Izuku who had been trying to interrupt the conversation, "YOU SHOULDN'T BE DOING THESE THINGS TILL AFTER MARRIAGE! Wait... Have you already proposed!?" He spun back around and grabbed Ochako's left hand, "There's no ring..."

"Ring!?" Ochako asked turning red.

"Yes... When a man proposed to a woman, he gives her an engagement ring to place upon her left ring finger! It is a symbol of love and-"

"W-w-wait! S-since w-when w-were we talking a-about love!?" Ochako pulled her hand out of Iida's grasp.

"WHAT!?" Iida was furious, "YOU MEAN THERE WAS NO LOVE IN YOUR RELATIONSHIP!?"

"IIDA-KUN!" Izuku finally snapped from embarrassment, "Listen..." He pulled Iida over and whispered into his ear.

Iida turned back to face Ochako, "I apologize Uraraka-kun! There has been a misunderstanding! Training is very much welcome in a school environment! Now if you will excuse me!" Iida left the room.

"What was that about?" Ochako asked.

"It was just a misunderstanding! Should we get started?"

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Ochako began taking off her jacket.

"AUUUGH!" Izuku covered his eyes.

"What are you doing Deku-kun?" Ochako completely removed her jacket, underneath she was wearing a black tank top, "Let's have a spar!"

"Ah... S-sure..."

* * *

 **Hmm... That chapter was very suggestive... Maybe I should have upped the rating a bit...**

 **Well screw that! I'm lazy!**

 **Anywho, the sports festival won't be coming up quite yet,**

 **Next up, Deku-kun vs. Ocha... Uraraka-san**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	18. Chapter Eighteen - Izuku vs Ochako

**Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Eighteen - Deku-kun vs. Ocha… Uraraka-san**

 **Hello World! Did anyone else read chapter 144? I have this strange feeling that we're going to get a couple Eijirou x Mina shippers.(Pink Riot if you will)**

 **(Disclaimer: I do't own Boku no Hero Academia, but I totally own the ship name Pink Riot!)**

* * *

The alarm went off marking the start of the match. Ochako leaned forward and dashed towards Izuku with both her hands open. She jumped at him, hoping to get a hold of him with her quirk.

Izuku used his quirk on the ground behind her, sliding unearth her. She, being unprepared fro the sudden dodge, missed the attack as Izuku delivered a palm strike into her back. Ochako fell to the ground and rolled, stopping just before the line that marked the boundary. She didn't get up.

"Uraraka-san! I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" Ochako took Izuku's nervousness as an opportunity to rise and grab onto him.

"Shoot!" He jumped backwards only to belatedly realize that she had already neutralized his weight.

"Sorry about this Deku-kun!" She yelled as she hit him as hard as she could in the stomach. Or at least, that was her plan. Since Izuku had jumped away slightly, his body was positioned higher then Ochako had expected it to be, and her punch missed the stomach, hitting a area a bit below it.

Izuku paled as he went flying back towards the wall. He fought through the blinding pain and used his quirk to grab onto the ground.

Ochako didn't waste a second, she rushed over to him and grabbed his ankle, tossing him towards the boundary.

Izuku reacted by activating his quirk again, flying into Ochako and pinning her onto the ground with his hands on either side of her head.

"De-de-de-de-" Ochako's face turned bright red. Their faces were right next to each other.

"Ow…" Izuku finally recovered from Ochako's attack and noticed realized the situation they were in, "Ura… Uraraka-san?" He asked in a very small voice.

"I'M SORRY!" She yelled as she kicked him in the same place her attack landed earlier. Izuku's eyes widened and he blacked out.

Izuku woke up later that day, and after a very long session of the two apologizing to each other, they trained for the festival.

* * *

This is where a normal author would go into detail about their training regime and the struggles they faced during the week preparing for the Festival. But this is also the part that sets me aside from normal authors and puts me on a whole new level! A lazy author! (Time skip to Festival)

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ochako asked, tying her hair into a ponytail.

"You bet!" Izuku respond while cracking his knuckles.

"FROM THE HERO COURSE… CLASS 1-A!" Present Mic began announcing, "KEEP YOUR EYES ON THESE KIDS, THEY'VE ALREADY HAD HANDS ON EXPERIENCE BATTLING OFF VILLAINS!" The crowds cheered wildly.

"I see Present Mic is off of his suspension…" Denki whispered to Jirou.

Jirou gulped, "I kinda wish he wasn't… He already turned all of the other classes against us…"

"FROM THE HERO COURSE… CLASS 1-B! THEY MAY NOT HAVE HAD AS MUCH SPOTLIGHT, BUT LOOK OUT! THESE GUYS ARE JUST AS PASSIONATE ABOUT BEING HEROES!" Class 1-B walked onto the field met by a smaller amount of cheering, "And after them we have classes 1-C, D, E, F, G, and H! But since they aren't heroes there's no point in giving them a big intro."

"How mean!" Denki yelled.

"What's with that discrimination!?" Mina agreed shocked.

"AND ON WITH THE EVENTS!" Present Mic brushed over the unfairness excitedly, "ANNOUNCING THE EVENTS FOR THE FIRST YEARS… We originally planned to have Midnight, but now, WE HAVE NUMBER 13!"

"Uh! Hello everyone!" The kind astronaut bowed politely, his back completely healed.

"What happened to Midnight?" Mineta asked upset.

"Apparently the school was sued a while back for showing provocative Heroes on daytime TV and they didn't want to take the risk." Tooru explained.

"Ah!" Izuku perked up, "You mean the 'Fire Cat Incident' right?"

"What's that? Denki asked.

"It was a beautiful day…" Mineta began drooling, "The announcer for the second years was the hero 'Fire Cat' and she got nervous and activated her quirk, burning off the majority of her hero costume… The censors were to slow…" The others around him took two steps away from Mineta.

"How does that even happen?" Denki asked Izuku.

"Things like that always popped up in her career… She always blamed it on her 'Lucky Lewd Syndrome'"

"And now, would Katsuki Bakugou come up to give the opening speech?" Number 13 asked politely.

"Kacchan?" Ochako asked Izuku.

"Y-yeah… He got the highest score on the entrance exam…"

Katsuki tapped the mic two times, the feedback echoed throughout the stadium, he cleared his throat, "I'm not gonna lose to any of these mobs."

Class 1-A flinched collectively as the other classes began letting out waves of bloodlust.

"I'm gonna rise to the top and none of you can beat me." He directed his gaze towards the other students, "I'm gonna crush you all."

"OH YEAH!?" A brave member of Class 1-E yelled at him, "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY WHILE BEIGN BORN WITH SUCH A GREAT QUIRK!" All of the non-hero classes began booing him, Katsuki gritted his teeth and clutched the mic, his knuckles turning white.

"I'm gonna say a quote…" He said ominously calm, "When life gives you lemons, don't make lemonade. Make life take the lemons back! Get mad! I don't want your stupid lemons, what the hell am I supposed to do with these? Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day it thought it could give Katsuki Bakugou lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! I'm gonna take these combustible lemons and burn your house down!"

Katsuki's 'lemons' or quirk, unleash a huge explosion leaving a ringing in the ears of the audience, with his anger all vented Katsuki glared in the direction of class 1-E, "I've never accepted one thing from life… I've trained my quirk for years making it my own, the only reason I'm standing here right now is because of my grinding, and grinding. So don't you ever accuse me of riding on someone else coattails." Katsuki left the stage, leaving behind a stunned audience.

* * *

"Kurogiri…" Tomura said excitedly, "I want to be friends with him!" He was watching the Yuuei sports festival. It was on the clip of Katsuki walking off of the stage.

"Who?" Kurogiri looked up from the cup he was cleaning.

"Let's kidnap him…"

* * *

 **So yeah, the chapter is a bit short… But I'm a busy guy! So yeah, a bit of foreshadowing in the end... Now Tomura has a better reason to kidnap Katsuki!**

 **Also on a side note, if any of you are making a Eijiou x Mina pic, please use the name "Pink Riot" I've always wanted to be the one to start a ship name…**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	19. Chapter Nineteen - Obstacle Course

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Nineteen - Obstacle course**

 **Hello World, and I realized I had a misconception about Eraser-head's quirk. I thought he had to stare at his target, but all he has to look at them and then not blink, he can look anywhere else and erase multiple quirks. So yeah, most of you probably knew that, but I just realized that my USJ raid doesn't make much sense because of it.**

 **(Disclaimer: No time for disclaiming things!)**

* * *

"So, today we will first be having an obstacle course in which you students will run around the stadium!" Number 13 explained the rules of the first event, "Because of Yuuei's policy about freedom and preparing you for the larger world, anything will go. But don't try to take the lives of other students. If it appears a student is in serious trouble, a teacher will step in and help. Any questions?"

"YES!" Tenya's hand shot up faster then a bullet, "WHAT IS OUR TIME LIMIT!?"

"Well… there is no time limit, but there is a limited amount of spaces for the event after this." Number 13 pointed at the screen displaying a map of the stadium, "You'll get higher points if you make it to the end faster."

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"And with tha-"

"GO!" Present Mic yelled. Class 1-A burst ino action, the majority propelling themselves towards the start line with their quirks. With the exception of several students who didn't have quirks that were suited for mobility.

"Wait what!?" The nonhero classes began yelling in confusion, class 1-A was closely followed by 1-B.

"COME ON! RUN FOR IT! YOU CAN DO IT!" Present Mic's enthusiasm drowned out Number 13's announcing.

"Sorry about this you guys…" Iida, who was near the front of the group, heard Shouto call out to his class.

"Why are you apologi-" Iida's question was answered by Shouto creating a frozen wall, blocking the starting line. The non-hero classes stared in frozen shock at the strength of Shouta's quirk.

"Darn it Todoroki!" Denki yelled as he pounded the ice wall, "How on Earth are we supposed to get though this!?" Denki suddenly felt a chill go down his spine when he heard the sizzling that came before a large blast.

"DIE!" Katsuki evaporated a hole into the wall of ice, his explosion so large, that it knocked back all of the other students who were running up behind him, "GET BACK HERE YOU HALF-N-HALF BASTARD!" He yelled as he started running through the hole he created, clutching the arm that he had used to unleash the explosion.

Present Mic was at a lose for words, "W… What the heck are you teaching those kids?"

* * *

Several days earlier

* * *

"Don't ever do that again."

"Y-yes?" Izuku asked confused.

Shouta Aizawa held his hair out of his eyes so he could look at Izuku directly, "I've heard stories of what you did. You turned off your brains limiters with adrenaline." Izuku continued looking confused, he hadn't realized what he did, "When you fought the Noumu beast, you were in a mental state where the brain thought it must do everything in its power to move, that made it turn off its limiters and gave you inhuman strength."

"Ah! Now that you mention it." Izuku caught on, "I don't remember ever being able to use my quirk that powerfully before!"

"Exactly." Shouta's voice sounded annoyed, "But brains have limiters for a reason." Shouta raised Izuku's arm and showed him the scars that were layers on top of it, "Recovery Girl would have been able to heal you without any scars if it was a simple broken arm, but when you went into your hysterical strength mode, you ripped your muscles to shreds, you broke powdered your bones, and you nearly bled yourself dry."

"…" Izuku was silent, just now realizing the near death state he was in during the USJ raid.

"You're lucky to have full use of your arms, if we didn't have recovery girl, we would of had to amputate them."

"I-I'm sorry…" Izuku said, his head lowered, "I was just trying to-"

"Save people like All Might?" Shouta finished Izuku's sentence, "I saw it in your fighting style, you're trying to replicate All Might's."

"…" He was spot on.

Shouta sighed, "Your build isn't made for All Might's fighting style and punches. You need to design your own fighting style first."

"Y-yes sir…"

Shouta picked up the sleeping bag that happened to be right next to him and pulled a length of bandages out of it, "Your build is actually more similar to mine, for the upcoming sports festival I want you to try using my capturing techniques and battle style." He then pulled out a stack of CDs, "These are the films of me fighting villains, by themselves and in large groups. Watch them and try to replicate my fighting, it may suit you more."

"Videos of Eraser-head fighting!? How!? I've never seen any kinds of videos on the internet! Not even from security cameras!"

Shouta smiled, "Of course not! The CDs that were in those security cameras are right here!" He gestured to the stack.

"A-Aizawa-sensei… I-isn't that… Illegal?"

"Don't question it, just take these things," He shoved the items into Izuku's hands, "And start training, I believe Uraraka is waiting for you."

"Yes sir!" Izuku turned to leave the room, "Ah, Aizawa-sensei?"

"What?" He had already gotten into his sleeping bag.

"Why are you helping me so much? I didn't see you doing this for other students…"

Shoutoalooked at him with a bored expression, "Let's just say, you annoy me."

"Wha-"

"You ran off to fight the strongest villain without a proper plan, you nearly drove yourself insane attempting to fight it, and you nearly killed yourself by using a bastardized version of All Might's fighting." Izuku flinched, "But what I hate about that is, seeing one of my students wasting all of there potential by trying to copy that media obsessed idiot."

"Potential?"

"Hurry up and go, I'm going back to sleep." He turned over in his sleeping bag.

Izuku stared in wonder at the scruffy man in the yellow sleeping bag, "Thank you very much! I'll do my best to live up to your expectations!"

"Good"

* * *

 _Back at the Sports Festival_

* * *

Izuku held on to the bandages wrapped around his neck, "All Might and Aizawa-sensei are both supporting me. I can't let either of them down!"

"INDISCRIMINATE SHOCK!" Izuku heard Denki's trademark attack and immediately dived in a hole that Yaoyozoru had made, converting dirt into a grappling hook.

"AUUUGGH!" He heard most all of the other students yell as Denki's electricity zapped them.

"Yeesh, I took out a lot!" Denki said as he began jogging towards the hole Bakugou made. A student whose skin was made out of rubber swung his fist at him, "What the-"

"Kaminari-san!" Izuku yelled as he launched the end of his bandage and pulled it back towards him with his quirk, he then pulled Denki away from the attack, the rubber fist stretching by his face harmlessly.

"WOAH! THOSE ARE YOUR MOVES ERASER-HEAD!" Present Mic began screaming, "DID YOU HAVE A SECRET CHIL-

"I did not." Eraser-head said bluntly, "He's one of my students and he is trying out different fighting styles to make his own."

"Well you're no fun. ANY GIRL WHO WANTS TO TRY DATING ERASER-HEAD GO TO THE EMAIL "Keshigomuatama "! HE LIKES STRONG WOMAN WHO CA-" Present Mic's voice was silenced.

"Uh, taking Present Mic's place as MC we have Principal Nedzu, thank you for taking time off of your busy schedule to announce for these first years." That was the most Shouta had said all day.

"No problem! I'm quite excited to see the strength and will of our youngest students!" Nedzu said happily.

"Ah, yes. Well it appears that the ice wall that Shouto Todoroki from class 1-A set up is now completely breached with all of the students escaping through the hole Katsuki Bakugou from class 1-A made with his explosions."

As the MCs had a casual conversation, chaos ensued in the stadium.

"We need to get out if here!" Izuku yelled at Denki, the two of them were the only ones of their class left, there was a chance Tooru was also with them again, but if she was, she was probably lying on the ground knocked out from Denki's attack.

"Yeah, but what are we supposed to do!?" Denki had a nosebleed.

"Just-" Izuku's plan was interrupted by another student flying past him, "You know what, just run for the start line!"

* * *

Ochako fell to the ground holding back her vomit. She had been using her quirk quite a bit to jump over a lot of the competition, but even with all of the training she did with Izuku, she wasn't able to go very far without her hero costume's anti-nausea features.

"AUUUGGH!" She watched as Izuku and Denki came running towards her at a high speed, behind them was what appeared to be a large black bull.

"WHAT!?" Ochako got up, completely forgetting her nausea and ran, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!?"

"SOME KID FROM CLASS 1-D!" Denki responded, "HIS JUST SUDDENLY TRANSFORMED INTO A BULL AND STARTED CHASING US!" Denki was suddenly knocked out of the way by the ground beneath him shooting him into the air.

"KAMINARI-SAN!" Izuku yelled, the ground started rumbling at his feet. Ochako dived into him. Knocking him out of the way before the earth formed a platform that nearly sent him after Denki. The bull ran head first into the rock wall, falling down unconscious. Ochako quickly moved away from her position on top of Izuku and scanned the area. The other classes were making it past Shouta's ice wall and coming fast, the earth manipulated was knocking back anyone to close, but she still hadn't noticed them.

"Deku-kun!" She turned to him with a fire in her eyes, "Let's team up!"

* * *

 **So as a side note, happy birthday Izuku(His birthday is on July 15, I live in Japan)! I'm not sure how old you are turning, but congrats! I'll be posting a birthday one-shot in celebration of this event! The problem is, I suck at one-shots so… Nevermind!**

 **(edit: Thank you to "The ani-gamer10" and "peddy-kun" for informing me that I mixed up Shouto and Shouta! They should be corrected now!)**

 **Anywho, I'll be posting later, and if you guys have any suggestions or requests about the rest to the sports festival arc I can see if there**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	20. Chapter Twenty - And the Victor is

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Twenty - And the Victor is...**

* * *

"The people in the lead have made it to the first barrier haven't they?" Principle Nedzu spun happily in his chair.

"Yes, Shouto Todoroki, Katsuki Bakugou, Tenya Iida, Minoru Mineta, and Momo Yaoyozoru are all rapidly approaching Robot Inferno, the first real challenge."

"What do you think of this challenge Eraser-head?"

"Well, if I were to be frank, I dislike it."

"Why?"

"It hardly allows people to test heroic qualities, people with stealth, hypnotic, or supporting abilities can't shine here, even though they would make excellent heroes."

"Very well said!"

"It would be much more logical to have the students do a battle royal or create specialized missions for them. If I were put into the current exam when I was a student, I wouldn't have passed."

"Right, you were a student when Yuuei was still pretty small right? We couldn't afford robots back then..."

"Restrictions force adaptation, Yuuei was smarter back then..."

"You do realize you are talking to the principle right now."

"... Sorry." Shouta apologized quietly.

"Well setting that aside, the students of class B are catching up quickly, they appear to be supporting each other as they run to catch up with the people in the lead."

"It's completely allowed, but it appears that Class 1-A is slowing down from fighting each other, Class 1-B will catch up in no tim-"

"In first place," Number 13's voice cut through their commentary.

"Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka!"

"Huh?" The entire audience though simultaneously.

* * *

 _Several Minutes earlier…_

* * *

"Uraraka-san, are you sue you can do this?" Izuku asked nervously, he was standing to the side of the main chaos, while giving Ochako a piggyback ride.

"Yup! I've held up way more then this!"

"But aren't you gonna be nauseous?"

"Don't worry, as long as you go quickly I'll be fine!" Ochako raised one fist in the air, "Go! Team Ochako!"

"Fine…" Izuku agreed, not wanting to get into an argument over the team name. He kicked off the ground, Ochako'ws quirk making them both weightless. He aimed his quirk at the 0-pointer robots in the distance, getting a small migraine from over extending his quirk's distance limits.

He and Ochako rocketed towards the robot and landed on its head, "Hurry!" Ochako egged him on, we need to make it to the end!"

"Aright!" Izuku jumped again, narrowly avoiding the 0-pointer's fist. He once again propelled them towards over a network of ropes strung over a huge chasm.

"Alight! We're in the lead!" Izuku made another jump and flew over a minefield, "Isn't this a bit too easy?"

"No way!" Ochako yelled, they obviously have some more tricks waiting around the corner!"

"If you say so…" Izuku said slowly as he jogged through the tunnel behind the minefield.

"Huh? Midoriya and Uraraka?" Number 13 looked at them in surprise.

"Ah! Number 13!" Ochako said happily, "Where do we go now?"

"Uh…" Number 13 looked around nervously, not expecting anyone to arrive for another few minutes, "Just go line up over by the big screen…"

Izuku began to set Ochako back on the ground, "Wait!" Ochako held onto Izuku tighter, choking him in the process, "I don't want to get down! This is fun!"

"U-Uraraka-san… Aren't y-you a little emba-"

"FORWARD DEKU-KUN!"

"In first place, Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka!"

* * *

 _Several minutes later…_

* * *

"Um… Are you… All Might?" Ochako asked.

"What!? How did you get the answer in three questions!?" Izuku asked in shock, they were sitting on the grassy field, playing 20 questions while waiting for the rest of the students to finish the race.

"Your a pretty big fanboy, aren't you…"

"DEKU! YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU SNEAK AHEAD OF ME LIKE THAT!"

"Katsuki Bakugou, comes in third place, closely followed by Shouto Todoroki in fourth place!" Nedzu announced in his cheerful voice.

"Kacchan!" Izuku and Ochako looked up in surprise.

"YOU TOO ROUND FACE! QUIT CALLING ME THAT!"

"CURSES!" Tenya yelled passionately as he came in seventh place, behind Momo and Tsyuy who had surpassed him in the second obstacle. He walked up to the two victors, "Congratulations for getting first place! I am quite impressed with your quick and mutual victory!"

"Ah! Th-thank you!" Izuku scratched the back of his neck, "Though, we didn't realize we made it to the finish line until Number 13 made the announcement..."

Ochako flashed Teny a peace sign, "Oh yeah, good job on getting seventh! Top ten is pretty high!"

"I merely used the route the Todoroki-kun left over the minefield, if he hadn't made it, I'm sure I would have gotten a worse score! I must train to get even stronger!"

"Good luck!" Ochako cheered him on.

"Now if you'll excuse me!" Tenya wen to take his place in line.

Over the next few minutes, the rest of the students trickled in, including, all of A and B class, along with a hand full of other students. (Theoretically I could write a long list of around 40 students to tell you who passed. But do you guys really want a list like that? All you really need to know is, class 1-A all made it.)

"Congratulations to the top 42 students who made it! You will all be passing into the next round!" Everyone clapped for the lucky 42, "Our next game will be calvary battles!" Number 13 pointed to the large screen which depicted Principle Nedzu sitting on top of Eraserhead, Present Mic, and All Might, "This is a team exercise! You will break into groups and form a horse, the leader of your horse will be wearing a headband that has the combined value of all of your team written on it! The goal of this game is to steal and protect the headbands! The top four teams will pass on into the finals!" The screen shifted to the names of all of the players who had passed with point values next to their name.

"You have all been given points based on your performance during the race! It is not based on ranking but on how you did!" Izuku scanned the list looking for his name, certain he would be around the bottom since he didn't do anything.

"D-Deku-kun…" Ochako pulled at his sleeve and pointed towards the top of the list.

"Also! Since this is the first time we've had two people team up and come in first together, Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka have been given the combined value of-"

"1,000,000 POINTS!?" Izuku screamed in horror when he found what Ochako was pointing at.

Right at the very top it read, "IzuOcha, 1,000,000 points."

"Why did they write our names together?" Ochako asked innocently.

* * *

 **Hey… Everyone…**

 **I'm sorry about the huge delay… I just moved into a new house and bought a nintendo switch, so life has been busy(those octolings aren't gonna splat themselves!)**

 **Also, I will be going on a three week trip to go to a friend's wedding and won't have much time to upload… So I'll be going on a hiatus for a little bit, I swear that I won't stop here, I will be back! Just not within the weekly schedule that I wanted to uphold…**

 **Anywho, I hope you guys understand and I'll write as soon as I get the opportunity!(I have a really awesome plan for the internship arc!)**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	21. Chapter Twenty-one - The Calvary

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Twenty-one - The Calvary**

 **Hello World, I have returned! I just got back home and published this right when I got back on wifi! Thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter while I was going to a wedding!**

 **This was originally gonna be two chapters, but the second one was to short to be a chapter by itself, so here we are now!**

 **Also, the eclipse is happening later today! Don't go blind!(I don't wasn't to lose any readers!)**

 **(Disclaimer: I own not Boku no Hero Academia)**

* * *

Izuku was one step away from fainting. He noticed that he was feeling thirsty, probably dehydration from all of the nervous sweat that was covering his forehead and palms. His eyelids wouldn't do their job as his eyes were burning the sight into his mind. He may have blushed if he had time to worry about the fact that the Yuuei TEACHERS used a ship name for him in the rankings, but he was far to busy running all of the worst case scenarios through his head.

In the upcoming battle, he and Ochako, would have more points then all of the other teams combined. This meant they were the largest target, and that everyone would be aiming at their points.

"Well there's always next year!" He thought happily to himself.

"Uh… Deku-kun… IzuOcha doesn't refer to us right?" Ochako asked in a fearful tone, starting to comprehend their situation.

"Well…" Izuku glanced around, the eyes of the other students were like wild wolves, hungry, savage, and prepared to strike, "No…" The other students were quickly forming hunting packs and formulating plans to steal the top score.

Ochako paled and looked at the fierce gazes that the other students directed at her.

"I'm sure that everything will be alright!" Izuku said with fake confidence.

"Now everyone, you have the next ten minutes to form your team! And also, since they worked together so well in the last game, Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka must be on the same team!" Number 13's last announcement left Izuku staring at the teachers in shock. It was like they were forcing them together. Unbeknownst to him, there was actually a bid that All Might, Midnight, and a few other teachers were running about which students would start dating. So his circumstances were actually all because of people trying to make their OTP a reality.

"I-Iida-kun… Would you like to-"

"I apologize Midoriya-kun!" Tenya cut him off, "But I will be joining a different group."

"Kaminari-kun, wou-"

"Sorry man! I'm already in a team with someone else!"

"Oujiro-"

"Sorry…"

Izuku saw his chances dwindling as his classmates turned him down, one by one.

"Any luck?" Ochako asked.

"Nope… How about you?"

"None of the girls wanted to be on a team with such a big target sign."

"That makes sense…"

"One more minute!" Number 13 announced.

"Alright, let's think of a plan!"

* * *

"Welcome back everybody!" Present Mic waved to the audience excitedly. Nedzu had left to prepare for the third year's festival and Present Mic had regained conciseness during the intermission. "We now will begin the calvary battle! Any comments Eraser-head?"

"There are a couple teams your should keep an eye on."

"Which ones?"

"Team Bakugou looks like a threat. All four of them are my students and while he might be short-tempered and volatile, Bakugou is still a smart kid. Kirishima can handle the force of his explosions, Ashido can provide extra defense and mobility, while Shouji's quirk is the strongest sensor out there, he can monitor the entire battlefield at the same time, making him a valuable addition to any group. Not to mention, the four of them are probably the most athletic students in my class."

"Very good commentary!" Present Mic studied the group of students, "But I think you should also keep a wary eye on team Monoma."

"Hm… Monoma, Rin, Tsurubara, Shiozaki, Well, even though class 1-B hasn't used their quirks, I know what they are from Yuuei folders, though, I'm not sure how skilled they are."

"They might not have been a part of the villain attack, but they are still a hero class of Yuuei! They're nothing to be scoffed at!"

"Well, it looks like their entire operation works on how well Monoma can preform."

"Also, take a look ate that team! Team Awase! It is a beautiful bridge over the gap between the two hero classes!" Present Mic's eyes were filling with tears.

"Let's see…Awase, Tetsutetsu, Kaminari, and Yaoyorozu. Oh, that is a very good team! And it seems to be well thought out!

Eraser-head looked at the rest of the teams, "There is also team Hagakure."

"Hagakure, Iida, Hatsume, and Todoroki! Oh! Todoroki is on the ground?"

"Of course he is, he is standing on the right side so that he can properly attack and defend with his ice, if he were at the top he wouldn't be able to reach the ground, it would honestly be pretty dumb for him not to be on the ground!"

"But why is Hagakure the captain?"

"There are two battles the students need to win, the calvary battle, and the audience grabbing battle."

"What?"

"You see… Even if you get first place, it doesn't matter if you didn't show off your quirk, you need to look good as possible to get an internship."

"Oh, I see."

"And it works in vice versa. If you look bad, there is little to no chance of your getting a legitimate internship offer."

"That doesn-"

"Look at the other teams." Present Mic followed Eraser-head's instructions, "Most of them have boys as their captain, the captain has the easiest time reaching for the headband and what would happen if they were to miss the headband?"

"Ah! They could get labeled as a pervert!"

"Exactly, Hagakure opted to not wear a shirt so obviously she knows too. Some of the guys won't have enough courage to try to steal their headband, or else they would run the risk of to getting any internship offers!"

"Though I can see one of the teams going for it."Present Mic pointed to team Mineta.

"Mineta, Asui, and Tokoyami. They are definitely one of the stranger team combinations." Fumikage had his hands on Tsuyu's shoulders and Minoru was sitting above them on top of Dark shadow. He was staring lecherously at the shirtless(invisible) girl, obviously trying to erase her quirk.

"Can we disqualify him?" Present Mic asked.

"I wish."

"Eraser-head! Is that team legal?" Present Mic asked pointing to another team.

"Yes. Your team can do anything as long as the captain doesn't touch the ground and the horse doesn't fall apart." Eraser-head sounded like he was ready to take a nap.

"But, their horse is only one person…"

"So? There are disadvantages to a team like that."

"Like what?" Eraser-head decided to act upon his desire to take a nap and fell sound asleep. He also didn't feel the need to explain why the captains were allowed to jump off of their horses, but that information is not that important.

* * *

Walking onto the field was Ochako, but this time, Izuku was the one sitting on her shoulders.

"START!"

"DIE!" Izuku pushed off of Ochako's shoulders as Katsuki made a preemptive strike at their team. Their team being the two of them.

"Huh!?" Even Katsuki's huh sounded angry.

Izuku flew over the chaotic calvary battle reorienting himself with which way was up and which way was down.

"Deku-kun! Look out!" He turned and saw a furious Katsuki Bakugou flying towards him with explosive speeds.

"AUUGH!" Izuku screamed waving his hands around crazily, not prepared to dodge the attack. He suddenly felt a lurching sensation in his stomach as Ochako released her quirk. He fell, narrowly avoiding Katsuki's right hand and landed right in Ochako's arms.

"OOF!" Ochako strained against the force from Izuku's fall and, with the help of her reactivated quirk, kept him off the ground.

"Uraraka-san!" Without gravity holding him down, Izuku easily moved from Ochako's arms onto her shoulders, "We need to stop Kacchan! He's the only one who can outmaneuver me when I'm in the air."

"Right!" Ochako scanned the crowd and saw where Katsuki landed, "I can help! You just need to get his attention!"

"HAHAHA!" Mineta laughed evilly as he flew towards Tooru, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TOOK OFF YOUR SHIRT! SO ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS IS ENTIRELY YOUR OWN FAULT!" He was stopped abruptly by a wall of ice springing out of Torou's horse.

"Thanks Todoroki!" Tooru said cheerfully.

"I was merely defending the headband." was Shouto's brief response.

"I don't think he was heading for the headband…" Tenya said slowly.

"MINETA!" Fumikage yelled at the pervert who was sliding off of the ice wall.

"GERO!" Tsuyu jumped towards him and wrapped her tongue around his abdomen.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Present Mic yelled looking at their team layout. Fumikage was standing back while dark shadow reached out to hold onto Tsuyu's shoulders, "COME ON ERASER-HEAD! THAT TEAM CAN'T BE LEGAL!"

"It's fine, Dark Shadow counts as an extension of Tokoyami's body, as long as the horse is still assembled they are still in."

"HUP!" Dark Shadow suddenly retracted, puling back Tsuyu and Minoru as well.

"OH! And now we have an ambush from Team Kaminari!" Present Mic announced.

"WHAT!?" Tetsutetsu yelled in outrage, "NO! THIS IS NOT AN AMBUSH! AMBUSHES ARE NOT MANL-" He was forces to stop mid sentence to defend himself from Tsuyu's tongue. Team Mineta had reformed and was in attack mode once more.

"Bakugou! You need to give us more warning when you're about to jump!" Eijirou yelled at his captain.

"SHUT UP HAIR-FOR-BRAINS!" Katsuki yelled, "WHY DO YOU THINK MASKED-FREAK IS ON THIS TEAM!?"

"Masked-freak?" Mina asked, "Isn't that kind of rude?"

"I don't mind all that much." Mezou spoke through the mouth next to Mina, their team layout was with Eijirou in the front and Mina in the back with Mezou, "I've been called much more insulting names then Masked-freak." His mouth next to Katsuki spoke up, "Midoriya has jumped again."

"Alright, I'll definitely crush him this time…"

"Wai-" Mezou's warning was unheard as he launched himself towards the nervous fanboy floating in the air.

"Darn it! Ashido, Kirishima!" His two teammates turned to him, "We need to move!"

"What for? We need to catch Bakugou when he falls back down!"

"No! We need to run!" Mezou began pushing their group into the battlefield, "Uraraka is coming!"

Surely enough, their gravity nullifying classmate was running towards them at top speeds with her hand outstretched.

"MOVE!" Mina yelled, spurring Eijirou into action.

"I won't let you get away!" Ochako yelled.

"Ashido!" Eijirou yelled, their three people couldn't outmaneuver Ochako by herself, "Do something! Mine and Shouji's quirks are both physical! If she touches any of use our horse is gonna fall apart!"

"What! do you want me to do?!" Mina yelled back.

"Use your acid or something!" Eijirou suggested.

"WHAT!? Of course I won't do that! Ochako is my friend! You're just like Mineta! Wanting me to dissolve a girl's clothes in public!"

"WHAT!? OF COURSE NOT! THAT'S NOT MANL- Oh." Eijirou felt his body lose all of its weight as Ochako's hand finally made contact with his arm. She then grabbed his shirt and tried throwing him, Mezou held onto his shoulder tightly.

"OH! BAKUGOU HAS STOLEN THE 1,000,000 POINT HEADBAND! NOW THE QUESTION IS, WILL HE MAKE IT BACK TO HIS HORSE!?"

Ochako saw a burnt figure flying towards the ground at rapid speeds "Deku-kun!"

* * *

 **Somehow I kinda wish I wrote this chapter after class 1-B got a bit more spotlight… There are so many cool looking characters but we know nothing about them yet!**

 **Reiko Yanagi: Quirk, Poltergeist, but what do we know about this quirk!? Nothing! Does she posses people? Can she travel through objects? All we know about her as of now, is that she likes to surf!**

 **Shihai Kuroiro: Quirk, Black, what do we know about him? He likes squid ink pasta!**

 **I just feel like I could write so much more if I knew about all of the quirks that Kohei has at his disposal! (And yes, I know that someone will probably read this in the future when he/she knows what their quirks do, but it would be really helpful right now if I could design teams based around their different abilities, instead of being forced to ignore all of the untapped potential.)**

 **Also! I wasn't sure about how Tetsutetsu deals with electricity. In this fic, I'm just gonna assume that it does not hurt him, because of science!(and it makes it easier to put him in a team)**

 **Anywho, that is all, I hope you students have a wonderful return to the place of weeping and gnashing of teeth(school)! And I will be back soon!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	22. Chapter Twenty-two - Defeat

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two - Defeat**

* * *

Izuku stared up at the sky through a haze, it seemed like he was falling, but he felt light for some reason. The sky was so nice, it was a beautiful blue color. The only thing ruining the serenity of the moment was the strange ringing in his ears.

"izuku…"

"Izuku!"

"IZUKU!"

He snapped out of his tranced and noticed he was being held by Ochako.

"O-Ochako?" He asked, unsure of his own voice.

"Did he get it!? Did Kacchan get the headband!?" Izku's hand shot the his forehead where the 1,000,000 point cloth was missing.

"It's gone…" He said slowly, "We need to get it back!"

"No!" Ochako immediately rejected his plan, "We need to choose smaller target!"

"But we don't know how the points were distributed! And we need to get them before the time limit! And we can hardly take on the stronger teams just the two of us! I mea-"

"Izuku!" Ochako called him back to his senses, using his real name instead of his nickname, "Most of the points will migrate towards the strongest teams, we just need to get behind them and then you can grab one of their headbands."

"Alright then... Let's hit Team Awase." Izuku said after calmly assessing the chaos that was the calvary battle.

"Roger!"

* * *

Tsuyu and Fumikage stared at the headband, floating just out of their reach. They had regrouped so that Fumikage's and Tsuyu's hands were holding Minoru's feet, but even with dark shadow, they could not make it to the headband.

"Come on! Is this all that Class 1-A can do?" The owner of the headband taunted. Neito Monoma sat atop Hiryu Rin(Scales), Ibara Shiozaki(Vines), and Kosei Tsurubara(Solid Air)

"Go Dark Shadow!" Fumikage yelled.

"Aiyo!" Dark Shadow swung its clawed hand at the Class 1-B team but was once again blocked by Neito and Kosei breathing out a solid wall of air in front of them.

"Come on!" Neat continued taunting, You have to be able to do more then that!" Minoru grimaced angrily.

"Looks like all of the pro heroes will be looking at class 1-B! I wonder how many fan letters we'll get?"

"Fan letters…" Minoru asked.

"Yeah! Not like you'll be getting any…"

"Fan letters come from… Fangirls… Tokoyami?"

"Yes?" Fumikage responded.

"Will I get fangirls who will do anything I ask if we win this?"

"Most likely n-" Tsuyu was cut off.

"Definitely." Fumikage's response was brief and confident, "The more you win, the more fangirls will come swarming to you."

"Really?"

"N-" Dark Shadow covered Tsuyu's mouth.

"Yes absolutely."

Minoru turned envious bloodshot eyes upon team Monoma, "I'm gonna borrow that headband…"

"Wha-" Neito's question went ignored as Minoru grabbed two balls off of his head and jumped at the air wall. Continuously grabbing balls from his head he began climbing up the wall at a speed comparable to a spider infused with cheetah DNA.

"RAUUGH!" He leapt over the wall.

"Shoot!" Neito's hair turned green and grew out into vines. Minoru didn't even pause as he roughly bit through the vines blocking his way.

"NOW!" Tsuyu yelled as she shot her tongue at the air wall. The combined force of Tsuyu's tongue and Dark Shadow's claw was strong enough to break through Kosei's wall; since Neito was using Ibara's quirk instead.

Minoru's pop off balls went flying along with the shattered air and stuck themselves on the four members of Team Monoma.

"Darn it!" Hiryu's scales came up one second to slow as he got covered by the pop off balls.

"FANGIRLS!" While Minoru's war cry wasn't very heroic, it did the job. He ripped the headband off of Neito's head and laughed evilly.

"We must leave now!" Fumikage yelled. Dark Shadow grabbed the midget pervert and Team Mineta ran away at top speed.

"Curse you Class 1-A!" Neito spat out furiously.

* * *

"THAT WAS NOTHING!" Tetsutesu yelled angrily. He then proceeded to punch the red haired student in front of him with all of his might.

"YOU CALL THAT A PUNCH!?" Eijirou yelled back, his face slightly cracked where Tetsutetsu had hit him.

The two continued their fist fight as Katsuki and Yosetsu Awase were staring at each other waiting for the other to move, Katsuki had already attacked, but Momo's creation quirk was to fast for him to get a hit in. Katsuki held his hands up in a ready position, Yosetsu's regular bandana was exchanged for several others that had varying numbers on them.

"Guh!" Tetsutetsu winced as Eijirou's attack broke his skin out of its steel mode, "Metal fatigue!"

"Here!" Momo handed him a bar of metal. He shoved it in his mouth and blocked another attack from Eijirou.

"That's tungsten made with a steel alloy! It should be more refined and stronger then the normal steel you eat!"

"Thanks for the meal, Yaoyozoru-san!" Tetsutetsu grinned as a metal coat spread over his boy "It was very delicious!""

"Ah! Getting help in a one on one fight isn't manly at all!" Eijirou argued.

"BUT IT IS MANLY TO ACCEPT FOOD WHEN GIVEN TO YOU!" Tetsutetsu backed up his counter-argument by shaping his now tungsten enforced arms into blades and slicing down at Eijirou.

Eijirou's hardening was hardly strong enough to hold the blades back. They sliced into his skin, stopping before they reached anything major, but leaving two very nasty paper cuts.

"Good fight..." Eijirou said as he fell, his body still floating from Ochako's attack. Mezou grew several extra arms to keep him from floating away.

"THERE!" Izuku came out of nowhere, flying over Yosetsu's team with Aizawa's bandages trailing behind him.

"The headband!" Momo yelled. It was too late. Izuku grabbed the headband and pulled it off of Yosetsu's forehead.

"Kaminari-san! Now!" Yosetsu yelled.

"YOU GOT IT!" Denki grinned, "Sorry about this Izuku!" Gripped in his hand were copper wires that Momo had created. It led to a metal disc that was welded, with Yosetsu's quirk, to their headbands. He selected the one that led to the cloth dangling in Izuku's hand

Now, this is a good part to point out how Denki's quirk, most likely there are organs that can produce electricity; for example a human's brain, heart, or eye, heck even the skin of a frog!(think about that Froppy!) It is probable that Denki Kaminari's body has a special organ called a bioelectrical organ. This organ is a system of tissues specialized for the production and use of electrical power in a living organism. There are over 200 fish species with this organ but the most commonly known would be the electric eel. Sometimes referred to as the _electrophorus electricus_ , the electric eel has three pairs of electric organs, and with them, it is able to generate a shock of 600 - 1,000 volts. Denki probably has a similar organ in his hands(or possibly on his temple) But, if his special move "Indiscriminate 1,300,000 Volts" was scientifically accurate, anyone hit by it would be dead. So, if we were to assume that the electric eel's 1,000 volt shock is the limit, Denki's shock would still be enough to stun someone(as a side note, the electric eel can use its bioelectricity to locate other fish! Do you think Denki can do that?)

Izuku reacted too late. Volts of electricity coursed through his body. His muscles spazed but he did not let go. Suddenly the bandage that was trailing behind him was pulled taught an he flew back to Ochako who was holding the other end.

"Good job, Deku-kun!" Ochako said as the copper wire was torn out of Denki's grasp, "We should be able to make it into the next round with these points!" Izuku smiled at her, still rattled from the shock.

"Instead why don't you had those points to me?" A voice asked behind them.

Izuku glared, "Why would we do-" Izuku stopped speaking and froze. His eyes widened and his mind went blank.

* * *

"AND THAT IS THE END!" Present Mic yelled happily, "Let's view the winning teams! Eraser-head, how about you start?"

"Fine. In first place we have Team Bakugou. They were the clear victors who managed to steal the 1,000,000 point headband early in the game and hold onto it for the rest of the time."

"YEAH! IN YOUR FACE DEKU!" The volume of Katsuki's voice was equal to Eraser-head's commentary.

"And in second!" Present Mic continued, "We've got Team Hagakure!"

"I'M NUMBER 1! NOT YOU DEKU!" Katsuki's voice continued to echo through the stadium.

Present Mic ignored the victory cries, "A-and in third we have Team Mineta!"

"I'M ABOVE YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PEBBLE!"

"And in fourth we ha-"

"A PEBBLE!"

"Team Shinsou!"

* * *

 **Hello World! I just ended on a cliffhanger!**

 **HAHAHA! Oh my goodness! You guys probably thought that the title "defeat" was just a trick! WELL IT'S COMPLETELY ACCURATE!**

 **Anywho, I still have to write the rest of the tournament! SO… There are still a few chapters until the internship arc(which I assure you will be nothing like the canon one) But I'll probably make the battle pretty short since the main characters aren't actually in the tournament fights(or are they?)**

 **Also Katsuki would be the best commentator ever(and I am sorry about the "Denki Quirk Tangent", I could not resist)**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	23. Chapter Twenty-three - Spectating

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three - Yuuei Tournament part one**

 **Hello World! Team Invisibility lost the splatfest… Oh well...**

 **Also, I feel like this is a pretty boring chapter, so sorry about making you wait all week and then giving you basically a filler chapter...**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, which I feel like is pretty obvious, but I also don't want to get sued!)**

* * *

Izuku sat on the stands with a dejected look on his face. He had his notebook open, ready to write down the quirks of class 1-B but he didn't have the motivation to start writing.

He sighed as he closed the notebook.

"You alright man?" Denki asked him.

"I failed…"

"Don't take it so hard! I didn't get into the tournament either!" Denki tried to cheer him up.

"But… But… I didn't only fail to get into the tournament! Because of me Uraraka-san won't be able to get in! And now she's avoiding me…"

Denki flinched, "U-Uraraka!? She's… Avoiding you!?"

Izuku looked down and got gloomier.

Denki realized his efforts to cheer him up weren't working very well, "I'm sure it's fine! She would never avoid you!" He turned and saw her walk into the stands, "See! There she is! HEY URARAKA! OVER HERE!" He waved to her.

Ochako turned and saw them, she quickly spun around and sped walked away from them.

"Huh…" Denki stopped waving and turned to face Izuku.

The green haired fanboy was emitting an aura of darkness that would have made dark shadow go berserk.

"I-I'm sure there's just s-some misunderstanding!" Denki said cheerfully, confidence dropping, "Look! She might be on her pe-" He was briefly interrupted by Kyouka's ear jack poking him in the ear.

"Honestly!" She sighed in exasperation.

"OW!" Denki sent a shock into the earjack causing Kyouka to retract it, "Hey! Where have you been all of this time!? I didn't see you at all during the calvary battle!"

"Me? The great author who writes our lives was too lazy to give me any spotlight."

"Woah… Really?" Denki asked in awe.

"Of course not you idiot! I was frozen by Todoroki in the very beginning, our headband was stolen by that purple haired guy."

"Oh…"

"I mean… It makes sense! Of course she would hate me after ruining her dreams! She has always wanted to become a hero as fast as possible… This opportunity won't come again for another year! And what happens if they change things? We could die in a villain attack because we didn't get proper internships! Oh my goodness… I killed Uraraka-san…." Izuku's muttering spiraled deeper and deeper into despair.

"Yeesh! Why happened to him?" Kyouka asked.

"Midoriya?" Denki responded, "His girlfriend is avoiding him." Izuku was too busy contemplating his life to react to Ochako being called his girlfriend.

""WHAT!?" Kyouka's voice was as loud as her quirk, "There has to be some kind of misunderstanding!"

"That's what I said! But then Uraraka ran away as soon as she saw him!"

"I'll go look for her. You stay with Midoriya and make sure he doesn't do anything rash."

"Roger!" Denki saluted. Kyouka ran off and left the two boys alone.

"And she was the first girl I actually became friends with…" Izuku's muttering continued.

"Woah buddy! How about we watch the fight?" Denki directed Izuku's attention to the battle going on. Hitoshi Shinsou vs Katsuki Bakugou.

"What do you think about the sides?" Denki asked, holding up an imaginary microphone.

"Kacchan is definitely stronger. But from what I've seen of Shinsou-san's quirk… Kacchan is going to have a hard time…."

"What is his quirk?"

"He can control people who respond to him…" For a reason unknown to Denki, Izuku got even more depressed.

"Well Bakugou is going to have a hard time against this opponent…"

As if on cue, Katsuki screamed out, "DIE!"

Hitoshi grinned in an evil manner. But in a rather anticlimactic manner, was still blown off the stage as Katsuki's explosion was far larger than expected.

Number 13 checked on Hitoshi, "Winner, Katsuki Bakugou!"

"Wow…" Denki said impressed, "That guy was pretty weak! I wonder how he got past the calvary battle…" Izuku flinched.

* * *

"Ochako!" Kyouka called out through the hallways, "Where are you!?"

She finally used her quirk and heard someone breathing heavily in the girl's bathroom.

"Ochako?"

"Kyouka?" A voice asked from behind the stall.

"Get out of there! Hiding in the bathroom is way to cliche!" Kyouka dragged Ochako out of the restroom and out into the stands(a way away from Izuku and Denki)

"So?" She asked expectantly.

"What?" Ochako asked, trying to play off the fact that she was hiding in the place every stereotypical girl hides when they're upset or confused.

Jirou sighed, "What happened between you and Midoriya? Why are you so upset with him?"

"Midoriya-kun? I'm not upset with him!" Ochako said nervously.

"Then why didn't you call him Deku like you always do?" Ochako froze, realizing her mistake.

"Heh… Heh… Heh…"

"What's wrong?" Kyouka asked again, "Are you angry with him for losing the calvary battle?"

"What!? No!" Ochako instantly denied, "It's just…" Ochako looked down as her cheeks turned red, "It's just kinda embarrassing…."

"What is?"

"Well…"

* * *

 _Right after the Calvary battle_

* * *

"Ochako Uraraka! May we have amount of you time!?" Ochako urned and saw a group of reporters shoving microphones in her face.

"Huh!? What is it!?" She asked in shock, spilling some of the water from her water bottle.

"We would like to ask you a few questions!" One of the reporters said loudly.

"W-why me!? I didn't even pass the calvary battle!"

"We would still like to interview you!"

"Alright…" Ochako said slowly taking a sip, she was still feeling nauseous from the fight.

"How long have you been dating Izuku Midoriya!?"

Ochako choked on her water, "D-d-dating!?"

"Was it you or him who first confessed!?"

"Where did you go for your first date!?"

"Have you two kissed yet!?"

"What do your parents think of your relationship!?"

Ochako began blushing furiously as the reporters attacked her like high school girls who had just found a new piece of gossip.

"That's enough! For I am here!" All Might jumped infront and blocked her from the reporters, "Now! Who would like a special interview with the number one hero, ALL MIGHT!?"

He turned gave Ochako a thumbs up, "Don't worry, I'll take care of them." His eyes seemed to say.

"All Might!" One of the reporters yelled.

"The masses don't care about All Might right now!" Another one said, "They want to hear about the star crossed lovers of class 1-A!"

All Might was then crushed in the stampede to interview Ochako Uraraka, who promptly ran away.

* * *

Kyouka remained silent after hearing Ochako's retelling of the incident with the press. Ochako hid her face behind her hands.

"How about we think of something else for the time being!" Kyouka said, skirting around the fact that the entirety of Class 1-A had a bet going on about when the two of them would kiss, "Look! The next battle is starting! Mineta vs Yaoyozoru!"

Ochako peeked through her fingers, "Momo is going to win…"

"What makes you say that?" Kyouka actually agreed with her, but she wanted to keep Ochako's mind occupied so that she wouldn't think about Izuku.

"Mineta never trains. He also isn't very strong and his quirk isn't very useful in a scenario like this…"

"And what about Momo?"

"She isn't very athletic, but she doesn't need to be for this. Her quirk is extremely versatile and can be used to create shields, rope, and basically anything she needs. I've seen her make a motorcycle in 1 minute before."

Number 13 started the match and, Minoru instantly made a wild rush towards Momo. She knocked him away with a hastily made shield of iron.

Minoru got up and attacked again, he had a lecherous grin on his face and a stream of blood leaking from his nose.

"What pervert…" Kyouka said in disgust.

Momo opened up her shirt and created a net that she threw at Minoru. He rolled to the side and took began throwing his pop-off balls at her.

"What is wrong with him!? He's trying to knock her off of the stage! Not stick her to it!" Kyouka complained. Then she and Ochako realized his real intent.

"HAHAHA! I GUESS IT CAN'T BE HELPED! I NEED TO PUSH YOU OFF OF THESTAGE WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" He jumped off of a ball that he put on the ground and flew into the air, aiming directly for his restrained female opponent.

"I SURRENDER!" Moms quickly yelled out.

Number 13 activated his quirk and used it to pull Minoru back towards him.

"The winner of this match is Minoru Mineta!" He announced, holding back the little pervert from attacking the still restrained Momo. Cementoss got the pop off balls off of the stage and Momo buttoned up her shirt, looking ashamed about her loss.

* * *

Izuku watched the fight with a little bit of interest, "Even though he won, Mineta-san won't be getting any hero agency recommendations for his performance…"

"I know right… I mean, I'm all for his occasional pranks, but sometimes he takes things a little too far…"

"What do you think of this next fight?" Izuku prompted Denki.

"Asuii vs Hagakure…" he thought about it for a moment, "Well, Hagakure's quirk is far better suited for stealth infiltration, while Asui's quirk could easily be adapted into a combat scenario… Not to mention she's stupidly strong! Have you ever been hit by her tongue? It freaking hurts!"

Yes, but Asui-san's vision is pretty bad…"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she has an incredibly wide field of vision, but she is near sighted and can hardly see anything that doesn't move… It's related to her quirk."

"I guess so… But when up agains Hagakure vision will be useless anyway! I heard frogs have a really good sense of smell, think that'll change anything?"

"Well frogs don't use their noses to hunt prey, they actually use them to locate breeding…. partners…." Izuku slowed down when he remembered they were talking about a classmate and not an actual frog.

Denki laughed at Izuku's red face, "Alright, It looks like they're starting!"

Number 13 gave them the go signal and Tsuyu leapt towards Tooru.

"Gero!" She yelled as she launched her tongue at the invisible girl.

"Ahahahaha!" Her tongue hit nothing but fabric, "Special technique! Speed Strip!"

Denki and Izuku stared at the battlefield in shock, "Hagakure-san needs to work on her technique names…" Izuku noted.

"Agreed." Denki replied.

The rest of the battle was Tsuyu swinging her tongue around trying to hit an opponent who, for all they knew, might have left the arena ages ago.

"What do you think she should do now?" Denki asked Izuku.

"Asui-san is definitely at a disadvantage here. But if Hagkure-san accidentally gives away her position or attacks her and doesn't knock her off, Asui-san can probably capture her.

Tsuyu suddenly spun around and wrapped her tongue around what seemed to be nothing.

"Augh!" The audience heard Tooru yell.

"GERO!" Tsuyu threw Tooru towards the wall.

"Um…" Number 13 looked around wondering what to do.

Tsuyu walked towards the place she threw Tooru to make sure she was alright.

"Push!" Toro's bubbly voice rang out at Tsuyu suddenly fell out of the arena and into the ground.

"Yay! I win!" Tooru was heard celebrating.

"How did you not get thrown out?" Tsuyu asked.

"Good question!" Tooru said cheerfully, not revealing if she had been knocked out of the arena or not.

Number 13 looked back and for the between frog and empty space, not sure who to announce as the winner.

"Um… Tooru Hagakure wins…" He said slowly, watching Tsuyu to make sure she wasn't upset.

"Gero, it was my fault for lowering my guard anyways."

"Good match!" Tooru agreed, she reached out her hand for a handshake. Tsuyu did not see the gesture and left. This caused Tooru to remember that she was standing in the largest annual event in Japan, completely naked.

* * *

Ochako watched Tooru curiously as the girl quickly covered up her invisible body.

"I feel like it's more revealing when she is actually wearing clothes.." She muttered to Kyouka.

"Yeah, don't question her. A lot of people have weird tendencies about their quirks."

"Who's next?"

"Kirishima vs Ashido…"

* * *

 **I'm sleepy… I'm gonna go to sleep…**

 **But before that! I've been leaning towards BakugouxAshido(Bakudo) but I was considering KirishimaxAshido(Pink Riot) So what is your guy's opinion? Or do you honestly not care? I'm not expecting anyone to respond to this(no one ever does…) But if you absolutely hate one of these ships, feel free to tell me(but it's going to be one or the other. Not KiriBaku or TodoBaku or whatever else there is out there!)**

 **(and if you suggest MinaDeku, I highly recommend that you look very closely at the story's main character pairing)**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	24. Chapter Twenty-four - Pink Riot

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Twenty-four - Yuuei Tournament part two**

 **Hello World! So, this is sorta a filler chapter(simply because not much happens with Ochako and Izuku) But I hope you enjoy it anyways.**

 **Pink Riot won over Bakudo with an overwhelming score of 10-0… So apparently everyone hates Bakugou… I honestly thought that everyone loved him based off of the huge amount of, Kacchako, Bakudeku, and BakugouxOC fics out there.**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia, but I am the creator of the ship name Pink Riot and I really want it to turn into the official ship name!)**

* * *

Eijirou Kirishima grinned at his opponent, "I really want to win this thing, so I'm not gonna hold back at all!"

"Eh? Even though going easy on a frail girl is the manly thing to do?" His opponent, Mina Ashido asked innocently.

Eijirou froze, not sure of what to do.

"And begin!" Number 13 started the match. Mina skated straight to him by creating acid from her feet.

"I got ya!" She yelled happily as she threw a glob of acid at him.

"Grr… It's not manly…" Eijirou was still working out the paradoxical situation in his mind as the acid hit his chest, "Augh! That itches!" He swung a hardened fist at the pink skinned girl.

"Oi! A sneak attack? Not manly at all…" Mina said as she did a back handspring away from the fist.

"What!?" Eijirou asked in shock, "That wasn't a sneak attack!" he lost his focus and his hardening came off.

"And… Boom!" She yelled as she launched another glob at him. He held his arms over his face, blocking the acid from hitting his eyes. Then the "self-proclaimed frail girl" slid up to him and delivered an uppercut that was strong enough to lift him off of the ground.

"Ugh…"

"We're not done yet!" Mina yelled as she shot a stream of acid. She then grabbed Eijirou by his shirt, "Sorry about this horn buddy! But I'm in this to win!"

She flung him. The acid acted as a grease, and he slid towards the edge of the arena.

"I'M NOT GONNA LOSE HERE!" Eijirou hardened his fingers and jabbed them into the cement. He stopped sliding.

"You're really gonna go all out against me? And here I thought you were gonna be a man and accept your defeat!"

Eijirou stood up and looked at her, "Do you remember middle school?"

"Where'd that come from? I guess I think about what my friends are up to every now and then…"

"Well… Even though you probably never noticed me, I always thought you were amazing."

Mina cocked her head, confused, "What are you talking about?"

 _Eijirou Kirishima watched the villain in horror as it burned down the bank it just robbed. The villain then turned and ran away with the large bags of money. All of the people who were in the building came rushing out._

 _"_ _HELP! My daughter's still in there!" He heard someone yell. Nobody responded to the cry, obviously expecting the heroes to arrive any moment._

 _"_ _There is still a person in there!" He ran up to the bank's front doors, "What would Crimson Riot do…" Eijioru hardened his skin and took a step forward, "It's obvious! He would save them!" but then he stopped. His quirk wasn't strong enough to protect him, all it could do is make his skin like an egg shell. It wasn't even enough to protect from anything._

 _"_ _I need to call the heroes… Where's my phone!?" He scrambled for his cellphone only to find out it was out of battery, "No no no…." He looked back into the flames._

 _"_ _HELP!" the voice yelled out again._

 _"_ _I need to-" Suddenly a pink blur sped past him._

 _A few seconds later a pink skinned girl came flying out of the building, sliding across the ground on a trail of liquid. Her school uniform, which belonged to the same school he attended, was covered in ashes and burned in a few places. Her pink hair and skin had grey soot marks on them and in her arms she held a little girl._

"You were always doing heroic things that I could never do." Eijirou hardened his skin, "You were always there to help anyone who was in need." He hardened his skin even more, his face getting more and more jagged, "Crimson Riot inspired me to be a hero, but you were the one who gave me determination to fulfill that dream!" He grinned at her, "I'm not gonna battle Mina Ashido, the frail girl. I'm gonna battle Mina Ashido, the hero!"

* * *

Izuku watched in awe as Eijirou swung a fist at Mina, "When did he get so strong?" He asked Denki.

Denki watched the in contemplation, "I see him in the gym I go to… It's a government controlled workout center that allows the use of quirks. It's mainly for heroes but there are a lot of people who get licenses to use their quirks for other activities…"

"But still…" Eijirou knocked away the acid that Mina threw with his bare hand, "I've never seen him use that form before!"

"Well of course not! Y'know! Everybody's got to have a secret trump card!"

"What!? Really!? I don't have anything!"

Denki chuckled.

"Wait, does that mean you have one too!?"

Denki merely grinned, "Who knows?" He said ominously.

* * *

Mina growled in frustration as Eijirou knocked away another one of her acid globs, "That's the strongest stuff I can use!" She complained, "Anything higher and I can seriously harm someone." She leapt back, narrowly avoiding Eijirou's fist.

"I guess I've got no other choice…" She used the strongest acid she could secrete. Eijirou raised his arm to block it.

"AUGH!" Eijirou flinched back in pain, his hardened form falling apart.

"I' so sorry Eijirou-kun!" Mina yelled, feeling guilty about using acid strong enough to dissolve concrete. She punched him in his now exposed stomach.

"OOF!" Eijirou fell backwards.

"Now to finish it!" Mina aimed a roundhouse kick at his face, but when it hit she jumped back and clutched her foot in pain, "Darn it! Is that the reason you made your hair all spiky?!" She yelled.

"Ha! You think a little acid is enough to stop me!? Eijirou yelled back, his quirk activating again, "I'm still going strong…" He slumped forward, unconscious.

"And the winner is Mina Ashido!"

* * *

"You feeling better?" Kyouka asked Ochako.

"A bit… Thanks!"

"Any time. Are you ready to go back and see those two idiots yet?"

"Um… Maybe not quite yet…" Ochako said slowly.

"Fair enough!" Kyouka lead back in her seat and watched the next two competitors enter the stage, "If the mass media does anything else to you, tell me what it is, I'll use my quirk to find all their dirty little secrets!"

"Thank yo-" Ochako stopped as the entire stadium suddenly chilled to a temperature that should only be felt on the coldest of winter nights.

"Winner! Shouto Todoroki!" Ochako and Kyouka directed their eyes to the battlefield where Yuuga Aoyama(one of the members of Shinsou's team) stood frozen in a block of ice.

* * *

 **A lot of people have asked about One for All… I actually thought it was pretty obvious that One for All was not passed on to Izuku and that All Might's quirk isn't actually One for All. But since I really should have clarified that earlier, All Might's quirk is "Buff Up"**

 **"** **Buff Up" simply increases one's body mass and strength, but it puts high strain on the body and extended use will cause harm to the user's body.**

 **Anywho, I was reading the first few chapters of this fic… My writing is horrible! I feel like I should rewrite them or something…. I also noticed that I use All Might a lot less then I thought I was going to. He's just a boring character to write… He is super predictable and I think the other students are way more interesting! But yeah, he'll be making an appearance pretty soon, and Gran Torino(one of my favorite characters) will be making an appearance in the internship arc!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	25. Chapter Twenty-five - Confession

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Twenty-five - Confession**

 **Hello World! I have completely run out of witty openings so I'll just cut straight through the chase and to the point! One of my reviews mentioned that "A Worthless Quirk got recommended on a subreddit forum! I got super excited about this. But the reviewer, Domoko, doesn't allow pm's so I can't reply.**

 **So basically, if you have the link to this forum would you please send it to me?(edit: thank you tko2088! I got it!) Any who!**

 **(Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia!)**

* * *

"Hello Listeners!" Present Mic started, "Now that Todoroki-kun has finished melting the giant ice wall he created, we will begin the next match!"

"Next up, Yosetsu Awase vs. Fumikage Tomoyami." Eraser-head's expression remained unchanged.  
"Wait what? I thought that Awase-kun had been eliminated?"

"What kind of idiot are you? Since two of Shinsou's members quit we decided to get two of the members from one of the other teams."

"WHAT!? Such an important event happened without me knowing about it!?"  
"You say important, but all they did was have a rock paper scissors tournament... Yaoyorozu and Awase won..."

"WHAT!?" Present Mic shook his head, "It sounds like you made some form of mistake and are making up a story to cover up..."

"Don't over think it..."

* * *

"Ready? Dark Shadow!?" Fumikage asked his quirk.

"Ayo!"

"Dark Shadow is so cool!" Izuku said, stars shining in his eyes, "A fast reliable quirk that has it's own personality! Think about it! Once Tokoyami-kun goes pro kids would actually like Dark Shadow! He looks cute enough when he's not fighting, but he will also be loved by teens because of how cool he looks when fighting!"

"Man, why weren't you in the business classes?" Denki asked the rabid fanboy.

"Oi, idiot!" A voice yelled.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Denki spun around, lightning flickering in his eyes.

Kyouka laughed, "You were the one who responded to it!"

Denki stopped to think for 10 seconds, "Shoot!"

"Anyways, Ochako is doing ok. Don't worry Midoriya, she's not upset with you."

"Then what's wrong?" Izuku asked concerned.

"Girl stuff. Don't pry into other people's business."

"Says the girl who eavesdrop on the boy's locker room!" Denki muttered under his breath.

"That was protection against a certain pervert." She argued.

"Don't call me a pervert!" Denki instantly retorted. Kyouka began giggling again.

"Kaminari-kun... I think she's talking about Mineta-kun..." Denki looked down in embarrassment as Kyouka continued laughing at him, "Wait, is Uraraka-san alone right now?" Izuku asked.

"What? Nah, she's with Tsuyu!"

* * *

"Are you not in love with Midoriya-chan?" Tsuyu asked bluntly. Ochako blushed and suddenly discovered that her feet were very interesting. Since they were so interesting, she decided to stare at them and ignore everything else going on around her.

"Ochako-chan. You've been avoiding this for far to long, the readers are getting tired."  
"W-what does t-that mean!?"

"Figure of speech." Tsuyu turned to the fight, Fumikage was slowly pushing back his opponent who was trying to get in closer.

Ochako sighed, "I dunno... I don't really know much about love..."

"How cute, Ochako-chan's first love."

"Don't phrase it like that!"

Tsuyu closed her eyes and smiled, "You two are far too innocent..."

"Winner, Fumikage Tokoyami!"

* * *

"Iida-kun and Shouji-kun are up next!" Izuku commented excitedly.

"Yeah. Who do you think is gonna win?" Denki asked Kyouka.

"Definitely Shouji, he could probably hold back a runaway train. Iida's kicks won't do a thing."

"Sure they will!" Izuku fliped a couple pages on his notebook, "Iida-kun's engines can generate enough force to break through steel!"

"Doesn't that mean he'll break Shouji's fingers?" Denki asked worridly.  
"Yeah... I dunno... I want to win and all, but I'm not willing to break my bones in this festival. It kinda ruins the mood, makes everyone get serious."

"Shouji-kun is strong, but will still probably be knocked back if he takes one of Iida-kun's kicks..."

"And that's all that is needed for this contest."

"Start!"

Mezou started running towards Tenya, putting him close to the center of the arena.  
"Recipro Burst!" Tenya moved so quickly that someone could have mistaken his quirk for teleporting. He appeared behind Mezou and lashed out with a kick strong enough to crush concrete. Mezou grabbed Tenya's leg all six of his arms.

"Recipro Extend!" Tenya spun, wrenching his leg out of Mezou's grasp. Mezou jumped backwards to put some distance between himself and the spinning top of death feet.

It was a bad move. Tenya landed and kicked off the ground kneeing Mezou right in the gut. Mezou, in response, grabbed and threw him towards the out of bounds line. Tenya fell to the ground, his engines burning his calves.

"Iida-kun is gonna lose... He probably can't move after using his engines that much.  
Mezou walked up to Tenya, "It looks like I have been defeated." He said as he offered one of his hands to Tenya.

"Wuh?"

"That last attack was to powerful. I wouldn't be able to fight in the next match." Four of his arms were holding his stomach in pain. The last one was grinning at him, "So what do you say? Do you wanna go on to the next match?"

Tenya took his hand and stood up, his legs still felt like they were on fire, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"Winner! Tenya Iida!"

* * *

"What's going on next?" Ochako asked.

"Ah. I believed that Hatsume-chan is going to be giving a performance with her... Babies..."  
"Eh?"

"GREETINGS EVERYONE! But mostly the big companies!" An exuberant pink haired girl waltzed onto the stage with her arms spread out, "TODAY I WILL BE SHOWING YOU MY BABIES!"

"What does she mean?" Ochako asked Tsuyu.

"Who knows..."

"The first baby I want to show you is this!" She whipped out a gauntlet, "This fine gear can store heat inside of it for over 48 hours! Any heroes with fire, explosions, lasers, or anything that conducts a lot of heat can use this to-"

Tsuyu grinned, "she reminds me a lot of Midoriya-chan!" Ochako did her best to ignore her.

* * *

 _Forty Minutes later..._

* * *

"AND THIS BABY IS USED FOR STEALTH OPERATIO-"

"Hatsume-san..." Mei Hatsume turned to Number 13.

"Yes?"

"Could you wrap things up? I know that you wanted to do a merchandise show instead of an actual fight, but we need to be continuing the tournament..."

"Ah! You are right! I apologize, I lost track of time when I was talking about my Babies... And this one can-"

"One minute." Number 13 said firmly.

"Fine..." Mei turned to the audience, "FOR MY LAST BABY I NEED TWO VOLUNTEERS!" She grinned as she scanned the bleachers. Her quirk, zoom, allowed her to locate her targets instantly, "YOU THERE! BOY WITH THE GREEN HAIR! AND YOU! GIRL WITH WHO JUST TURNED BRIGHT RED!"

Both Izuku and Ochako were quickly pulled over by cementoss who wanted to end Mei's act as soon as possible.

"Good! Good!" She held up two headbands, "Big support companies, behold! First I would like to say, these babies are the pride and joy of class 1-H! We've spent many hours working on these! After studying the pro hero Mandalay, we have replicated her telepathy with Telepathic Headbands! These are perfect for operations that require teamwork! They are always clear, no one can jam the connection, and they can be used without making any noise! Now watch as I put them on our volunteers!" Despite their protests, Mei shoved the two headbands on their heads.

* * *

Izuku felt the headband's pressure on his forehead.

It felt strange.

But it also felt comfortable.

Like there was another presence in his mind.

One besides his own.

Then a voice came into his mind.

A thought that didn't belong to him.

 _"I love Deku-kun..."_

* * *

 **The end! I'm done writing! Have a good life my loyal readers!**

 **JK! Sorry guys who actually believed me! I figured that if you had been reading to this point you would understand that I wasn't done yet! I also thought that people would know that I'm not always serious with my author's notes**

 **Anywho, I should get another chapter out within the week. I'm gonna try to finish the tournament all in one fell swoop! So stay tuned!(again, sorry to those who believed my troll. That was just a way to make the cliffhanger seem really realistic)**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	26. Chapter Twenty-six - Plus Ultra?

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Tewnty-Six - Where are the two main characters?**

 **Hello World! I'm just gonna put this here.**

 **I hate Mineta. He is a ridiculous looking pervert who should probably be put in jail.**

 **As a character Mineta basically serves as comedic relief and as a segway into fanserviece. Since this is fanfiction, fanserviece isn't really a priority, but I like using him in my stories because he is an easy to write character who is probably more determined than any other characters in the series(his determination is just misplaced) He may or may not become an important plot point later on.**

 **(Disclaimer: yadda yadda ya. I don't own stuff)**

* * *

"DIE!" Minoru flew backwards as Katsuki's quirk exploded in his gut.

He rolled towards the edge of the stage, clutching his stomach in pain.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!? PERVERTED SHRIMP!"

"Come on! Perverted shrimp?" Mineta protested.

"Get 'em explosion kid!" The audience was on Katsuki's side.

"Why!? Why does everyone hate me so much?" Minoru yelled angrliy, "I just want girls to like me!"

Another explosion sent him flying into the air. He closed his eyes.

"Why bother? There's no way I can beat Bakugou! He's basically the top of our class..."

But then, his conversation with Fumikage popped into his head.

"Fangirls..." Minoru opened his eyes that had shifted to a brilliant gold color,

"RAAAAAAAUUUUUUGH!" The energy that began leaking from his body painted the air around him yellow and his hair sharpened to that of a golden mohawk.

"What the hell?" Katsuki asked as he backed off.

"I WILL SURPASS YOU! AND I WILL FORM A HAREM!" Minoru threw one of his golden spikes at Katsuki. It took the shape of an ellipsoid as it rocketed through the air towards Katsuki.

"DIE!" Katsuki tried exploding the ball with his right hook but it stuck to his hand.

*BOOM*

The explosion bounced off of Minoru's ball and scorched his hand.

"I'M NOT DONE YET!" Minoru yelled as he launched another wave of balls. The spheres hit the ground around Katsuki with so much force that they bounced and stretched in such a way that they hit Katsuki's shirt.

"MIDGET!" Katsuki yelled angrily. The balls reverted to their original spherical form, pulling Katsuki to the ground. He hit the concrete face first.

"HA! NOT SO POWERFUL NOW ARE YOU!?" Minoru yelled as he walked up to Katsuki, "I, MINORU MINETA, HAVE DEFEATED YO-"

Katsuki ripped out of his shirt and hit Minoru in the face with a huge explosion.

He then promptly began to beat his face into a bloody pulp. Number 13 let it go on for about a minute before he interjected to stop it.

"Winner, Katsuki Bakugou!" Number 13 raised the shirtless victor's bloody fist in the air.

Denki and Kyouka stared at the battlefield in confusion.

"Super Saiyan Mineta?"

* * *

"Next up we have Mina Ashido vs Tooru Hagakure!" Number 13 announced, "Begin!"

"You're going down Mina!" Tooru yelled as her clothes hit the floor.

"Tooru! Have a bit more respect for yourself!" Mina complained. Her shirt then suddenly lost a button, "Eh!?"

"Heh heh heh... I can defeat you... Like this!" Two more buttons popped off of Mina's shirt.

"EEEK!" Mina grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her now exposed stomach, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled, her entire face turning lilac.

"Why am I doing? I'm winning this tournament!" Mina's shirt was ripped off of her body leaving her in a black bra(see back of volume 9)

"Grr... THIS IS NOTHING!" She yelled as she began fighting.

(The rest to this battle has been censored due to ratings being T)

After Tooru ripped off Mina's shirt, they continued the fight, Mina refusing to give up. But in the end, she lost to Tooru while wearing nothing but underwear, socks, and shoes.

Kyouka watched this fight with a very red face. Denki would have watched it, if it weren't for the two ear-jacks that pierced his eyes.

"I bet Mineta is gonna be pissed that he missed this fight..."

* * *

Number 13 sighed as he felt a migraine coming on, "Next up... We have Fumikage Tokoyami vs Shouto Todoroki. Hopefully this fight will be more legitimate than the previous two... Begin!"

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage called out to his partner.

"Ayo!" Dark Shadow made a preemptive strike at Shouto.

Shouto didn't respond with words. Instead he made a wall of ice appear in front of him.

"Ora ora ora!" Dark Shadow's talons crushed the ice wall into bits. Once it fell, a wave of frost came out and froze over the black bird.

"So cold!" Shouto shot another round of ice towards Dark Shadow, completely encasing him in the ice.

"Dark Shadow!" Fumikage yelled. He then rolled to the side as Shouto sent a ice wall his way, "Darn, rolling is harder than I thought... Dark Souls makes it seem so easy!"

Despite being one of the stronger students in class 1-A, Fumikage Tokoyami was still an weak nerd with a hatred towards sunlight. And on the topic of sunlight, the ice cube that Dark Shadow was trapped in refracted the light rays from the sun, shrinking the shadowy beast.

"Dark Shadow! Now!"

"Ayo!" Dark Shadow slipped out of his icy prison and swung one of his massive talons at Shouto.

"Ngh!" Shouto grunted as he was knocked out of the arena.

"Winner! Fumikage Tokoyami!"

Kyouka and Denki would have been watching this fight, but they were both visiting Recovery Girl's office, Denki needed a guide since he had lost vision in both of his eyes.

* * *

"Well, next up we will be having a three way battle between Katsuki Bakugou, Tooru Hagakure, and Fumikage Tokoyami." Number 13 cleared his throat, "Our other contestant Tenya Iida had urgent family matters to attend to, so he is unable to participate."

"SOMEONE GET THIS FREAKING BALL OFF OF ME!" Katsuki screamed in rage. Minoru's pop-off ball was still glued to his right hand. He was unable to put on his new shirt because of it.

"And without further ado..."

"LISTEN TO ME YOU-"

"BEGIN!"

"RAAUUUGH!" Katsuki vented his fury by unleashing an explosion the size of a building at the nearest person. Sadly that person happened to be Tooru.

"WAH!" Her clothes were blown away, for whatever reason.

The sudden light from the huge explosion caused Dark Shadow to start crying and Fumikage to cover his eyes.

"DIE!" Katsuki went for his right hook, only to remember that Minoru's ball was blocking it.  
*BOOM*

The ball exploded and the sudden shockwave sent both Katsuki and Fumikage flying over the borders.

"Um..." Number 13 nervously looked back and forth, not sure what to announce.

"WAHAHA!" A figure could be made out amongst the dust thrown up from the explosion.

"It appears like I have won!" Tooru stood in the middle of the field, partially visible from the dust and ash sticking to her body.

"Um... The winner is Tooru Hagakure!"

* * *

"Oi Izuku." Denki asked in a bored tone, his eyes had been healed.

"...but then what is the meaning? It can be platonic right? It's not like she said in a romantic way or anything, but then where is she right now? If she meant in a platonic way she wouldn't have run off like that..." Izuku sat in a fetal position in a crevice between two vending machines.

"Dude..." Denki tried to get his attention, "You're scaring children."

* * *

 **I'm sorry. Those were probably the dumbest fights that you have ever read... Scratch that. Those fights were definitely the dumbest fights you have ever read!**

 **I HAVE NO REGRETS!**

 **Super Saiyan Mineta is totally a thing now. Someone draw him for me!**

 **And yes... I'll admit that Tooru and Mina's battle was a bit... Different from what I've written before. If a bunch of you hated it, I can go back and rewrite it in a less borderline M way.**

 **So yeah... Plus Ultra?**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	27. Chapter Twenty-seven - Hero Names

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Tewnty-Seven - Hero Name**

 **I'll apologize ahead of time. I've been reading Bakemonogatari recently, and because of that, this entire chapter is packed full of so many random dialogue interactions that it's pretty hard to read.**

 **Also, most of this chapter is just setting up the internship arc, so sorry if it's boring.**

 **(Disclaimer: I wonder how much it would cost to buy the Boku no Hero franchise from jump…)**

* * *

Izuku felt his face get redder and redder as he read the recent news.

The hero news sites that he normally read on the way to school were flooded with articles about the sports festival. The problem was that there wasn't a single article about who won, instead it was nothing but,

"Star Crossed Lovers of Yuuei!"

"Midoriya and Bakugou's Love Scandal!?"

"Midoriya and Uraraka's Secret Child."

"IzuOcha, a Story of Passion."

Izuku stopped reading.

"Oi! Oi kid!" A voice rang throughout the train, "Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku snapped to attention when he heard his name, "Yes!?" Suddenly everyone was staring at him.

"Ha! I knew it was you! Is it true that you cheated on Ochako Uraraka with Katsuki Bakugou?"

Izuku stared at him incredulously, wondering what kinds of stories were circulating the internet.

It was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"AUUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Mina's sudden outburst caught the attention of the whole class, "Why have I had so many people as for me to model for them!?"

"You think you have it rough!?" Tooru asked, "People keep asking me if I can turn off my quirk!"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"WHAT!?"

"Woah! Calm down." Denki acted as a mediator.

Katsuki stormed into the room, "IF ONE MORE PERSON ASKS IF I'M DATING DEKU OR ROUND FACE, I'M SHOVING MY HAND DOWN THEIR THROAT AND MAKING THEIR INARDS, THIER OUTARDS!"

"Stop that Bakugou-chan, people don't like all caps." Tsuyu broke the 4th wall as she calmly walked into the classroom behind him.

"Though come to think of it..." Denki paused, "I was asked the same question..."

"Oh… So was I…" Mina added.

"Oi, oi! How many people were asked if they were dating Midoriya!?" Kyouka asked.

17 hands went into the air.

There was knocking at the door, or more specifically the window.

"OPEN THE WINDOW!"

Izuku was suctioned to the outside of the window with his quirk.

"I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER!"

Eijirou quickly rushed over to the window and let Izuku inside, "What happened man!?"

Izuku looked up to them with tears in his eyes, "A mob started because I said that I'm not dating Kacchan…"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Katsuki screamed.

"Good morning everyone! I apologize for my lateness!" Tenya stepped into the room.

"Ah! Iida!" Denki quickly started a conversation with him, in hopes to change the subject from Izuku's love life, "You rushed off right before the tournament ended! What happened?"

Tenya raised his chin and pushed his glasses up, "You needn't worry! For I am completely fine!"

"Well that's good and all, but why are you telling me with such a smug expression?"

"You needn't worry!"

"Why are you repeating yourself?"

* * *

"Class is starting. Return to your seats." Shouta Aizawa's entrance calmed the classroom in an instant.

"Well… As many of you are aware, it is common practice for Yuuei students to have an internship." Shouta yawned, "So… Before we do that…" He yawned again, this time louder, "We… wi- hero…" He finally gave up on speaking and cocooned himself in his bright yellow sleeping bag.

"Fufufu… I will be taking over from here!" Midnight walked into the room, "Today! We will be making hero names!" She announced extravagantly.

"Yay…" Class 1-A responded in a tired manner.

"What's wrong with you lot? Normally classes go, "YEAH!" or "OOOH!" or "Mmn!" or "Ahh!" all excited and like."

"Well…" Denki answered for the class, "It's been a pretty long morning… Hold on! That's not the important part! What classes say, "Mmn!" and "Ah!" When a teacher makes an announcement!?"

Midnight licked her lips, "You wanna find out?"

"Never mind." Denki quickly sat down.

"Well, putting your enthusiasm aside… President, come over here and pass out these whiteboards!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Mina sulked over.

"Write down what you want to be your hero name! Then you will present in front of the class!"

* * *

Izuku stared at his whiteboard with a look of concentration, "This is bad…" He began furiously scratching his head.

"What's wrong Midoriya? You look like you've got lice!" Denki commented.

"Calm down, there's no need to get worried over this, you can change it anytime!" Kyouka added.

"Well… That's true but…" Izuku sighed, "Before we came to this school Uraraka-san and I had decided to make our hero names together… But now…" He trailed off.

"Don't worry about it! You'll think of a name soon enough!" Denki gave him a thumbs up, "I've already thought of mine!"

"What is it? Knowing you, it's probably a stupid name…" Kyouka grinned.

"What!? My name is amazing! What do you think of the name, TASER-FACE!?" Denki struck a dramatic pose.

"Pfft. HAHAHAHA!" Kyouka started laughing at him, "Taser-face!? Seriously!?"

"Why are you laughing!? It's a great name!"

"What? Do tasers actually come out of your face!?"

"Well… More or less…" Denki rounded on Izuku, "Midoriya! Back me up! Tell her that Taser-face is a cool name!"

"Umm… Sorry, Kaminari-kun…"

The door suddenly swung open and Ochako Uraraka walked in with a pale face.

"You're late Uraraka!" Midnight called her out, "What were you doing!?"

"Ah… Sorry…" Her voice was hollow, "A mob started because I said that I'm not dating Kacchan…"

"OI! STOP CALLING ME THAT NA-"

"I'm so sorry." Midnight said in a sympathetic voice, "Go ahead and sit down."

Ochako sat down in her seat next to Izuku, both of them then did amazing impressions of stone statues.

Izuku turned to Ochako, his movements jerky and rigid, "G-good mor-"

"AH! KYOUKA-CHAN GOOD MORNING!"

"G-good morning…" Kyouka replied, confused.

"NICE WEATHER RIGHT!?"

"I guess? It's a bit clou-"

"AHAHA! I KNOW RIGHT! WELL I SHOUL BE GOING NOW!" Ochako made a wild dash for the door.

"Don't worry about it…" Denki consulted Izuku.

In the end, neither Izuku nor Ochako entered their hero names.

* * *

All Might stared at the roster of students in front of him, reminisce back upon the sports festival.

 _"_ _RAAAUUUUGH!"_

 _"_ _Just take the medal Bakugou my boy!"_

 _"_ _NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT 2ND PLACE!"_

"That boy…" He lowered his head in concentration, "I need to do something about that arrogance…" He took a glance at the list of heroes who had sent internship offers.

"None of these will work… Knowing him, he'd probably pick the highest ranking hero which would be Best Jeanist… But I don't think those two would see eye to eye…" He pulled out a handwritten letter, "I guess I only have one option left…"

* * *

"Bakugou my boy!"

"Ah!?" Katsuki asked angrily.

"Have you chosen the hero you're interning with yet?" All Might asked.

"Best Jeanist…"

"I knew it…" All Might thought to himself, "I was wondering if you would like to change to a different hero… Gran Torino…"

"Who that hell is that!? Why should I train with some hero that isn't even in the top ten!?"

"Well actually… He's my teacher…" All Might said slowly.

Katsuki froze, "The person who trained the number one hero…"

"He took the bait!"

"LET ME TRAIN WITH GRAN WHAT'S HIS NAME!"

* * *

 _One day later…_

* * *

Izuku glanced down at his watch as he rode the bus to his internship. He was hoping to get an internship with a hero like Number 13, but he didn't receive as many offers as he had hoped for.

There actually were a lot of offers, but most of them were heroes who just wanted to have the new fame that was connected to his name.

"I hope this goes well…" Izuku muttered to himself nervously, "Internships are very important… They establish connections with pro heroes and are perfect opportunities to get stronger!"

He clenched his fist, "Up to this point I've only been copying other heroes styles! This is the perfect time for me to craft my own! But… Why is it such a long ride…" He paused, "Then again, I sorta chose this place because of its lack of press…."

The bus stopped and he got off.

"Ah! You're here already? Great!" The voice came from a woman with long, blue hair. She had 6 orange lines on her two cheeks and an orange circle on her right eye.

Izuku immediately recognized her, "Ragdoll-san!"

"Don't add san to the end of my hero name! You're way to formal!" She happily bounced up and down, "But you are right! I am Ragdoll, one of the four members of the pussycats!" She leaned over to the side with her arms stretched out, then she gasped.

"Is something wrong?" Izuku asked nervously.

"I just realized that my pose is incredibly weak without the rest of the pussycats…"

"Ah…"

"Oh well! I guess we'll just wait here for a bit longer…"

"Wait? What for?" Izuku asked.

"What for? For the other student of course! What was her name…"

"Sorry I'm late! I fell asleep on the bus and had to stop the bus!" Izuku instantly recognized the voice.

"Oh yeah! Ochako Uraraka!"

* * *

 **Ha! Did anyone see that coming!?**

 **Who am I kidding, everyone knew I was going to do that…**

 **I could have written out all of their hero names… But it would be no different from the original so I decided no to.**

 **Anywho! In the words of Katsuki Bakugou, "I'M GONNA BE NUMBER ONE!"**

 **Wait… That's the wrong quote…**

 **"** **IT'S ALL RIGHT! WHY? BECA-"**

 **Nope that's not it…**

 **"** **Uraraka's Uraraka bod-"**

 **Yeah… I have a feeling that that's not it either…**

 **You guys are smart so you probably get what I'm saying!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	28. Chapter Twenty-eight - Internship

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight - Internship**

* * *

 **Hello World!**

 **It's been a long time, how have you been?**

 **I've been really busy being dead.**

 **You know, after you MURDERED me.**

 **Ok JK JK. I'm still alive and I am still writing… Just very slowly…**

 **I hope that I still have a few readers left after a 6 month hiatus but, oh well.**

 **Y'know what, let's just hop back into the IzuOcha ship and see what happens.**

 **(Disclaimer: Even though I don't own Boku no Hero Academia by reading this fic you are binding your soul to me. Which is why I now own your soul.)**

* * *

"De- Midoriya?" Ochako changed what she was about to say halfway through the nickname.

Izuku felt a sharp pain in his chest, it was as if someone had stabbed him and the heart and then had proceeded to pound the knife in with a mallet… While he was on fire.

"Being addressed like that hurts way more than I thought it would…"

"Hold on a second!" Ragdoll put her gloved hands on both of their heads, "You two are at an internship right now! This is work!"

"R-right…" They answered.

"When you are here, you will address each other by your hero names!"

Izuku raised his hand, "I never entered my hero name…"

Ochako looked away, "N-neither did I…"

Ragdoll grinned at them, "No worries! If you didn't enter anything your first name is always your default name!"

"R-right…" They answered.

Izuku was a little bit faster on the uptake, "Wait! I'm supposed to call Uraraka-san, O-o-ocha-ochako-san!?"

Ragdoll karate chopped his head, "I already told you! Drop the san! It's way to formal and it must be a pain to add to the end of every name! Besides! Ochako is probably fine with-"

Ochako was slowly drifting away from the floor with her hands covering her bright red face.

Ragdoll sighed, "Whatever… Izuku! Ochako!" Both relatively snapped to attention, "You will have 1 hour to make it to the camp grounds. If you take any longer you won't get dinner!"

"What!?"

Ochako deactivated her quirk and faced Ragdoll, "Where is the campground?"

"Ah! About that!" Ragdoll suddenly shoved them both over the fence outlining the side of the road.

Turns out that the fence was there for a reason. The fence was built in order to prevent people from falling off of the looming cliff right behind it. But since the fence failed in its job, Izuku and Ochako began falling alongside the rocky wall that was the side of the cliff.

They both reacted accordingly, "AUUUGH!"

"Calm down! I'm sure that I can make it out of this!" Izuku began to rationalize to himself, "The ground beneath us seems too hard for a head on collision but there is a lot of foliage that could break my fall... Ochako will be fine if she can-" Izuku froze up as he thought about the brown eyed girl.

* * *

 _"I'm home!" Izuku called out wearily as he flopped onto the couch._

 _"Welcome home Deku!" He turned and saw Ochako peeking into the room, she was wearing his 'T-shirt' t-shirt and jean shorts, "How was work?"_

 _Izuku grimaced, "Awful! Number 13 put me through the wringer!"_

 _"The road to becoming the number one hero is a long one." Ochako sat next to her husband and leaned on his shoulder._

 _"It's not that bad when your walking it alongside the most beautiful hero in the world." Izuku said happily resting his head on hers._

 _Ochako was silent for a second, "About that…"_

 _Izuku sat up and looked at her, "Is something wrong?"_

 _Ochako twiddled her thumbs, never a good sign, "You might have to walk the path alone for a little bit."_

 _Izuku looked like he just watched his puppy get run over, "You don't want to be a hero anymore? But we were gonna make an agency together! Is it because we're still sidekicks? I just thought that we needed some professional experience before starting our own agency but-"_

 _Ochako shook her head vigorously, "No! It's not that…"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _Ochako looked away, "I may need to go on a bit of a maternity leave…"_

 _Izuku took a full 10 seconds to process what his wife had just told him._

 _"W-when d-did you f-f-find out?" He asked, his old stutter returning._

 _"Today…" Ochako kept avoiding eye contact._

 _Izuku was silent._

 _Ochako finally looked back at him, "I'm sorry! I know that we were going to wait until we were ready! But I just went to get a checkup today and the doctor said… Are you mad?" She asked concerned._

 _"Mad?" Izuku questioned, "Why on earth would I be mad!? I'm gonna be a father!" He picked her up and swung her around, "This is the happiest day of my life!"_

 _"B-but, what about work?" Ochako asked._

 _"Number 13 will understand! And with Kacchan's agency starting up, crime is at an all-time low!"_

 _"But what about afterwards?"_

 _"It'll be fine! I'll work some days, you'll work others! And we can have Eri and Kouta come in to babysit! You know how much they love kids!"_

 _"But-"_

 _"Ochako." Izuku hugged her, "It's going to be alright."_

 _"How do you know?"_

 _"Because I am here!"_

 _Ochako started giggling, "Fanboy."_

 _"Guilty as charged! Now let's go rub it in Kacchan's face!"_

 _Ochako smiled widely, "Let's!"_

* * *

Izuku snapped out of his daydream, "WHAT THE HECK!?" He slapped himself.

"I need to calm down and look at things rationally! If I can just navigate myself towards the soft bushes!"

Izuku used his quirk to pull himself towards the foliage. He then hit the 'soft bushes' and realized that 'soft' was a relative term.

"OUCH!" He sat up and rubbed his head, "That's gonna leave a bruise…"

"Bleaugh…" Ochako's vomiting was heard towards his left.

"Uraraka-san-"

"HERO NAMES!" Ragdoll's voice screamed from the top of the cliff.

Izuku flinched, "O-ochako… Are you ok?"

"Midori-"

"HERO NAMES!"

Ochako went straight from a sickly green to a bright red.

"I NEED TO GO, GOODBYE!" Ochako blurted out before dashing in the general direction of camp.

Izuku stood there paused for a couple seconds, trying to understand the ache in his chest.

"30 MORE MINUTES TO GET TO CAMP!" Ragdoll reminded him.

"WHAT!? THERE'S NO WAY WE WERE FALLING FOR 30 MINUTES!"

* * *

Ochako slowed down a little bit when she felt like there was a good distance between herself and 'The Classmate formerly known as Deku'.

"I came this far out to get away from him! I need time to get my feelings straight…" She leaned on a nearby tree.

"Is this love? Well even if it isn't he knows about it…"

Ochako punched the tree, scraping up her hand in the process.

"Both of us are aiming to be heroes… There's no way I could let a high school crush get in the way of my career, much less his… I know more than anyone that he's giving his 120% since apparently 110% isn't enough…"

Ochako turned back around and kept walking in the direction she thought that camp was.

"Even though that's another good part about him…" Ochako slapped herself, "WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT!"

She sighed and closed her eyes, "There's only one thing I can do…"

She strode forward with a determined look In her eyes, "I'll pretend like it never happened."

Ochako continued at this determined stride for the next few hours, easily dealing with the dirt monsters that appeared out of nowhere by throwing them in the air.

"How far was the camp supposed to be…" She asked one of the floating dirt monsters.

"Not much farther!" A cheerful voice answered in her head.

"EEEEKKKK!" Ochako shrieked.

"Oh, I actually heard that! You're really close!"

"Who, who, who-" Ochako started operating as broken record player. The rest of the storage space was mostly taken up by thoughts of ''The Classmate formerly known as Deku' and the voice in her head.

"I'm going insane…"

"No no no no!" The voice started repeating back to her, "You're still sane! It's me! Mandalay! I'm one of the Wild Wild Pussycats!"

Ochako tilted her head, "The same one who helped make the telepathic headband?"

Mandalay winced, "Never again. That stupid thing gave me a migraine for two whole days. Remind Yuuei to destroy it, weaponizing quirks has never worked out all that well."

"Right… How long have you been listening?" Ochako asked uncertainly.

"Are you talking about your telepathic confession, or your emotional breakdown five hours ago?"

"I've been walking for five hours!?" Ochako asked incredulously, amazing how time flies when you're anxious, "More importantly, you were listening to all of that!?"

"Yup. I also witnessed quite the daydream in 'The Classmate formerly known as Deku's head." Mandalay chuckled, "But I don't think you should see that."

Ochako winced, "You knew about the Deku thing too?"

Mandalay nodded, a gesture that didn't quite follow through, "Sorry about spying on every little thing. These are some side effects from the headband, they should wear off by the end of the week."

Ochako nodded, which again is not the best thing to do in a telepathic conversation, "Is that why you gave us both internships?"

"Not at all!" Mandalay quickly denied, "Listen, I'll explain when you get here, and Ragdoll says you should be here right about-"

"Now." Ochako heard Mandalay's voice in person for the first time.

She pushed her way through the branches and found herself in front of a clearing with the Pussycat's HQ.

Izuku was already there.

Passed out on the ground.

Mandalay grinned when she saw her, "Welcome to your internship from hell, Ochako!"

* * *

 **I'm back from my adventure in the dark world of hiatus!**

 **I'll try my best to continue writing... But y'know... School.**

 **Anywho, I don't expect too many people to come out and read this after how much time I've been away, but I hope that this will reach a couple fans who are still paying any attention to this fic!**

 **And here's to not burning out!**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	29. Chapter Twenty-nine - Hero Teams

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine - Hero Team**

 **Hello World!**

 **Apparently people are still reading this.**

 **Great!**

 **(Disclaimer: 僕は「僕のヒーローアカデミア」を所有していない)**

* * *

Izuku leapt from tree to tree, propelling himself with his quirk. His daydream of Ochako was still fresh in his head.

"Do I like her too?" He asked himself, "I've never really thought about love… I never thought that I would be able to talk to a girl…"

"B-but she's Uraraka!" Izuku reasoned with himself, "She's like a sister to me!"

"Wait a second…" He paused, "I'm an only child… What does having a sister feel like…"

"Well that's beside the point! What I'm saying is, I don't think of her in that way!"

"Well… Wanting to kiss your sister is normal right?"

Suddenly a voice screamed inside of his head.

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT NORMAL!"

Izuku tripped up and fell off the tree he was jumping from.

"W-who's there!?" He asked, his voice cracking in the process.

"Listen Izuku, it doesn't matter who I am. Right now the only important thing is clearing up your misunderstanding of sisters."

"How do you know my name?"

"Unimportant. I'm gonna be very clear when I say this. OCHAKO IS NOT LIKE A SISTER TO YOU!" The voice boomed in his head.

"B-but…"

"You've never had a sister, so there's no way you would know what it's like but you feel nothing but love towards Ochako."

"Familial love?" Izuku asked hopefully.

"No. Quit deceiving yourself. Based on that daydream you had while falling off a cliff, you really want to marry and have kids with-"

"W-W-WH-W-WHAT A-A-ARE Y-YU-YOU T-T-T-T-" Izuku was officially broken.

"MAN UP ALREADY! I HAVE MONEY ON YOU!"

Izuku cocked his head, "Ok really! Who are you?"

"Avoiding the subject are we? Fine, I'll play your game, but we're not done with this conversation."

"Right…" Izuku stood back up and continued jumping from tree to tree.

"My name is Mandalay-"

"OF THE WILD WILD PUSSYCATS!?" Izuku fanboyed, "So this is your quirk! Telepathy is so useful!"

"This is not my quirk. This is a hangover from the failed telepathic headband idea."

Izuku thought back to the headbands, "So that's how they worked! They used your mind as a server that received and broadcasted messages!"

Mandalay sighed, "Yes they did. But unfortunately they happened to be hundreds of miles away when they were used."

Izuku winced, "I see why that would hurt, especially considering that you've never been able to broadcast a message farther than 12.5 miles away…"

"And how the heck do you know that?"

"Well you know-" Izuku stopped talking when he saw the Pussycat's HQ up ahead, "I see your agency!" He yelled excitedly.

"Oh, you're already here? One sec, I'll be out in a minute."

Izuku slid to a halt and looked around. There was the HQ, but along with it, there were several buildings that could be storage facilities, an open air onsen, somebody's kid, and a pavilion with several fireplaces.

Izuku looked back at the kid.

"Hello! What are you doing out here?"

The kid was short, as most kids are. He was also wearing a red hat with two horns sticking out of it, it may have been quirk related, but it honestly looked purely aesthetic.

His response was short and polite, "None of your business. Screw off!"

Ok, it was short.

Izuku tried his best to maintain his grin, "Do you live with the Pussycats? I'm going to be interning with them for this upcoming week!"

The kid seemed to get angrier, "So you're a hero-wannabe huh?"

"That's one way of putting it…"

"How lame." The kid said as he turned and walked away.

This shocked Izuku. Kids usually loved heroes! Or at least he did when he was a kid. Come to think of it, he still loved heroes.

"Well, I'm Izuku Midoriya! Can I at least know your name?"

The kid decided that words didn't work very well on Izuku and resorted to violence.

He kicked Izuku in the balls.

"KOUTA!" Mandalay yelled as she ran out of the main building, "Don't kick my interns in the balls!"

Kouta, made some sort of response, but Izuku didn't hear him. He was too busy dealing with the excruciating pain.

His mind decided that the pain was too much for him to handle after having a five hour hike.

Izuku passed out.

* * *

Ochako sat down and watched hungrily as Ragdoll, Mandalay, Kouta, and the other two members of the Pussycats devoured their dinner.

"Man! Five hours!? That has to be a new slowest record!" Ragdoll said as she ate a spoonful of curry, "But, I was expecting you to pair up with Izuku like you did in the obstacle course!"

Ochako scratched her head, "Izuku and I aren't on very good terms right now…"

The only reason Ochako could refer to Izuku by his given name, was that the owner of the name happened to be passed out on the couch, not hearing the conversation.

"Well that's no good!" She complained.

"Ragdoll is correct." Tiger, the one male of the group, joined the conversation, "You two are supposed to be working together on this internship."

"About that…" Ochako said slowly, "What are we doing? I thought we were going to go on rescue missions, like you guys!"

Mandalay shook her head, "You guys are actually here for a different reason. Two words."

"Plus Ultra!" Ragdoll supplied.

Mandalay hit her in the back of the head, "Hero Teams. There aren't very many of them, but they are some of the best at their jobs."

Pixie-bob continued, "Many heroes are required to work with other heroes when one isn't enough for the job, these team-ups can lead to some of the worst disaster in Hero history. Which is why, Hero Teams are greatly desired assets."

"And you think that De-Izuku and I can be a hero team?"

Mandalay nodded, "Did you know? Out of all three years, you two were the only two who cooperated in more than one round? Not to mention, your quirks complement each other quite well."

"Yeah!" Ragdoll added enthusiastically, "Your guy's kids are gonna be super strong!"

Ragdoll was promptly hit in the back of the head again.

Pixie-bob ignored Ochako's red face explaining, "We were planning on helping you two get more accustomed to fighting and working with each other… But right now…"

She looked at how Ochako slid her chair as far away from Izuku's unconscious body as possible.

Tiger stood up and picked up the plates, "Well for now, we might as well let you eat something."

"Wah!?" Ragdoll complained, "But they didn't make it in time!"

Tiger smiled menacingly, "They're gonna need protein in their bodies to rebuild the ripped muscles!"

Ochako gulped.

Izuku blearily opened his eyes, "What's going on?"

"COMBAT TRAINING!"

* * *

Izuku stood next to Ochako in an open field. He had scarfed down a quick meal of curry and then was rushed outside where he was greeted by Tiger, holding both of their hero costumes.

"Good!" He said happily when the walked out, "Now change!" He threw them the suitcases.

"RIGHT HERE!?" Izuku shrieked.

"Don't worry! I'll cover my eyes!"

"THAT'S NOT THE ISSUE!"

Ochako opened up her suitcase and looked at the skintight suit, "Do we need to put the entire suit on?"

"Changing quickly is an important skill for superheroes! Have you never read spiderman or superman comics!?"

"Even though they wore their costumes under their clothes!?" Izuku asked, he had obviously read superhero comics.

Tiger scratched his chin, "You're right…"

"Well, I'll just put these on…" Ochako said taking out the boots, helmet, and gauntlet. Surprisingly enough, the equipment still went pretty well with her black t-shirt and pink shorts.

"Fine…" Tiger turned to Izuku, "What about you?"

Izuku shook his head, "I'll be fine with just the shoulder brace!" He took out the black exoskeleton that was made to keep his arms form dislocating.

"You two aren't getting into the spirit at all!" Tiger decided that it was a good time to flex, "It looks like I'll have to make up for the missing passion!"

He swung out his fist and hit Izuku before he could pull on his equipment.

"Wait!"

"VILLAINS WAIT FOR NO ONE!" Tiger exclaimed as he swung out a roundhouse kick that sent both Izuku and Ochako flying.

"You should have worked on your fast changing skills!" Tiger growled threateningly.

"Darn it! I should have asked Tooru to teach me her techniques!" Izuku bemoaned.

"I don't think Tooru is only good at stripping…" Ochako replied.

Tiger got into a fighting position, "Come at me."

He then went on the offensive and launched himself forward, twisting his torso around in the process.

Izuku also jumped forward, propelling himself with his left hand, and balling his right one into a fist.

"TOO SLOW!" Tiger bellowed as he twisted back around to knock Izuku away with a right hook.

"Take this!" Ochako shouted as she launched a large boulder at tiger.

"Is that the best you got!?" Tiger stretched out his arm and dug his claws into the boulder. He then spun around and launched it at Izuku who was preparing for another attack.

"Aaugh!" Izuku jumped out of the way as gravity returned to the boulder and it nearly crushed him.

Tiger turned back to Ochako and threw a punch that stretched out his arm.

"How are you doing that!?" Ochako yelled as she ducked for cover.

"Heh, my quirk pilabody allows me to stretch and flatten my body!" He then grabbed a tree and slingshot himself at Ochako.

Izuku launched himself at Tiger again.

"HEEE!" Ochako used her quirk on herself and tried to jump over the human missile.

"OCHAKO!" Izuku screamed as he flew straight into her, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

"AWFUL!" Tiger yelled as he put them both in a headlock, at the same time.

"Uncle!" Izuku gasped.

Tiger dropped them and stared at them for a second, "What about teamwork do you not understand?"

"We didn't have time to plan anything!" Ochako complained.

"How are we supposed to coordinate when your attacking us?"

"Years of experience!" Tiger said proudly.

"We've only known each other for 3 months!"

Tiger stopped to consider this, "You may be right. How's this. We'll fight again tomorrow night, so you have all of tomorrow to figure out your plan."

"Tomorrow night?" Izuku asked nervously.

"We could make it tomorrow morning."

"Night works." Ochako said instantly.

Tiger nodded, "Alright, for now, both of you take a shower."

"Right-"

"YES SIR!" Tiger bellowed.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **Author's Note…**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


	30. Chapter Thirty - Storage Shed

**A Worthless Quirk**

 **Chapter Thirty - Storage Shed**

 **Hello World! I never thought I would make it to thirty!**

 **…**

 **Now that I'm here, I realize it's not that big of a landmark… The word count is probably more important…**

 **(Disclaimer: While I will not admit to owning Boku no Hero; I will admit that if I did own Boku no Hero, I would admit to owning it.)**

* * *

"They're not doing very well." Tiger said bluntly, "They don't have any of the coordination we saw at the festival, there seems to be some drama going on between them right now."

"I can second that…" Mandalay added, "They're both trying to figure out what they are to each other."

Ragdoll tilted her head, "This conversation is confusing… Can you explain what's going on in simpler terms."

Pixie-bob translated, "The two are in love with each other but still won't accept it."

Ragdoll perked up, "I see! So basically, we need them to get over the relationship bump!"

Mandalay nodded, "But we need to be very careful. This is a delicate matter! If things go poorly, we could ruin their friendship and any chances of them partnering up as a hero team."

"Puh-lease. We don't want to fix their friendship! We need to upgrade it!"

Tiger nodded sagely, "The best way over a relationship bump is a baby bump."  
"Rejected." Mandalay said instantly, being the voice of reason.

"I think Tigers on the right track." Pixie-bob said, licking her lips, "If we can get them in the right situation."

"Rejected." Mandalay continued being the one and only voice of reason, "You guys really don't know what delicate means…"

"Delicious?" Tiger asked.

"NO! Fragile! If we haphazardly try to get them back on track their relationship will break. And from what I know of Izuku, he will break as well!"

"I see…" Pixie-bob scratched her head, "So we steal their clothes while they're in the bath."

"NO!" Mandalay yelled in exasperation, she then looked around, "Where's Ragdoll?"

"She left when Tiger suggested getting them to-"

"RAGDOLL!"

"Tiger, restrain her!" Pixie-bob commanded.

"RIGHT!"

Mandalay fought against Tiger's stretchy limbs angrily as Pixie-bob winked at her and went off to cause mayhem.

* * *

Izuku and Ochako found their rooms with relative ease, they were right next to each other and had "Izuku's Room" and "Ochako's Room" written on their respective doors. The plaques used looked hand crafted and very nice.

Apparently the Wild Wild Pussycats had quite a bit of time on their hands. Which makes sense! While mountain rescues are important, they didn't happen half as often as villain attacks.

"Well. I'll go on ahead." Ochako quickly grabbed her clothes and left before Izuku could start up an actual conversation.

Izuku picked out his own clothes and followed after her, albeit a bit more slowly.

"Ragdoll!" He said in surprise as he noticed the pro hero loitering around in the hallway.

"Izuku!" She said excitedly, "You off to take a bath?"

"Y-yes. If that's ok."

"Sure sure!" She bobbed her head, "But right now the girl's side is damaged, but I guess that won't affect you all that much!"

Izuku nodded, "Well, I'd better hurry. I still need to plan with Ura-"

Ragdoll shot him a look.

"-chako what we're going to do about Tiger."

"Well, good luck with that!" Ragdoll said encouragingly as she continued down the hall.

"Thank you!"

Izuku made his way to the changing rooms and went into the boy's side.

"Come to think of it, where is Ochako gonna…" He saw a bin holding Ochako's clothes.

Izuku promptly redressed and exited the changing room.

He then looked at the sign marking the room as the male side. It was hastily taped on top of the female sign.

He sighed and walked away.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Ragdoll rushed out of her hiding place, the actual boy's changing room, "This scene didn't play out correctly, you were supposed to walk into the actual bath section!"

"I would have to be a dense idiot to do that!" Izuku complained "That was clearly the girl's side!"

"Fine. We actually only offer co-ed bathing."

"THAT'S COMPLETELY DIFFERENT THAN WHAT YOU SAID BEFORE!"

"I lied!" Ragdoll lied.

"Never mind, I'll just skip the shower."

"I command you as your legal guardian to go into the onsen!"

"Since when did you become my guardian!?"

"Did you not read the fine print when you signed up for this internship?"

"I did! And there was nothing about adoption."

Ragdoll looked astounded, "You actually read it!? There were 40 pages in Times New Roman size 8 font!"

"You counted it!"

"Touché…"

Izuku sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'll wait until Ochako is done!"

"No can do, I'm gonna go in after her." Ragdoll countered instantly.

"Fine, after you."

"No can do, Pixie-bob is going in after me."

"Who's after her?"

"Mandalay, then Tiger, then Kouta."

"WHY ARE YOU TAKING BATHS IN AN ONSEN INDIVIDUALLY!?" Izuku exclaimed, "IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE COMMUNAL BATHING!"  
"Izuku?"

Ragdoll and Izuku turned to see Ochako exiting the changing room, her hair was still slightly damp from the onsen.

"Tch, you're too late!" Ragdoll told Izuku.

Izuku was too enamored with the sight of Ochako right after a bath to retort.

"Oh well!" Ragdoll said cheerfully as she entered the changing room, "My turn!"

Ochako looked back and forth from Izuku to Ragdoll, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Ochako continued to wonder what happened while she was in the bath on her way back to her room.

"Ochako!" A voice cheerfully broke her out of her thoughts.

A blonde woman wearing a blue version of the Pussycat costume peeked around the corner.

"Um… You were… Pixie-bob?"

"Yup yup! So unfortunately, it appears that your room was hit by a landslide."  
"Eh?" Ochako asked, confused.

"Yeah! I know right? Anywho, I went ahead and moved your stuff into Izuku's room, I'm sure you two will be fine sharing!"

"S-sh-sharing!?"

Pixie-bob winked at her, "Go get 'em! I'm rooting for you!"

Ochako rounded the corner to her room and saw that it did look like it was hit by a landslide, the entire room was full of dirt.

"Wasn't your quirk Earth Manipulation?" Ochako turned back and asked Pixie-bob suspiciously.

Pixie-bob began whistling, she was surprisingly good at it.

"Is it ok if I just sleep in another one of the rooms?" Ochako asked.

"Nope… Sorry, we only cleaned the two rooms you two were gonna be staying in."

"I'm fine sleeping in a dusty room."

"I could never let you! My honor as a host wouldn't allow it!"

"But you would allow two teenagers to share a room!?"

"Forget room! You two need to share the bed!"

"WHY!?"

Ochako was quickly becoming tired of dealing with the Wild Wild Pussycats.

"Ochako? Can you hear me?" A voice asked in her head.

"Mandalay?" Ochako spoke out loud.

"Darn it! Tiger was supposed to cover her head with aluminum!" Pixie-bob glared at Ochako, "Don't move! I'll be right back!"

Ochako watched as Pixie-bob then ran away, presumably to find Mandalay and to put a tin foil hat on her.

"Mandalay… Pixie-bob is coming for you…"

Mandalay sighed, "Of course she is. For now, try to avoid her, Ragdoll, and Tiger."  
"Ok?"

"Trust me. Also, you're gonna want to wrap up your relationship problems with Izuku as soon as possible."

"What relationship problems?"

"Don't play dumb with-" There was the sound of static and Mandalay's voice was cut off.

"Mandalay?" Ochako asked, "Are you still there?"

"OCHAKO!" Tiger's voice suddenly echoed throughout the building, "GET OVER HERE!"

Ochako took 22 miliseconds to consider her options.

1\. She could go find out what Tiger wanted her for.

2\. She could go fall asleep on Izuku's bed.

3\. She could go and ask Mandalay what's going on.

4\. She could go eat mochi.

5\. She could actually listen to Mandalay's advice.

Since number four wasn't a real option, she settled on number five.

Ochako ran.

* * *

After Ragdoll finally got out of the bath Izuku took his turn, considering Pixie-bob was no where to be found.

He took his shower and sank into the warm waters of the onsen, "That feels a lot better…" He sighed in pleasure, still aching from various bruises.

He heard the door to the dressing room open and turned back, fearing who he was gonna see.

"Kouta?" He asked when he saw the horned cap(Yes, he did wear his hat into the onsen), "Thank goodness, I thought you were someone else."

Kouta scowled at him, "What the hell are you doing in here extra?"

Izuku suddenly wondered where Katsuki was, "Just cleaning up, Tiger put us through the wringer."

"Hmph. You guys are idiots." He proclaimed as he showered off(No, he did not take off his hat).

Izuku frowned, at both the hat and the statement, "Why's that?"

"You're training to be heroes? How stupid is that? Heroes are just lame cosplayers who catch a few guys then get killed by stronger villains." Kouta ranted angrily, "Who the hell wants to be a hero?"

Izuku got up and walked over to the boy, "I want to be a hero… I want to be a cool hero that kids can look up to and say, 'I want to be just like him when I grow up!'" He took off Kouta's hat so that his hair would actually get cleaned, "I want to reach out to a scared kid, and I want to tell them that everthing will be ok!"

Kouta scoffed, "You're not invincible. A strong villain can still kill you."  
"Which is why I'm training here."

"No matter how much you train, you still have weaknesses."

Izuku nodded, "But that's why I'm here with Ochako" He said without stuttering, "We're training to be a hero team, so that we can cover each other's weaknesses." He left out how the training wasn't moving along very smoothly.

"It doesn't matter if you have a partner! Both of you will die!" Kouta's tears blended in with the water streaming down his face, but Izuku still saw them.

"Then that's ok."

"What?" Kouta finally turned around and looked him in the eye.

"That's ok!" Izuku repeated, "If I can save even one person, then I'm ok dying."

Kouta looked away again, "You really are an idiot."

Since Kouta seemed to be done with the conversation, Izuku decided to go back to his room.

"Man… I'm really lucky Ragdoll didn't steal my clothes, I wouldn't put it past her…" He rounded the corner and saw that Ochako's room was full of dirt.

"What on Earth!?"

He didn't have time to investigate, because as soon as he spoke, he saw Tiger at the end of the hallway.

"THERE'S ONE OF 'EM!"

"GET HIM!" Ragdoll was there too.

Izuku let instinct take over and leashed himself to the wall. His quirk pulled him out of the was just in time to avoid Tiger's arms that wrapped around the space he was just standing.

"ACCEPT YOUR FATE!" Ragdoll yelled.

"WHAT FATE?" Izuku screamed back.

He didn't hear the answer, he was too busy pulling himself away to dodge Tiger's second attack. He then noticed an open window and slipped through it.

"GET BACK HERE!" Tiger screamed as he tugged himself through the widow. While he had a much larger stature then Izuku, his quirk allowed him to squeeze through the tiny window.

Izuku ran.

"I need to find a place to hide!" He stopped when he saw a storage shed, "THERE!"

He opened the door, slipped in, and closed it behind him.

"Izuku?"

In the darkness, he could barely make out the figure hiding in the corner. But he would recognize her voice anywhere, "O-ochako?"

There was a clicking sound.

"Welp! Looks like everything is locked up! I should be heading back!" Ragdoll's voice carried through the locked door.

"RAGDOLL!" They both yelled at her.

She ignored them.

"Operation: Accidentally lock them in a storage shed together is a success!"

* * *

 **Heh heh heh… Yes, I did that cliché…**

 **And now looking back… I wrote the Pussycats as a very weird cast… Like, surprisingly strange.**

 **Anywho, hopefully you guys won't mind the OOCness of it! I feel like they are pretty minor characters so it won't matter that much… But who knows, maybe some of you guys are die-hard Pussycat fans.**

 **-TitaniumDragon22**


End file.
